Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Como Yerba cambió todo. Jade y Tori van desarrollando una relación que nace durante el viaje a Yerba. La historia no me pertenece, el autor amablemente me permitió traducirla. La historia es sin duda JORI (Jade/Tori) y un poco (sólo un poco de Bade) TRADUCCIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo de nuevo, bueno resulta que paseando por aquí me encontré con este fic en Ingles empece a leerlo y me gusto mucho, amablemente le pedí al autor original si me dejaba traducirlo, obvio que acepto si no no estaría haciéndolo porque eso se llama plagio y como que no va conmigo.

Bueno esta es una traducción del fic llamado "Behind Enemy Lines" de autoria de "wikster" que amablemente me dejo traducirlo, sin mas que decir sinceramente espero y les guste.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tori**

Después de lo que parece una eternidad para que Festus me de el numero de teléfono de su hermano, me dirijo hacia Cat y Andre para decirles sobre la oferta de ir a Yerba para las vacaciones de semestre.

"De ninguna manera! Estoy dentro!" Decía Andre emocionado.

"Yayy! Viajando!" Cat exclama mientras nos envuelve a mi y a Andre en un abrazo. "Voy a decirle a Robbie" ella grita saltando de nuevo hacia la escuela.

"Genial! Ahora supongo que solo falta pedir permiso a nuestros padres." Le digo a Andre. "Chicos ustedes deberían de venir esta noche a hacer unas investigaciones Yerbanianas" Agrego con un guiño.

"Por supuesto." El sonríe mientras nos abrimos paso hasta la mesa del almuerzo para comer nuestros ravioles, o como los llama Cat almohadas de pasta. Pronto Cat y Robbie se unen a nosotros y pasamos todo el almuerzo repasando canciones que podíamos presentar en Yerba. Beck y Jade no están por ningún lado y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada. Estoy harta y cansada de Jade echándonos en cara que va a Cancún con la familia de Beck. Bueno al menos ya puedo tirarle esto en su cara! Ha!.

Después del almuerzo me dirijo al baño por lo que puedo lavarme las manos antes de ir a clases. Estoy tan preocupada con los pensamientos de como devolverle sus ataques que nos echa en cara sobre su viaje a Cancún que ni siquiera escucho cuando ella se desliza en el cuarto de baño, y camina en silencio hasta que ella esta de pie directamente detrás de mi.

"VEGA!" yo doy un grito mientras me llevo una mano a mi pecho. " Me asustaste, casi me orino en los pantalones!" Ella simplemente me da su sonrisa marca registrada, mientras levanta su ceja perforada. Ella me mira durante unos segundos antes de mirar mas allá de mi, viendo hacia el espejo que esta en la pared y ajustar su camisa. Estoy a punto de caminar alrededor de ella y salir por la puerta pero me detengo cuando ella empieza a hablar.

"Dime Vega" todavía mirándose en el espejo, ahora acomodándose el cabello. "¿ Cual es tu mes favorito del año? Surco mis cejas preguntándome a donde va con esto.

"Uh... bueno creo que mi mes favorito es..."

"Mi mes favorito seria este." Ella me interrumpe. "¿Quieres saber porque?" pongo los ojos cuando se exactamente a donde va esto."Debido a que no solo me voy a Cancún con Beck y su familia, mientras que ustedes perdedores se quedaran aquí y no harán nada".

"En realidad Festu-" trato de interrumpir pero me da una mirada amenazadora.

"Pero" ella continua. "también me acabo de enterar de que la obra que escribí quedo nominada a realizar como parte de los "Jóvenes Interpretes de América Summer Series Theater" en el centro de este mes de junio. "Ella termina con aire de suficiencia. Se da la vuelta y se apoya en el fregadero, cruzando los brazos. "¿Que piensas de eso, Vega?".

Estoy a punto de traer a coalición el asunto de Yerba pero un brillo en sus ojos me detiene. Debajo de toda su presunción arrogante te puedo decir que en realidad esta preocupado por mi reacción. No sobre la cosa de Cancún, si no de la posibilidad de que su obra en la que había trabajado tan duro se pueda realizar en un evento tan distinguido. No es un secreto que Jade es muy talentosa,todos los hemos reconocido mas de una ocasión y a ella parece no importarle. ¿Entonces por que el repentino interés en mi opinión? Ella no podría importarle la opinión de alguien manos tener la aprobación de Tori Vega! ¿Por que es que todavía me mira expectante, ¿Como si lo que tengo que decir le importara? Yo podría utilizar fácilmente eso a mi favor y menospreciar a ella como siempre lo hace. Aplastar sus sueños y logros y hacerla sentir estúpida y sin talento. Pero seamos sinceros, yo nunca podría hacer eso a nadie... ni siquiera a Jade. Por alguna razón, no importa la cantidad de veces que se porte como una perra conmigo, hay una parte de mi que aun la considera mi amiga. Y a menudo me encuentro a mi misma tratando de impresionar u obtener su aprobación. ¿Porque? Usted pregunta ¿Porque iba yo a seguir tratando de impresionarla una y otra vez de alguien que claramente me odia? O por lo menos que no me odie tanto. Bueno la respuesta a eso es... No tengo idea. Hay algo acerca de jade que me hace querer ser amiga de ella. Tal vez el echo de que su afecto parece inalcanzable que me hace querer intentarlo aun mas. O tal vez soy una masoquista. De cualquier manera, estoy segura de que si ella solo me da la oportunidad podríamos ser grandes amigos! Así que por eso, en vez de buscar mi venganza con esta oportunidad perfecta, yo Tori Vega hago esto:

"Oh, Dios mio, Jade! Eso es genial!" Exclamo aplaudiendo y sonriendo sinceramente. Jade levanta su ceja y volteando los ojos como si le molestara que no me moleste o me puse celosa, se que fue lo mejor, así que decido presionar un poco. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Extendí los brazos y camino hacia adelante con la intención de tirar de ella en un abrazo. Al darse cuenta de esto, sus ojos se abren y se pone de pie con la espalda recta.

"¡NO!" ella grita con tal fuerza que sacude la espalda. Ok llegaste demasiado lejos Tori. Sus ojos siguen abierto mientras camina lentamente hacia mi, obligándome a retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared. "Nunca me toques". Ella susurra dos centímetros de mi cara. Estoy segura de que tengo una expresión de terror, porque ella sonríe y no retrocede. Le encanta hacerme sentir incomoda y asustada. "Vaya, vaya, Vega, no me digas que te harás en los pantalones cuando hace un momento que querías que te diera un abrazo. No sabia que podía causar una amplia gama de emociones en tan solo cinco segundos".

"Yo solo quería... uh felicitarte" tartamudeo sintiéndome muy pequeña de repente. "No pensé que te importara." La ultima parte fue apenas un susurro. Jade se burla y se inclina aun mas cerca entrecerrando los ojos mientras sigue mirándome.

"¿No pensaste que me importaría si envolvieras tus sucios brazos alrededor de mi? Vega por favor prefiero tocar la lengua de Sinjin a tener voluntariamente cualquier forma de contacto físico contigo". Ella escupe, con eso se vuelve hacia la puerta y se va del baño, mientras trato desesperadamente de traer mi respiración a la normalidad.

Una vez que mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo saludable, hago mi camino a clase. Mientras camino por los pasillos ahora desiertos empece a enojarme. ¿Como ella siempre hace eso? Todo el tiempo cada vez que pienso que puedo llegar a ella, me echa. Desearía que ella me vea mas como una persona o un posible amigo en vez de tratarme como una plaga. Siempre que dejo mi guardia baja ella se las arregla para tirarlas aun mas. No se en que estaba pensando, creyendo que realmente le preocupa mi opinión. A ella no le interesa y nunca lo hará. Todo lo que quería era hacerme sentir mal, para restregar cualquier tipo de logro en mi cara para que sepa cual es mi lugar, y este es, debajo de ella.

Suspiro cuando camino dentro de la clase de Sikowitz y hago mi camino a mi asiento. No se que es peor: el echo de que Jade nunca me vera como algo mas que una alfombra de piso, o el echo de que nunca voy a tratar de cambiar eso.

**Jade**

"¿Que quieres decir con "asustas a los niños"?" grito en el teléfono.

"Bebe..." La voz calmada de Beck en el otro extremo me molesta aun mas.

"No me digas bebe" le gruño. " me prometiste un viaje a Cancún para las vacaciones de semestre, y ahora me estas diciendo que solo porque sus primos pequeños lloraron un poco la ultima vez que pase tiempo con ellos ¿no podemos ir?"

"Jade, se hicieron en sus pantalones y tuvieron pesadillas durante un mes." Beck responde con calma. "¿Que diablos paso esa noche?"

"Bueno, ahora ¿que demonios se supone que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones de semestre?" Yo grito haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

"Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte, yo hable con Andre hace unos minutos. Me dijo que Tori tiene algún tipo de acuerdo con Festus para ir al hotel de su hermano y llevar a cabo unas presentaciones durante un par de noches a cambio de todos los gastos de viaje pagado".

"NO no voy a pasar mis vacaciones de semestre haciendo un show de mierda en un motel 6 con gente que estoy tratando de alejarme!"

"Bebe..." Lo juro por dios que si el me dice bebe una vez mas con ese tono condescendiente... "No es un motel 6. Ni siquiera es en este país. Es un lugar llamado Serba o algo así. Por lo que Tori le dijo a Andre es un hotel cinco estrellas rodeado de playas de arena blanca! Suena bien. Entonces, ¿que me dices? ¿te interesa?".

Estoy tan enojada de que no vamos a Cancún que la idea de quedarme aquí mientras el escuadrón idiota se van de viaje al extranjero me molesta aun mas.

"Lo que sea" Murmuro después de unos segundos.

"Increíble." Estoy realmente sorprendida de lo rápido que Beck puede reponerse con mis estados de animo con tanta calma."Ahora, te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que pedirle permiso a Tori a ver si podemos ir, verdad?"

"Becket Oliver si piensas por un segundo que yo Jadelyn August West, le pediré permiso a Victoria Jodida Vega para hacer cualquier cosa, nunca,estás muy equivocado." yo chasqueo sintiendo hervir la sangre en mis venas. ¿Cómo podría incluso sugerir hacer una cosa así? Yo pidiéndole permiso a Vega para ir a su estúpido viaje a Lerba?! Ha! Ella debe de estar rogándome que deje todos mis planes e ir y hacer que su viaje valga la pena! Oh Beck... Realmente eres un idiota con mucho pelo.

"Bebe..." _Hijo de puta_ "¿Quieres ir o no?"

"¡No, yo no quiero preguntarle!" Le grito a Beck mientras agarraba mis muñecas y me tiraba hacia adelante.

"Vamos, Jade!" El resopla mientras tira con más fuerza. _No _puedo creer que me esta jalando. Ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para quitarme las tijeras cuando no estaba mirando o de lo contrario estaría perdiendo una gran parte de su hermoso cabello.

"¡No!" Lloro cuando finalmente me tira en la habitación de Sikowitz donde Cat le había dicho que iba a encontrar a Tori. Efectivamente ahí está, hablando con el mismo bicho raro y calvo. Cuando oye nuestra disputa se vuelve hacia nosotros, frunciendo el ceño de la confusión.

"Vamos ambos le preguntaremos." Beck afirma antes de soltarme. Se que tiene razón; tenemos que pedirle el estúpido permiso a Vega si podemos ir,ya que es su trato y todo. Así que me quedo en silencio y espero a que Beck le pregunte. Sabiendo que Vega felizmente aceptara a los dos y me ahorrará la molestia de tener que pedir yo misma.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella pide

"Mi tía dice que no podemos ir a Cancún." Afirma

"Awww, ¿por qué?" Oh mierda Vega y su inagotable amabilidad. Ella en realidad parece que se siente mal por nosotros, después de toda mi burla.

"Ella se entero que iba a llevar a Jade." Beck dice con toda naturalidad, lo cual me hace rodar mis ojos, porque en serio no puedo creer que esa señora...

"Jah!" Oigo al señor ido hippie burlándose.

"Entonces," Beck continúa. "Oí que algunos de ustedes van a Yerba?" Justo en ese momento veo un destello de complicidad a través de los ojos de Vega.

_Mierda_

"Sí, sí iremos." Ella comienza, mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Quieres venir a Yerba con nosotros, _Beck_?"

"Oh eso sería genial, gracias." El responde con su sonrisa tranquila, a lo que ella sonríe y luego se vuelve hacia mí. La miro y luego a Beck. ¿Por que ella no me habrá incluido en la invitación? Ella me mira expectante.

"¿Jade?" Vega es mejor borrar esa sonrisa satisfecha de tu cara antes de que yo - "¿tienes una pregunta para mí?" Hijo de Jesús en un aprieto... a Tori Vega le están creciendo algunas pelotas. Me quedo mirándola durante unos segundos y ella devuelve la mirada desafiante... Esa sonrisa petulante todavía en su rostro. Yo sé que ella me tiene. Y ella sabe que yo sé.

"¿Puedo ir a Yerba" Murmuro rápidamente mirando hacia un lado. No la puedo mirar a los ojos y admitir la derrota.

"Hmm..." _Oh dame un puto descanso_! "Tal vez..." _Tal vez?! Vega estoy llegando a mi limite y no quieres conocerlo_. "Pero primero..." Sonríe maliciosamente y estira los brazos. "Tienes que darme un abrazo..." Su sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja mientras estremece las cejas.

_Perra_

Debería haberlo sabido que el pequeño incidente del baño ayer no sería rápidamente olvidado por ella. Supongo que nunca pensé que tendría las agallas para hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que estoy un poco impresionada por Vega. No importa cuantas veces la derribe, ella siempre se levanta. Ella no abandona sus patéticos intentos por ser mi amiga. Ella es o muy estúpida o una masoquista total que soporta toda la mierda que le nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, pero admiro eso de ella. Ella nunca se rinde. Por el contrario, parece esforzarse aún más. No sólo poniéndose al día con mi abuso, a veces ella lo devuelve, como hoy. A veces me encuentro buscando su aprobación en igual medida, porque sé que mientras ella me mira a mí, seguirá luchando por mi afecto. Es por eso que le doy un poco de holgura, lo suficiente para hacerle pensar que está llegando a alguna parte conmigo, solo lo suficiente y luego tirar esa esperanza a sus pies, y hacerla caer. Sin embargo al instante ella estará ahí de pie aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza y lo intentara de nuevo. Lo sé, estoy harta de obtener placer con su dolor, pero no puedo evitarlo! Es como si yo no puedo evitarla tenerla demasiado cerca y sin embargo no puedo soportar la idea deque ella no esté.

Sí, es jodido, dime algo que no sé.

La miro, sus brazos y cejas meneándose. Ganas está ronda Vega, creo. Aún así, tengo que jugar el juego, no puedo fácilmente dar por vencida. Ese es su trabajo.

"No." murmuro.

"Vamos" Ella engatusa como si hablara a un perro.

"No, yo no quiero."

"Vamos."

"No."

"Solo hazlo"

Yo le disparé una mala mirada y abro mis brazos, dejando que me envuelve en un abrazo. Su cuerpo se envuelve alrededor de la mía mientras ella descansa su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro. Ella se siente exactamente como ella: cálida y acogedora. Me pregunto ¿Cómo me sentirá? ¿Fría e indiferente?

Recuerdo la primera vez que dejé que me convenciera para abrazarla. Fue después de que ella me ayudó con la obra en la que había trabajado tan duro para impresionar a mi padre. El idiota ni siquiera le importaba un comino. Sólo fingía no estar decepcionado ya que había gente alrededor. Aún así, el echo de que Vega estaba tan orgullosa de mí hizo que la desaprobación de mi padre no me importará tanto. Fue entonces cuando decidí que quería mantenerla cerca. Es por eso que le di ese pequeño abrazo, que resultó nuestra relación agria llevándola a una situación de ami-enemigas que he explicado anteriormente.

Me trajo de vuelta al presente, cuando ella comienza a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta aprieto mis manos alrededor de ella, llevándola más cerca de mí.

"Aww ves" Ella dice mientras sigue frotando su mano arriba y abajo en mi espalda, la quiero dejar ir, pero no puedo, tenerla tan cerca se siente... "Darle a Tori un gran abrazo, no es tan malo como-" No me gusta esto, me siento incómoda, el equilibrio de las cosas se están volteando, y no en mi favor.

Empiezo a apretar más duro desde que parece que no me puede dejar ir, trato de recuperar el control. "Bueno-" ella se ahoga. Siento su cuerpo apretado contra el mío aún más, más fuerte. No puede ser placentero, tiene que ser doloroso, al igual que los otros aspectos de nuestra amistad. Espera -¿La amistad? "Eso es muy apretado" _Jade, Jade, contrólate a ti misma_, aprieto más y más fuerte hasta que nos derrumbamos en el piso. "¡Oh!¡Ayúdame!" chilla cuando termino encima de ella.

"Jade..." Beck regaña. Él agarra mis hombros y me detiene. Miro a Vega que sigue tirada en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ella se sienta lentamente y hace una mueca de dolo que estoy segura que se lastimó la espalda.

"¡Ay! ¿ Qué fue eso?" Ella llora, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Sonrió finalmente sintiendo como se restableció el equilibrio.

"Ese fue mi agradecimiento Vega, por tu generosidad." Me burlo y agarro el brazo de Beck y tiró de él hacia la puerta. "Nos encontraremos en tu casa a las 9:30 de la mañana para ir al aeropuerto. Asegúrate de tener suficiente café" Digo a medida que voy saliendo.

"... Kay." Fue su respuesta débil.

_Así esta mejor. La estúpida y sumisa Vega. Justo como debe ser_.


	2. Avión

Al parecer, el primer capítulo fue leído por muchos, pero solo 3 dejaron Review. Me gustaría que dejaran al menos un review diciéndome que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

Victorious NO me pertenece (por desgracia) sin más que decir disfruten.

**Tori**

"Trina" Siseo. "Tu loción que huele mal, la estás poniendo toda en mis pantalones!" Empujo sus pies cubiertos de loción de mi regazo y limpio mis Jeans con un pañuelo de papel.

"Tori, mira lo que has echo!" Ella gime cuando empujo sus pies untados de loción fuera de mi regazo. "tengo que mantener mis pies en alto durante quince minutos para que la loción funcione y pueda librarme de todas las arrugas del pie!"

"¿Y por qué tienes que ponerlos en _mi_ regazo?" Exijo.

"Duh! Estamos en un avión tonta" Dice en un tono condescendiente. "No hay muchos lugares para que yo pueda estirarme."

"¿Por qué no pudiste esperar hasta que llegáramos a Yerba?"

"Porque quiero que mis pies sin arrugas en el momento en que lleguemos allí, así puedo lucirlos en la playa!" Ella explica mientras vuelve aplicar loción. "Y para que eso suceda tengo que aplicarlo cada treinta minutos. Ahora, se una buena hermana pequeña y masajea la loción de mis pies!" Con eso ella vuelve a poner sus pies en mi regazo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro desesperanzado y comienzo a frotar sus pies, con las manos haciendo ruidos blandos a medida que la sustancia pegajosa de color marrón se impulsa a través de los dedos de los pies. Me estremezco y me aparto a por lo menos tener la mente distraída de las actividades de mi mano. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de sobrevivir a un vuelo de 16 horas con Trina sentado junto a mí, no tengo ni idea. Estoy empezando a cuestionar si el nuevo coche que mis padres me prometieron comprar valdrá la pena.

Miro a mi alrededor el avión de pasajeros en la que estamos es bastante pequeña y sencilla. Sólo hay dos asientos por fila, en lugar de tres. El pasillo es muy estrecho y sólo hay dos baños situados en la parte trasera del avión. No hay televisión, ni radio, ni servicio de conexión Wi-Fi gratuita. Estoy tratando de aún no usar mi Pear-Pod para hacer durar la batería, pero Trina ya me está volviendo loca y eso que sólo hemos estado en el avión cuarenta y cinco minutos. Echo un vistazo a los asientos junto a nosotros para ver a Robbie y Rex escuchar atentamente una de las historias de la visión que le dio la leche de coco a Sikowitz. Vuelvo la cabeza ligeramente hacia los dos asientos delante de ellos y veo a Andre diciéndole a Beck acerca de una chica de Northridge que le había invitado la cena, sólo para darse cuenta que al final de la cita le robo su billetera, su reloj y los calcetines. Beck y Jade se habían peleado en el aeropuerto cuando Jade acusó a Beck de "coquetear descaradamente" con la señorita que registra el equipaje sólo porque él le dijo "salud" cuando estornudó, por lo que no están sentados juntos. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde sólo puedo oír el incesante parloteo de Cat. Cómo los boletos de Jade y Beck fueron adquiridos después de todos los demás, los asientos asignados a ellos no están cerca del resto del grupo.

" Y luego esta otra vez, mi hermano se fue al acuario pero se metió en uno de los hábitats y hacía cosas inapropiadas con los delfines así que ahora él tiene que mantener una distancia de al menos 50 metros de mamíferos acuáticos en todo momento. Jeje. Acuático. Es una palabra divertida suena como un pato. Por el Cua. Mira como se ve mi boca cuando lo digo! Cuaaaa. " De repente la voz de Cat es amortiguada por algo. "pero no tenfgo hambref" Oigo su voz entre jadeos.

"Come los deliciosos Pretzels" Oigo la voz irritada de Jade. "Eso es, abre la boca."

Pongo los ojos cuando me imagino a Jade rellenando la boca de Cat con los bocadillos salados para mantenerla callada.

"Pero Jade!" Cat dice entre toses "Los pretzels me dan sed y la señorita con el lunar dijo que no están pasando con el carrito de las bebidas durante otra hora, me moriré de sed! Una vez mi hermano pensó que había muerto."

"Argghhhh!" Oigo el gruñido de Jade. Empujo rápidamente los pies de Trina de mi regazo, ignorando sus protestas, y me apresuro hacia la parte trasera donde Jade y Cat están sentadas. Jade se desplomó en su asiento el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cat moviendo sus pies feliz que colgaba en su asiento como un niño, con la boca aún cubierta con pretzels, pues sigue hablando.

"El se cayó del techo de una fábrica de algodón, por lo que pensó que eran nubes y- oh hola Toriiii!" Se detiene y me mira con su adorable sonrisa.

"Heeey Cat!" Yo digo mirando a Jade que todavía no abre los ojos. La mirada de Cat se fijan en mis manos.

"Jeje. ¿Por qué tus manos están cubiertas de mugre marrón?" pregunta mientras ella toca tentativamente la loción repugnante que cubre los dedos, luego lleva su dedo a su nariz. "EW! ¿Y por qué huele como la casa de la abuela de Robbie?" Llora mientras arruga y pone su cara de asco.

"Oh, um, Trina me estaba obligando a darle un masaje en los pies y"

"Oooh me encantan los masajes! Y los pies" Cat se levanta y se dirije a mi asiento, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y susurrar de nuevo a nosotras, "los dedos se ven raros, como diminutas manos, jeje" A continuación, se deja caer junto a Trina que sin dudarlo lanza sus pies en el regazo de Cat y le da instrucciones de masaje.

"Ni siquiera pienses que te vas a sentar aqui con esa cosa repugnante en tus manos." Jade dice, haciéndome dirijir mi atención a ella. Ella todavía tiene los ojos cerrados mientras reclina la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento.

"Oh, está bien." Me dirijo a los lavabos para lavarme las manos. De repente la realidad me golpea.

Voy a sentarme con Jade.

Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente y me miro fijamente en mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Quizas Cat exigirá su asiento en unas pocas horas cuando ella se canse de Trina. O tal vez Trina enviará a Cat cuando se canse de ella. Quizás Beck y Jade se arreglen y Jade me correrá a patadas. Pero mientras me tengo que quedar con ella.

Me quejo y golpeo mi cabeza contra el espejo. _¿Por qué tenía que venir y asegurarme que Jade no envíaria a Cat volando por la salida de emergencia? _Me maldigo a mí misma. Ahora puedo terminar muy bien esta situación. De mala gana, apriento la pequeña puerta y me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento.

Este va a ser un largo vuelo. . .

**Jade**

Siento que el asiento de al lado se mueve y sé que Vega está de vuelta del baño. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada. El avión hace de repente otra turbulencia y apreto mis manos en el reposabrazos con más fuerza. Ha estado haciendo eso durante la ultima media hora, pero ya que no ha sido más importante que casi nadie parece importale mucho. Un poco de turbulencia es de esperar en cada vuelo. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir como mi estómago se apreta contra mi corazón cada vez que hay un pequeño bache.

Sí, Jade West tiene miedo a volar, superenlo!. No es mi culpa que tenga sueños constantes que involucran accidentes de avión en llamas. Claro en el momento son cool y entretenidos, pero ahora... no tanto. Esa es una de las razones por las que no me opuse cuando Cat se fue, yo puedo tolerar a esa chica en un buen día, pero ahora estoy demasiado ansiosa, y su habladuria constante sobre ese maldito hermano suyo me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Prefiero mucho más a Vega aquí. Al menos puedo torturarla por un tiempo, eso siempre alegra mi estado de ánimo.

"¿Jade?" Ella susurra, como si tuviera miedo de hablar demasiado alto. "Jade, ¿estás bien?"

El avión se sacude de nuevo y mis manos se aferran aún más al reposabrazos. Aprieto los ojos cerrados y tomo un tembloroso suspiro profundo. De repente siento que una mano calida cubre la mía. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y miro hacia abajo para ver el agarre de Vega en mi mano. Poco a poco mi mirada empieza a subir para encontrarse con la de ella mientras me da una sonrisa débil. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué demonios cree que está haciendo, cuando el maldito avión se sacude de nuevo. Antes de que me de cuenta de lo _que estoy_ haciendo, suelto el brazo del agarre de Tori y giro mi mano para que quede palma arriba, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apretando su mano. Cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo mientras trato que mi estómago y mi corazón regresen a su lugar.

"Jesucristo, ¿quién coño está piloteando el avión? ¿un mono ciego?" Murmuro entre dientes y presiono mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

"Aquí, tal vez esto ayude." Abro los ojos y veo a Vega sosteniendo su Pear Pod con la mano libre y un gesto hacia mí. Eso hace que me de cuenta que todavía estoy agarrando la otra mano, así que la solté inmediatamente. Ella no parece darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y si lo hace, ella finge que no. Me aclaro la garganta y tomo el Pera Pod y empiezo a navegar a través de su música.

"Wow, Vega. Estoy impresionado." Digo con una sonrisa. Veo una pequeña sonrisa por mis palabras. "Yo me esperaba algo así como las Spice Girls, Nsync y melodías de Disney, pero en realidad- Oh hablé demasiado pronto." Ella mira por encima de mí tratando de ver lo que me hizo parar.

"¡Hey!" Ella llora. "El Rey León es un clásico! Apuesto que incluso le encantó y se sabía todas las canciones!"

"Sí... Cuando yo tenía _cinco años_." Resoplo. "No puedo creer que tienes todas las canciones." Digo riendo mientras continuo desplazandome en las canciones. Ella resopla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Oh relajate Vega. Creo que es un poco lindo." ... _¿Qué? _

"...¿Qué?" Pregunta con incredulidad. Puedo escuchar por completo la sonrisa estúpida mientras habla. Ni siquiera me molesté en lanzar una mirada para hacerla callar, porque ella podría notar mi rubor. Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, yo no sé ni de dónde o porque carajo las dije. Nunca expreso con voz mis pensamientos sobre Vega, a menos por supuesto que sean negativos, sarcasticos o insultantes. Como siempre digo: Si sólo tengo algo bueno que decir, mejor no dire nada en absoluto. Así que en las situaciones en donde yo no odie su forma de cantar, o su actuación no me dan ganas de vomitar, o ella no lo hace tan mal. Esos son todos los pensamientos que guardo para mí misma, porque yo sé que si yo fuera a expresarlas se haría una idea equivocada y pensaría que en realidad no la odio. Lo cual, quiero decir, la odio, pero yo no la odio... pero no me gusta tampoco. No puedo. Sería como desequilibrar el universo y nos traeria a las ruinas a las dos. Nunca podemos ser amigas.

"¿Acabas de llamarme a mi linda?" ella se ríe. Ella se está riendo, joder. ¿Ves? Esta es una de las razones que no podemos ser amigas. Dejé escapar un gemido exasperado y me vuelvo hacia ella.

"No Vega, yo no te llame _linda_" Digo disgustada por la palabra. "Dije que pensaba que el echo de que tenía toda la banda sonora de el Rey Léon era _un poco lindo_." Ella se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia adelante, pero mantiene esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Me vuelvo hacia el dispositivo de musica y pongo algo de los Beatles. La mayoría de la gente piensa que solo estoy es musica oscura, a veces demoníaca, pero en realidad tengo una gran debilidad por los clásicos. Me sorprende que Vega tiene toda su discografía. Así que puse y pulse SHUFFLE antes de empujar los auriculares en los oídos y recostándome. Cierro mis ojos justo cuando comienza la música.

Estoy fuera de mi juego. Tengo que recuperar el control de la situación con Vega. El pequeño accidente _"de agarrarle la mano"_ y _"decirle lindo"_ la confundio. Para empeorar las cosas, me doy cuenta de que no me importa tanto como pensé que lo haría. Me había sentido más tranquila cuando ella puso su mano sobre la mía. No me dolió o me hizo sentir enferma. Ella no se burlo de ello y no se reía en mi cara cuando vio que yo, Jade West, tenía miedo de un poco de turbulencia. Por el contrario, sus ojos reflejaban una preocupación genuina y de comprensión. ¿Y qué si ella tiene la banda sonora de el Rey León? Es una gran película. Y sí ella es una chica de 16 años ¿y qué? Sikowitz todavía tiene su manta de bebé envuelto en su silla en la escuela porque dice que le da un sentido de amor y unidad... (Al parecer, su madre le dio a luz en una piscina para niños en el centro de la sala de la comunidad de su edificio de apartamentos rodeado de amigos y vecinos... Si. No preguntes.) Carajo. Estos pensamientos están confundiendo mi mente. Yo claramente no tengo una aversión tal por Vega. ¿Entonces por qué diablos voy y trato de convencer a ella y los demás de lo contrario? ¿Por qué soy tan perra con todo el mundo que trata de ser amable conmigo? Beck lo mencionó una vez.

"_¿Porque odias tanto a Tori?" me había preguntado mientras jugaba con mi cabello mientras estabamos acostados en su cama con mi cabeza en su regazo mirando hacia el techo. Nos quedábamos en su RV hablando de nada, disfrutando la presencia del otro._

_Lo pensé un rato. En honor a la verdad yo no lo sabía. Era sólo mi reacción natural a ser una perra con las personas que eran buenas conmigo. Y así Tori es sin duda uno de ellos. La única diferencia era que los demás en cuanto se dieron cuenta de qué y cómo era, dejaron de intentarlo y me dejarón en paz. Mientras que Tori nunca se detuvo. Supongo que por eso la odie más que a los otros. Por su obstinación y determinación._

"_Porque ella es muy agradable." Respondi simplemente._

"_¿Porqué ella es demasiado agradable?" Repitió. "¿Cómo es ese un motivo para odiar a alguien? ¿No deberíamos llevarnos con buena gente"_

"_La amabilidad es sólo una fachada de la gente que se esconde detrás. Nunca son genuinos. Tan pronto como ellos no tienen que ganar con su amabilidad, lo dejan a un lado y muestran sus verdaderos rostros." Dije y no pude notar un dejo de amargura en mi voz. "Abrirte a la gente así sólo te prepara para la decepción."_

"_Hmm." Fue todo lo que respondió y no volvío a mencionarlo._

Suspiro y me muevo en un ángulo en el que mi espalda esté recargada y estoy frente al pasillo. Abro los ojos y miro a Vega sentada a mi lado. Ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el apoyo para la cabeza, tocando algún tipo de ritmo en sus piernas con sus manos y estoy segura de que si mi saco los auriculares que la oiría tarareando una melodía cursi. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Me quito uno de los auriculares y para mi sorpresa ella está tarareando la canción que se está reproducciendo actualmente en el Pera Pod "Something" de The Beatles. Me pregunto si el volumen es realmente tan fuerte que ella puede oírlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, agarro el auricular que habia sacado y con rapidez se lo pongo en su oído. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y ella me lanza una mirada de sorpresa. Simplemente me enderezo en mi asiento para que no haya tanta distancia entre nuestros oídos y los auriculares se mantengan en su lugar.

Vega todavía parece sorprendida. Sonrío cuando me imagino los pensamientos que deben de estar pasando por su cabeza. Cuestionando mis motivos. Preguntandose si ese gesto inocente se convertiría en una especie de broma. Hombre ¿Qué tan perra eh sido con está chica para ponerla tan nerviosa por una cosa tan simple? Tal vez debería ser un poco, sólo un poco menos perra. Lo suficiente como para demostrarle que estoy interesada en mantener lo que sea que sea esta... cosa de _"amienemigas_" que tenemos. Pero no demasiado para que no se siente cómoda como si dejara de tratar de ganar.

Wow. Tal vez yo tengo un problema.

Oh bueno, es lo que es.

Seguimos escuchando música por un tiempo y, finalmente, Vega se relaja una vez que ella se da cuenta que no estoy pensando en morder su oreja en el momento en que baje la guardia. La Pera Pod hace un pitido indicando que la duración de la batería es bajo. Arranco los auriculares de ambos oídos y los envuelvo alrededor del dispositivo después de apagarla.

"Baja de batería." Le explico cuando Vega me da una mirada inquisitiva. Puse el dispositivo en su regazo y murmuro un pequeño "gracias". Una vez más, me doy cuenta que la agarro con la guardia baja, mientras sus ojos se abren cuando tartamudea un "de nada". Sonrío para mis adentros al pensar en que torturarar a Vega con amabilidad es tan divertido como torturarla con hostilidad.

Este va a ser un vuelo de diversión. . .


	3. ¿Amistad?

Bueno con ustedes el tercer capítulo.

Nos Leemos Abajo.

Victorious NO me pertenece, la historia tampoco, el autor (wiskster) me dio el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

Ahora si sin mas que decir. Enjoy :D

**Tori**

Jade me está volviendo loca. Ella empieza a ser tan agradable. Al principio pensé que estaba siendo amable conmigo para que yo no le dijera a nadie acerca de su miedo por las turbulencias y que agarro mi mano. Y aunque hubiera sido una buena manera de vengarme de ella, sabía que yo nunca podría usar los miedos y debilidades de alguien en contra de ellos. Aunque si la situación fuera al revés, ella no hubiera dudado en usarlo contra mí. Además, me hizo sentir de alguna forma especial, por dejarme ver ese lado vulnerable del gran mal que es Jade West. Y yo no voy al mentir y decir que no, me alegre cuando me di cuenta que estaba realmente en condiciones de ser consuelo para ella, como una amiga real. Y aunque eso es exactamente lo que a sido mi objetivo con ella durante todo este tiempo que nos conocemos la una a la otra, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por el echo de que en realidad me está dejando. Yo esperaba que ella regresara bruscamente a su actitud tan pronto como vio que yo no pensaba en revelar su pequeño secreto. Pero a medida que los minutos han pasado, estoy casi segura de que ella está disfrutando de esto tanto como yo.

Habíamos escuchado música durante una hora más o menos en primer lugar, cuando ella cerró mi Pear Pod, temía que de un momento a otro las cosas se pondrían torpes entre nosotras pero no lo hicieron. Las siguientes tres horas hemos encontrado que podemos hablar de todo, desde la escuela, hasta quien fue nuestro personaje favorito de los Power Rangers. De echo, estamos hablando como amigas. No es como si de repente nos iríamos a trenzar el cabello y pintar las uñas. Ella todavía va a tirar un comentario sarcástico ocasional o miradas burlonas, porque quiero decir _ella sigue siendo __**Jade West**_... Pero no es como otras veces, cuando su único objetivo de estar en la conversación es para ridiculizarme.

Aún así, me dije a mí misma que debo de ser prudente y no ponerme demasiado cómoda en caso de que todo sea una broma y ella estaba pensando en aplastar mi espíritu tan pronto como dejé elevarse demasiado alto. Ella parece divertirse ante mi vacilación para relajarme y disfrutar de nuestra amistad actual. A veces, estoy segura de que de dice cosas agradables para ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

Se siente real, aunque es Jade. No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendida porque hay más en ella que nunca había llegado a ver. Poco a poco mi fascinación con esta nueva faceta encontrada empujó mis miedos a la parte trasera de mi mente yo era capaz de abrazar plenamente está amistad.

"Así que, por supuesto, mi mamá se asustó e insistió en llevarme a ver un médico." Le digo mientras me llevo otro pretzel a la boca.

"Porque estabas empezando a parecerte al bebé araña mecánica de Toy Story" Jade añade. Surco mi frente y volteo a ella con una ofensa fingida. Ella sonríe tomando unos pretzels de la pequeña bolsa que estamos compartiendo y asiente con la cabeza para que yo continuara.

"Bueno, no fue _tan_ malo... yo _todavía me veía linda_." Me encojo de hombros y sonrío alegremente.

"Sí, estoy segura de que esos parches de calvicie te hicieron ver bastante como una pequeña princesa." Ella se burla mientras toma un sorbo de su café. Me pregunto si el café y las galletas saladas son una buena combinación. Jade ciertamente parece estar disfrutando. Pero por otra parte, ella parece que le gusta acompañar todo con la bebida caliente.

"De cualquier manera," Continúo lanzándole otra mirada sucia. "Resulta que yo estaba sufriendo de estrés grave."

"Vega, a los seis años." Jade dice con incredulidad. "¿Qué podría causar tanto estrés a una asquerosa mente dulce Tori Vega de seis años, que estaba empezando a parecerse a Sikowitz?" Fruncí el ceño ante la comparación.

"Una asquerosa mente... molesta, Trina Vega de siete años" Yo respondo señalando a mi cabeza hacia la parte delantera del avión donde puedo oír el leve sonido del canto de Trina y la risa de Cat. La ceja de Jade se arquea y ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente en comprensión. "Sabes, desde entonces cada vez que incluso me siento un poquito estresada, mi cabello se cae!" Me quejo, tirando de mi pelo con las manos para enfatizar mi punto.

"Vega no creo que tu vida podría ser clasificada como 'estresante'. " Jade se burla, lanzando comillas al aire en la última palabra.

"Oh, te sorprenderías, _West_." Discuto con un tono mordaz. "¿Ves esto de aquí?" Vuelvo la cara lejos de ella, rozando un poco de pelo a un lado para revelar un pequeño punto sin pelo detrás de mi oreja derecha en la base de mi cuello. "Este de aquí es ciertamente una pequeña parte de su contribución." Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta alrededor cuando de repente siento unos dedos cálidos suaves al tacto.

"¿Quieres decir que yo cause esto?" La oigo preguntar con asombro mientras ella recorre suavemente su dedo sobre él, provocando un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. "Eso es impresionante." Ella habla en voz baja, y hay un dejo de ¿_orgullo_? En su voz. Como si ella está satisfecha de sí misma por haberme hecho pasar por tanto estrés, ahora que tenía una calva. Pongo los ojos en blanco, ya que debería de haber esperado esta reacción, mientras me enderezo en mi asiento.

"Sólo falta que choques cinco contigo misma" Digo sarcásticamente tratando de luchar contra la sonrisa que se quiere formar en mi cara.

"Oh Vega , no es mi culpa que no puedas soportar mi sentido del humor y aceptar mis bromas" Dice agitando la mano con desdén

"Sí, seguro que ese es mi problema." Me río. Ella deja escapar un suspiro exasperado antes de volverse hacia a mí.

"Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, voy a robar una de las pelucas de Robbie para cuando nos graduemos ya que estoy completamente segura que estarás calva para entonces." Ella dice sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Quieres decir que no estás pensando en dejar de torturarme a corto plazo?" Le pregunto con un puchero. Ella me mira por un momento. Finalmente sonríe y pone los ojos.

"Ok Vega, todas las bromas aún lado." Ella me mira con una seriedad."Hay una frase que he oído decir que creo que va a ser muy útil para ti y tu... situación." Añade señalando mi pelo. "Se puede tomar como una frase para vivir, un lema sí quieres."

"¿Sí?" Le pregunte mientras me enderezo en mi asiento, interesada rápidamente en cualquier tipo de sabiduría que Jade me había considerado de repente lo suficientemente digna para compartir.

"Sí, es.. uh. Maldita sea, no puedo recordar cómo va..." Ella arruga las cejas, dando golpecitos con el dedo en los labios, tratando de recordarlo. "Es más bien el significado de la misma, ¿sabes?" Asiento con la cabeza varias veces aleatoriamente. "Quiere decir... mierda, esto me va a estar molestando hasta que lo recuerde. Significa... Sin preocuparse!" exclama chasqueando sus dedos y mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa y grande ojos verdes cuando ella empieza a recordarlo. "Sí! Sin preocuparse... es como, eh... hay que vivir, mmm... a vivir así...?" Ella dice señalándolo con la mano mientras habla.

"¡Oh, creo que la he oído también!" Yo suspiro. Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza, animándome para ayudarla a entenderlo.

"Sí, sí! Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir, a vivir así." Ella cierra los ojos brevemente mientras se clava en su mente. "...yo ya aprendí"

"Hakuna Matata!" Lloro, tirando mi mano en el aire triunfante. La miro con una amplia sonrisa, muy orgullosa de mí misma por averiguarlo. Mi sonrisa se congela y mi alegría se convierte en confusión cuando veo a Jade mirándome con una sonrisa demasiado divertida. Ella levanta su ceja perforada, su sonrisa se hace mas grande. Mis cejas se unen en confusión mientras me le quedo viendo. ¿Por qué ella me mira así? Lo logre ¿no? Lo recuerdo por qué ella estaba can-

_Oh... mi... dios..._

Mis ojos se abren y puedo sentir toda la sangre de mi cuerpo correr hacía mi cara cuando la realización me golpea como un montón de ladrillos. Debo de ser todo un espectáculo porque Jade irrumpe en carcajadas. Y me refiero a reír en serio. Nunca en mis dos años de conocerla la he visto reír tanto. Caray, yo creo que jamás había escuchado reír así. Claro ella sonríe o da un resoplido en algunos comentarios que había echo, pero ahora realmente se esta riendo.

Me siento allí, deseando que mi cara vuelva a su color original. Jade se dobló en dos, tratando de ahogar su risa dirigiéndola en su regazo. Ella trata de sentarse con la espalda recta y lucha contra los estallidos de risa, pero tan pronto como se vuelve para mirarme empieza a reír de nuevo.

Una sonrisa empieza a formarse lentamente tirando de mis labios, mientras la veo. Yo siempre he notado que Jade es hermosa, especialmente en aquellos casos cuando sonríe, pero verla riendo como ella es ahora lleva su belleza a un nivel completamente nuevo. Es realmente una lástima que ella no deja que otros vean más de lo que es ella a menudo. Incluso el sonido de su risa es atractiva, es terroso, profunda y sin embargo la luz y el fuego. Es así como es Jade.

Al darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando hace que me sonroje de nuevo. Justo en ese momento Jade me mira, suspirando como el último ataque de risa, se apaga.

"Mierda, Vega" Ella murmura, con una voz cansada, pues todavía sigue tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Eso fue..." ella me mira y se ríe. "Eso fue jodidamente gracioso." Me sonrojo de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo en la bandeja donde yacían los pretzels.

"Te odio" Hago pucheros. Muevo mis ojos sin mover mi cabeza y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que crece en mi cara, cuando vi su sonrisa de nuevo.

"Estoy realmente sorprendida, que te haya tomado tanto tiempo en adivinarla, ya que es una de tus canciones más reproducidas en tu Pera Pod..." murmura la ultima parte con un sonrisa. Me ruborizo para lo que parece ser la centésima vez hoy en día, me inclino hacia atrás lo más que puedo mientras dejo escapar un gemido. Ella simplemente se ríe y golpea juguetona mente mi brazo. "Oh, relájate, te hace sentir mejor. No eres tan mala." hace una pausa y me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Yo quiero escuchar la canción un poco ahora." Ella susurra con un guiño. Y en serio, no puede ser saludable ruborizarse tan repetidamente en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Jade saca mi Pear Pod de la bolsa del asiento frente a mí y me entrega un auricular. Escuchamos la canción cerca de tres veces antes de que la batería se muriera en medio de la cuarta reproducción. Y cada vez que cantaba la parte de "Hakuna Matata" ella reía o sonreía, mientras me sentaba allí fingiendo estar molesta y aceptar que mi cara puede que nunca más volverá a su color normal.

Nos deslizamos en una conversación cómoda después de eso. Y por un momento, me olvido de todo lo demás. El avión, nuestros amigos y que estamos a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de Yerba... Es sólo esto, el ahora, Jade y yo hablando, como si lo hubiésemos hecho siento de veces antes. Es tan natural. Así de fácil. Sus bromas y burlas no llevan el veneno que suelen tener. Ella no está tratando de hacerme daño con sus comentarios, está siendo ella misma, sin ataduras, sin paredes. Me encuentro a mí misma relajarme en vez de estar constantemente de puntillas, con miedo de decir algo equivocado. Miedo de que estoy traspasando fuera de la línea a territorio de Jade.

_Soy como una niña que finalmente se le permitió entrar en una tienda de dulces después de que se le negara repetidamente la entrada, corriendo ansiosa y emocionada por descubrir todo por primera vez. Jade es como una niña que juró que no le gustan los dulces, siempre negándose a entrar en la tienda y simplemente mirando de lejos, y poco a poco haciendo su camino en el interior y con cautela pero mirando con curiosidad alrededor._

Los dos refrescos que había bebido tuvieron repercusiones inevitables y me excusé para ir al baño. _Tal vez eso es todo. Tal vez mi trabajo duro y mi perseverancia por fin ha dado sus frutos! Jade y yo somos amigas._ Creo que me lavo las manos con una gran sonrisa estampada en mi cara. Yo hago mi camino de vuelta hacia el asiento pero me quedo fría cuando me doy cuenta de que alguien lo ocupa. Puedo ver a Beck pasando una mano por su cabello deslumbrante como él habla junto a Jade. _¿Debo esperar? ¿Se moverá de lugar? ¿Debo hacer mi camino al antiguo asiento de Beck y dejarles hablar? _Me acerco a ellos para hacerme una idea de la situación. Beck parece a gusto y Jade no parece molesta, así que me imagino que no están peleando más. Sonrío y estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando Jade me interrumpe.

"Vete lejos Vega" Ella exige con frialdad. La miro con confusión.

"Pero..." tartamudeo tratando de intentar comprender en mi cabeza el cambio repentino.

"Mira, sólo porque te permití que te sentarás aqui para no asesinar a Cat, no significa que seamos amigas de repente o que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo del necesario." Ella escupe, su expresión pétrea y carente de emoción. La miro con total incredulidad. Suplicando con mis ojos que ella esté bromeando. Pero ella sólo mira hacia atrás, poniendo la sonrisa que es como su firma, no me atrevía decir algo. Me siento como si alguien me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Este sentimiento sentimiento torcido y enfermo se arrastra a través de mí, cuando me doy cuenta que todo ha sbía sido un maldito acto. _Soy una maldita idiota_! Me maldigo a mí misma. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? ¿Cómo se me olvido con quien estaba tratando? Quiero decir ¿Realmente pensé que podría romper las paredes de Jade West? _¡Jadelyn August West!_ me doy cuenta entonces que sin duda hace honor a su reputación de ser una gran actriz, ya que las ultimas horas seguro que me engañaron.

"Yo, eh, sólo quería conseguir mi Pear Pod." Digo suavemente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y retirándolo del asiento. "Voy a seguir mi camino." Digo con una débil sonrisa, mirando una vez más los ojos verde azul de hielo. Beck me da una sonrisa de disculpa en nombre de su novia, como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. "Nos vemos más tarde." Murmuro mientras empiezo a girar para marcharme. Justo en ese momento, te juro que veo un destello de algo que se parecía a la culpa en los ojos de Jade. Pero se ha ido rápidamente y reemplazado con su ceño duro habitual. _Basta Tori! Me digo a mí misma, deja de ver lo que quieres ver y dejarlo ir... Nada a cambiado. Nada va a cambiar Nunca._

Me desplomo en el asiento junto a un Andre dormido y dejé escapar un suspiro. Aprieto cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, sintiendo cómo se queman con lágrimas no derramadas. ¿_Por qué deje que me afectara? Debería de estar acostumbrada a esto ahora ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué diablos duele tanto?_ Creo que siento que una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Pero yo no entiendo lo que pasó. Todo estaba bien. Todo era perfecto. Estábamos perfecto. _Todo estaba en tu mente, Tori._ **NO!**. Sé que no todo estaba en mi mente. No podría haber sido. Se sentía real. _Sentía __Real._ Simplemente no hay otra explicación. Pero eso es Jade West para usted... Indefinible. Inexplicable. Inalcanzable.

**Jade**

"Así que la apuñala en la garganta y cierra la tijera de lado, la sangre brotaba a borbotones por todas partes, tanto de ellos como una cascada." Termino haciendo gestos con los brazos. Vega mantiene su manos en su cuellos protectoramente y palidece considerablemente, haciendo que sonría.

"¿A borbotones?..." Susurra, sus ojos marrones vidriosos tienen una mirada lejana como se imagina todos los detalles de la escena que acabo de describir a ella de mi película favorita. "Al igual que una cascada..." De repente se vuelve hacia mí, borrando todo rastro de repugnancia de su rostro que estaba allí hace un momento. "Lo que me recuerda, tengo que hacer pis!"

"Eso es asqueroso Vega, no necesito saber lo que tu cuerpo requiere que hagas con tu vejiga." Hago una mueca.

"¿Es asqueroso?" ella se vuelve antes de pararse para entrar al baño. "Jade. Acabas de describir para mí con gran lujo de detalle, cómo una mujer se levanta de entre los muertos y se las arregló para matar a sus dos mejores ex-amigas con sólo un par de tijeras, pero que yo te diga que tengo que ir al baño ¿te da asco?" Pregunta con incredulidad.

"Tal vez es sólo el echo de que sé que va a salir de ti me da asco." Yo digo en un tono indiferente. Ella me lanza una mirada molesta acompañada de una sonrisa antes de hacer su camino al cuarto de baño. No es hasta que está adentro del cuarto que me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy mirando en dirección a ella y sonriendo como una idiota. Pongo mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro por la ventana hacia la oscuridad vacía.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que he pasado más de la mitad del vuelo con Vega. Y lo que es más sorprendente es que yo no lo odie. Es más. Lo disfruté. Desde hace un par de horas me olvidé por completo por lo que he estado tratando tan duro de odiarla. Para mantenerla a distancia. Al principio estaba divirtiéndome asustandola al ser amable con ella, pero luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ser agradable con ella. Fue fácil con Vega. No tuve que forzarlo. Y aunque no era demasiado dulce o cuidadosa, parecía aceptarlo y completamente disfrutar también. No creo que me he sentido tan abierta y ser simplemente yo misma por un largo tiempo... Fruncí el ceño ante la idea. Lo más cerca que he llegado a abrirme es con-

"Hey nena" Yo volteo mi cabeza y mis ojos se encuentran con los marrones suaves de Beck

_Mierda._

Por alguna razón que se me escapa siento pánico. Al igual que si hubiese echo algo mal y me siento culpable.

"Beck..." tartamudeo, la culpa se siente en mi voz. Me digo a mí misma que me tengo que calmar de una puta vez y trato de recuperar la compostura.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunta en voz baja. Mis ojos se vuelven al baño y luego a él, pero me parece que no puedo formar palabras con mi boca. "Uh... ¿está todo bien?" él pide.

"Sí, sí, siéntate o... lo que sea." Agito la mano con desdén. Pero por dentro tengo este sentimiento de culpabilidad apretando mi pecho. _¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo no hice nada!_ Beck se sienta y toma mi mano entre la suya. Miro hacia nuestros dedos entrelazados y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuando Vega sostuvo mi mano. Qué diferente se sentía.

"Así que..." Beck comienza, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Estamos bien ahora? ¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" añade la ultima parte con una sonrisa. Es esta pequeña cosa que hacemos cada vez que nos peleamos. Volviendo a la vez que nos separamos y Vega me ayudo a regresar con el. _Vega_. Aún así, después de toda la mierda que le había echo pasar en sus primeras semanas en Hollywood Arts no dudó en ayudarme. Al principio, yo había ido únicamente a confirmar mis sospechas que le gustaba Beck, así que había ido a probar como iba a reaccionar a mí diciéndole que Beck no quería volver conmigo y ver si ella estaba interesada. Pero cuando ella accedió a ayudarme y no mostró ningún interés en Beck en absoluto, sólo una autentica preocupación por mí, yo estaba desconcertada. Yo no sabía que hacer, mi plan consistía en haber que cosas haría ella al demostrar sus intenciones con mi novio. Me asustó la forma en que ella todavía estaba dispuesta a ser mi amiga. Ella me debió de haber odiado y no querer tener nada que ver conmigo! Pero allí estaba ella... de pie junto a mí con esa sonrisa tonta en su cara cuando le rogué a Beck que regresáramos.

"_¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" Le pregunte después de que rompimos el beso. _

"_¿Quién dijo que deje de hacerlo?" Respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarme de nuevo._

Ese recuerdo me trae de nuevo al presente.

"¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" Beck repite, pasando su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Hasta ahora él es el unico que no puse la fachada total de perra. Con el yo podía bajar la guardia y no tener nada de que preocuparme de que el podría disponer de mí en el momento en que no me considere útil. Podía verlo en sus ojos que me amaba. Esa es la única razón por lo que lo quería de vuelta. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, abriéndome por completo a Vega. Ese honor sólo está reservado para Beck! Eso es lo que hace que nuestra relación funcione. Eso es lo que me mantiene cuerda. Durante mucho tiempo he trabajado en empujar a la gente lejos, a sólo alejarlos, para disminuir las posibilidades de traición y mentira. Y hasta ahora ha funcionado. Hasta el momento _está funcionando_. Pero si la gente me ve abriéndome con Vega, sabrán que es un acto y lo utilizaran contra mí.

_Mierda. Mierda. Vete a la mierda!_

"¿Quién dijo que deje de hacerlo?" Yo digo débilmente. Él sonríe y me acerca para un beso. Le beso de vuelta pero no estoy de todo. Es cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto de baño abierto y miro hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapada haciendo algo malo. _Ok, esta mierda tiene que parar_, me digo. Estoy jodidamente confundida. Y no me gusta sentirme confundida. Me gusta tener las cosas definidas y claras. Y ahora mismo nada tiene un puto sentido!.

Veo a Vega de espalda antes de hacer su camino a nosotros.

_Vega. Estúpida Vega._

Ella es la razón por la que estoy desorientada. Ella es la que juega con el orden de las cosas. Ella altera que las cosas funcionen. Hay una razón por la cual no tengo amigos, y hay una razón por la cual la mantengo alejada... Todo el mundo sabe que Jade West no necesita amigos. Tengo a Beck. Nadie más es lo suficientemente bueno. Confiar en los demás me hace ver debil, vulnerable.

Ella se detiene por el asiento con esa gran sonrisa brillando y está a punto de decir algo cuando la interrumpí.

"Vete lejos Vega" Digo tan fríamente como puedo. Tengo que cortar lo que sea esto de raiz. Puedo ver la confusión en sus ojos cuando me mira sin comprender. Tengo mi mirada fría, inquebrantable.

"Pero..." tartamudea. Y ya puedo empezar a ver el dolor en sus grandes ojos marrones.

_Concéntrate__. Maldita sea. Enfocate. _

"Mira, sólo porque te permití que te sentarás aquí para no asesinar a Cat, no significa que seamos amigas de repente o que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo del necesario." Escupo la mayor cantidad de veneno que soy capaz. Ella me mira con incredulidad, casi rogándome que no le haga eso. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Tomando de nuevo que significa que tengo que reconocer que fue lo que me hizo sentir en primer lugar. Y yo no lo quiero. Me confunde, me hace sentir expuesta e indefensa. Y Jade West es cualquier cosa menos eso.

"Yo, eh, sólo quería conseguir mi Pear Pod." Vega finalmente murmura con una voz que es apenas un susurro mientras ella se agacha para sacar el dispositivo de música. "Voy a seguir mi camino." Ella continúa en voz baja, forzando una sonrisa en su cara que no llega a sus ojos. Se vuelve hacia mí por última vez, suplicando todavía con los ojos, aún dispuesta a perdonarme si me retracto. Algo en mi pecho duele por la mirada que me está dando. Y un destello rápido de las últimas horas me acomete, haciéndome sentir como un pedazo de mierda por hacerle esto a ella. Pero rápidamente lo empujo a un lado, ella me hizo esto. _Ella me arruino_. Ella arruino esto de ami-enemigas que teníamos. El estado de que uno pudiera estar cerca, pero no demasiado cerca.

Resignada, se gira y se aleja murmurando un pequeño "Nos vemos más tarde." y suelto un suspiro que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Me recuesto en el asiento y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Esto nunca me ha sucedido antes. Nunca me he sentido como una mierda por maltratar a Vega. Solía traerme placer de verla hacer pucheros. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ella no sólo estaba un poco desanimada o agravada por mí, no ella parecía herida y decepcionada... _Mierda_. Era diferente porque esto no había sido como otras veces. Esta vez la deje ir lejos, la había dejado entrar y ella me dejo entrar a mí. Por alguna puta razón se sintio como si hubiese entrado a una clase de universo paralelo en el que yo no era una perra y ella no me molestaba con su actitud alegre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz de Beck de repente me recuerda su presencia. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y lo miro fijamente, tratando de mantener una expresión en blanco.

"¿Qué fue que?" Pregunto con indiferencia.

"Toda esa cosa con Tori." El dice señalando hacia el frente donde Vega se había ido. "¿Qué ha pasado, Jade? ¿Por qué la tratas como una mierda?"

"Suenas sorprendido." Dije con burla, volviéndome hacia la ventana. No puedo mirarlo y arriesgarme a que vea a través de mí, como lo hace a menudo.

"Jade" El comienza con el tono suave mientras agarra de nuevo mi mano. "Yo no soy tonto, o sordo. Podía oír a ustedes aquí. Durante horas parecía que estar disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Hablando e incluso riendo" Añade lo último con una sonrisa y me congele.

_Él lo sabía. Él oyó._

Él extiende la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con la mano libre mientras yo vuelvo mi mirada hacia el suelo antes de girar lentamente hacia él. Sus cálidos ojos llenos de comprensión. Eso hace el nudo en mi estómago más grande.

"¿Por qué estás en contra de ella Jade? ¿Por qué estás en contra de dejar entrar a la gente? ¿Por qué no dejas que Tori sea tu amiga?" Mi cara debe de mostrar todas las emociones que estoy sintiendo porque levanta el apoya brazos que nos separa y tira de mí hacia él. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras siento sus dedos deslizandose entre mi pelo.

"No dejo que la gente entre, Beck." Digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma cuando mi voz suena suave y débil. "Sólo a ti. Sólo quiero dejarte entrar a ti, Beck." Sólo a él se le permite ver este lado de mí. Yo se que él no va a usarlo en mi contra. Él se ríe y me besa la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Lo sé, cariño. Y aunque tardó años, me alegro que me dejaras entrar." El sonríe. "Pero no hay nada de malo en dejar que otros entren. La gente no siempre va a apuñalar por la espalda o te abandonaran. Nadie es perfecto, y que está obligado a tener decepciones, pero como dicen, es mejor haber haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto." Levanto la vista hacia él en confusión.

"Pero... yo te amo." Digo débilmente. Lo que está diciendo no tiene ningún sentido. Él simplemente sonríe y cepilla un poco de cabello de mi cara.

"Y yo también te amo. Pero nuestro amor no es el unico que existe. Hay también el amor de amigos, y es de igual de impresionante que lo nuestro. Diferente pero igual de satisfactoria y gratificante." Lo miro por un momento.

"¿Cuando coño has llegado a ser tan profundo?" Le pido. Él se rie y pone mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Jade." Él dice mientras vuelve a acariciar el pelo con los dedos. "Y por mucho que lo intenté, se que no soy suficiente."

"Pero-"

"No quiero decir como un novio" se ríe. "Estoy hablando de dejar entrar a otras personas, y que te vean por lo que eres. Eres tan hermosa Jade. No sólo en el exterior, también en el interior. Eres inteligente, divertida, dulce..."

"Sí" Resoplo."Soy todo duraznos y crema." Él se ríe en mi cabello

"Lo creas o no, tu sarcasmo, tu actitud y ocasionalmente tus comentarios mordaces se suman a tu encanto." Él pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levanta mí cara asi que voy a mirarlo. "Eres tan Sexy" golpeo su brazo juguetonamente, y no puedo luchar contra la sonrisa que se arrastra en mi cara. "Pero honestamente Jade. No estoy diciendo que tienes que cambiar quién y cómo eres. Sólo que no lo quiero que lo utilices para alejar a la gente. Especialmente a las personas que ya ven a través de el, y están dispuestas a luchar por ti. Por tu amistad." Yo se de inmediato a quien se está refiriendo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, pensando en todo lo que Beck había dicho. ¿Podría ser cierto? Es lo que sentí con Vega la necesidad interna y del subconsciente de... ¿una amistad? Hombre, ¿que vergüenza, como puedo intentar ser su amiga? incluso pensar en esa palabra me hace sentir incómoda. Quiza tenga razón. Quiero decir que tiene sentido. Durante todo este tiempo, sólo hemos sido nosotros dos y creo que por eso se siente raro. Es sólo que no sé cómo ser amiga de las personas. Todo lo que sé es Beck, y el amor que siento por él. Yo no sé cómo transmitir eso a los demás.

Tolero a nuestro pequeño grupo. Supongo que me preocupo por ellos, unos más que otros, pero sólo hasta cierto punto en el que no cruzo la línea. Y la mayoría de ellos respetan dicha línea y nunca empujan el lí , por supuesto Beck. Tal vez por eso me asuste con Vega. Ella empuja y empuja. Y hoy habíamos echo clic tan rapido que sentí como si estuviera reemplazando a Beck, y bueno, eso es jodidamente loco.

"Tus padres te jodieron ¿no?" Beck murmura en mi cabello.

"¿Crees que estoy Jodida Oliver?" Empujo su pecho para darle una mirada de advertencia. Él sonríe y picotea mis labios con los suyos antes de tirar de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Es una pregunta con trampa?" bromea, lo que le valió un golpe en el muslo. "Ay!" exclama riendo. "No no creo, ellos son los que están jodidos... tú solo quedaste en medio desde un principio" Beck es el único en realidad que llegó a interuactar con mis procreadores, excepto por Vega cuando conoció a mi pobre excusa de padre durante la obra que produje. Recuerdo la primera vez que Beck habló con ellos, él me miro con una cara llena de comprensión. No lástima, sólo comprensión. Como si verlos explica de repente todo acerca de por cómo soy. Al principio yo estaba confundida, porque yo ni siquiera sabía lo terrible que eran. Asumí que todos los padres de todo el mundo eran idiotas insensibles y que era por eso que debía odiarlos.

Me di cuenta que Beck había tomado la tarea de arreglarme. Una vez más, yo no tenía la impresión de ser "reparada" pero dejé que lo intentara. Sobre todo porque era divertido como el infierno para verlo intentar hacerme más humana, más soportable. Al igual que con esto de tratarme de hacerme ver el valor de las personas y que no siempre debería de esperar lo peor de otros. Esto va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado. Mi madre me ha dicho desde que tengo memoria que no confié en nadie, ya qué sólo conduce a la destrucción.

"_Nunca los dejes entrar, Jadelyn."_ Ella diría. _"En el momento en que los dejas entrar, te vuelves vulnerables a ellos. Ellos cavan y encuentran sus puntos débiles y no dudarán en explotarlos, y por lo tanto la explosión llegara a ti! Llegarás a depender de ellos. Sentirte como si los necesitaras en tu vida, cuando en realidad no necesitas a nadie. Tienes que saber que ellos cuando llegan a cierto punto se dan la vuelta y se van, sin pensarlo dos veces."_

"_Prepárate para la decepción y la angustia. Tú no puedes permitirte depender de nadie, cuida de ti misma, no puedes darte el lujo de cuidar de nadie más. Incluso yo o tu padre, ni se te ocurra esperar algo de nosotros. No dependas de nosotros para estar allí cuando tu lo necesites. Te hace débil, te hace estúpido, y es una vergüenza. Cada uno puede señalar a los débiles, Jadelyn. Necesitas ser fuerte, independiente. ¡Tienes que ser un West!"_

El mejor puto consejo nunca. Nunca voy a ellos para nada. Y yo he seguido adelante con ese consejo por la mayor parte de mi vida, mi única excepción es Beck. Y sin embargo, siempre hay ese miedo en el fondo de mi mente que él me dejará en el momento en que tenga la oportunidad. Las palabras de mi mamá burlándose de lo idiota que fuí al dejarlo entrar en primer lugar. Por eso mantuve un ojo hacia fuera para cualquier persona que trató de quitármelo. No pensé en ello como celos, de por sí, más que nada posesiva sobre lo que es mío. En el fondo, me volvía loca al pensar que el podría dejarme, que él se cansaría de mi mierda y huiría. Si esto es lo que se siente al cuidar a alguien, no quería cuidar a nadie más! Por eso mantuve a raya a la gente. Y sin embargo, me mata al pensar que Beck nunca me dejara, y yo solo estoy completa con él.

_**Mierda, creo que esos bastardos realmente me jodieron.**_

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, tardo una semana en actualizar, porque últimamente he estado viendo borroso y no puedo pasar tanto tiempo en la computadora ya que eso dañaría mas mi vista, así que entre ratos escribo y entre ratos descanso, hare lo posible para apurarme, nos leemos otro día, pero no sin antes agradecer a** mazaka-san** (por ser el primer review y por dejar review en ambos capítulos) **mica** (quien resulto curiosa y también por dejar review en ambos capítulos) **Guest** (que se dio cuenta que me emociono cuando traduzco, gracias a el me tomo mi tiempo para darme cuenta en si las palabras están bien escritas) **CheshireMegurine** (no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el primer capítulo, el punto es que sigas leyendo y comentando XD) **ValGR** (gracias por el cumplido pero yo solo estoy traduciendo la historia, no me pertenece el autor original es wiskster) **annieyandy** (yo igual amo las historias de tori y jade, deberías de leer la de eveerlong de AndyPain, es muy buena (bueno a mi me gusta mucho) y la de Reprobate Romance de Selene Cruxe (que en serio amo esas dos historias son de mis favoritas, pero aún no están terminadas) pero la paciencia es una virtud que se desarrolla esperando actualizaciones) **hgdg** (dime a quien no confundiría una Jade amable, eso es algo para pensar el porque es amable, ¿que motivos ocultos esconde? ¿que es lo que quiere a cambio?) **JoriLover **(Gracias, Saludos a ti también que estés bien) **Misticgwen** ( si de echo la historia en si es muy buena, gracias por decir que mi traducción es coherente, en serio que Jade le dijo linda a Tori, tal vez Jade estaba en sus cinco segundos de digamos un cumplido a ver que pasa, la historia mejora con el tiempo. Gracias por el animo, si nos leemos pronto) Saludos a los que son tan amables de dejar Review y a los que no dejan también un saludo, al menos se que leen la historia.

Gracias por leer por dejar Reviews es algo que se aprecia. Díganme sus teorías para el próximo capítulo.

Ahora sí Chaito :P

Deja un Review son gratis

V


	4. Vale la Pena

Personas de Fanfiction con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que estoy traduciendo, el autor (wikster) es el dueño de la historia, pero por desgracia a ninguno de nosotros nos pertenece Victorious.

* * *

**TORI**

"Mira Tori! Los taxis aquí son jalados por caballitos!" Cat grita tirándome de la manga de la chaqueta con una mano y señalando un vehiculo en forma de carro.

"Si miro eso..." dije mirando a nuestro alrededor con inquietud. Acabábamos de recoger nuestro equipaje del carro de equipaje del Aeropuerto Yerbaniano, que era arrastrado por una cabra que era jalado por un niño. Después rescatamos a rex de la cabra hambrienta, mientras caminabamos afuera para tomar un taxi y llegar al hotel. Sin embargo, una vez fuera, vimos que como Cat había declarado, los taxis consistieron en carruajes tirados por caballos. Y no los carros lindos de tipo romántico, eran literalmente, grandes cajas de madera con ruedas tiradas por uno o dos caballos y tripuladas por pequeños hombres.

"Buen Gandhi! Estás personas son años por delante de nuestros tiempos!" Sikowitz exclama mientras baja su bolsa.

"Sí, sí por "nuestro tiempo" te refieres a hace un millón de A.C..." murmura Jade mientras abandona su bolso junto a sus pies en la acera. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ellas por un momento y estoy sorprendida de verla que también me mira, pero rápidamente aparto mi mirada. Después del incidente del avión no hablamos durante el resto del vuelo. Una vez que bajamos del avión traté de evitarla a toda costa. No era tanto que estoy loca por mirarla, yo simplemente no quiero que ella vea lo mucho que en realidad me había echo daño. Mi mamá siempre me dice que mis ojos dejaban ver mis emociones, así que con eso en mente, mantego mi mirada lo más lejos posible de ella.

"Hey mira!" Andre dice en voz alta diciendome a mí. Todos seguimos su línea de visión y en una de las carretas, hay un hombre con un gran letrero escrito a mano que dice: 'Artes Hollivood- Toree Viga y bádis'.

"Bádis?" Pregunta Beck. "¿Qué se supone que esa es una manera de decir amigos en ingles?" añade con una sonrisa.

"Bueno supongo que ese es nuestro viaje!" Exclamo con tanto entusiasmo que soy capaz. Empiezo a preguntarme si alguna vez Festus había ido a Hawaii para poder siquiera comparar a este lugar. Pero quiero decir, es de noche, así que tal vez se vea diferente en la mañana. Y supongo que los carruajes tirados por caballos son rústicas y una forma respetuosa del medio ambiente...

Oh! ¿a quien estoy engañando? Hasta ahora este país no se ve muy prometedor. La única cosa por la cual mantengo la esperanza es quedarnos en el hotel de cinco estrellas que posee el hermano de Festus. Las fotografías en línea lo muestran como un lujoso Resort lleno lujos y comodidades. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantener el ánimo del grupo y esperar hasta que lleguemos allí.

"¡Hola!" Robbie llama al hombre que sostiene el cartel con un amplio gesto de la mano. "Somos Tori Vega y amigos de Hollywood Arts!" Él dice cada palabra en voz alta como si eso le permitierá al hombre comprender mejor. El extranjero sólo le queda mirando con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras mastica el chicle. Su espesa ceja ascendiendo ligeramente ante la visión de Rex en el brazo de Robbie.

"Entonces, um, ¿estás aqui para llevarnos al hotel?" Le pido vacilante. Sus ojos barren sobre mí de pies a cabeza de una manera que me hace sentir incómodo. De repente me agarra la muñeca y tira de mi mano a su cara, donde procede a aspirar en ella profundamente. Con la misma rapidez, la deja caer y hace movimientos con la cabeza hacia el carro, mientras él hace su camino a su asiento adelante de los caballos. Todos miramos detrás de él en la más absoluta confusión y conmoción, pero tan pronto como lo vemos levantar las riendas y se ve que esta listo para irse, nos apresuramos a subir al carruaje. Robbie apenas logra saltar dentro del carro antes de salir a una velocidad asombrosa.

"Si que tiene caballos de fuerza..." Andre murmura mientras se aferra a los lados para no caer a un lado. Cat arruga la cara en confusión y de repente sus ojos se ensanchan mientras ella entiende la broma. Ella comienza a reir golpear a Andre en el hombro en la apreciación de su ingenio.

"Así que..." Empiezo cuando siento la mirada de todo el mundo en mí, todo el mundo excepto Cat que se sigue riendo ante el comentario de Andre. "Esto es divertido ¿eh?" Dije con una risita nerviosa. "Quiero decir, aqui estamos, en un país extranjero, montando un transporte a caballo que nos llevara a nuestro hotel! Muy bonito ¿eh?" Nada "¿eh?" Levanto la mano hacia Trina para que choque cinco conmigo, pero solo consigo que ella estreche sus ojos en mí aún más. "Oh, vamos chicos!" Me quejo dejando caer mi brazo. "Acabamos de llegar! Hay que esperar a que lleguemos al hotel! El hotel de cinco estrellas!" Oímos como el hombre resopla en la parte delantera. No le hago caso y me vuelvo de nuevo al grupo. "El sitio en línea dijo que hay una piscina cubierta, sala de juegos, sauna y que la parte delantera de la playa de la arena es literalmente blanca!" hay un largo silencio, y me temo que los he perdido a ciencia cierta.

"Voy primero al bodyboard!" Beck exclama de repente. Que es seguido rápidamente por Andre y Rex que piden ir 'segundo' al mismo tiempo mientras Robbie lloriquea que quería ir segundo. Muy pronto todo el mundo está emocionado sobre las actividades que realizaran una vez que lleguemos al hotel y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Me dirijo hacia Beck y me dispara una sonrisa fácil que va seguida de un guiño amistoso. Articulo un 'gracias' y me apoyo contra la superficie de madera.

Gracias a dios por Beck. Déjalo a él para venir a salvar el día cuando alguien está por encima de sus cabezas. Él tiene la paciencia y la comprensión de un santo. No es de extrañar que ha estado con Jade durante tanto tiempo. Y no es como que me siento mal por él. En todo caso, creo que me siento un poco celosa. Quiero decir, él llega a experimentar "la agradable Jade" todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Salir con ella cuando su guardia baja. Ver el lado de ella que nadie más lo hace. Ahora no me malinterpreten, me gusta la fachada que da Jade, ya sé que es parte de ella y de todo, yo simplemente no me gusta que ella hace que la gente piense que es el único lado de ella. Y lo que me molesta aún más es el hecho de que todo el mundo se conforma con eso. Todo el mundo preferiría mantener una distancia segura y cumplir con tratarla, deberian de luchar por ella. Por otra parte pensando en lo que pasó hoy creo que tal vez es lo más inteligente. Mi mente me dice que Jade jugaba conmigo, utilizaba mi vulnerabilidad contra mí y que la conexión que habíamos compartido no era real. Pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario. Simplemente no va a aceptar de que no fue genuino. Podría no haber sido.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y giro la cabeza donde puedo ver a Jade, ella se inclina hacia el lado de Beck, sonriendo a algo que está susurrando en su oído. Ella se ríe y golpea su pierna juguetonamente mientras se instala de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro, la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. De repente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, lo que la hizo sonreir empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. Estoy a punto de alejar mi mirada, cuando una cierta mirada en sus ojos hacen que la mía se congele en su lugar. Es una mezcla de culpa, miedo, confusión; todas las palabras y las emociones que yo nunca ni en un millón de años podría haber asociado con Jade West. Sus cejas se estracharon un poco y la boca ligeramente abierta. Mis propios arcos se cuestionan su mirada, a lo que ella simplemente frunce los labios y después de un segundo de vacilación en su cara borra las emociones anteriores, dejándola con sólo una pensativa. Puedo ver una batalla interna corre por su mente mientras sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. En este momento estoy demasiado cautivada al pensar en su mirada. Finalmente después de lo que parecen horas, su cara se suaviza y hay un pequeño tirón en sus labios, tan débil que casi me digo a mi misma que me lo imaginaba. Pero por supuesto una pequeña, tentativa, sonrisa torcida comienza a formarse en los labios. Ni una sola de sus sonrisas habituales, no ésta es... genuina y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Como si fuera reacio a rechazarlo. Pero ¿por qué diablos iba yo a recha- _oh._

Se me ocurre entonces: _que ésta es la manera de disculparse de Jade!_ Bueno, es lo más cercano a una disculpa que puedo conseguir de Jade. Estoy tan sorprendida que yo no respondo a ella. Ella lo ve y su sonrisa se tambalea, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, el carro de repente se detiene y todos salimos disparados hacia adelante, chocando con la parte delantera del carro y entre nosotros mismos.

"Estamos aquí". El hombre dice inexpresivamente en su acento. Nos miramos con incredulidad, pero tan pronto como lo vemos levantar las riendas listo para partir, nos apresuramos fuera del carro. Apenas la última persona se baja, él hombre se aleja a toda velocidad. Después de quitarnos el polvo a nosotros mismos y a nuestros equipajes, contemplamos la estructura frente a nosotros. El hotel está completamente echo de piedra y se asemeja a un antiguo castillo. Ubicado encima de un enorme acantilado con una pista de tierra que conduce hasta el final a la parte inferior, _donde actualmente estamos parados_.

"Yo no voy a caminar todo el camino hasta la colina con estos tacones!" Trina llora después de un instante de silencio.

"¿Quien viaja con tacones?" Oigo que Beck pregunta. De repente, todo el mundo empieza a hablar y quejarse a la vez.

"Los tacones retratan la confianza de una mujer y..."

"Hay que arrastrar nuestro equipaje todo el camino hasta allí?"

"Soy alérgico a caminar"

"Una vez mi hermano, se comio mis tacones púrpuras y..."

"No puedo recordar un momento en que esto no estaba sucediendo"

"Necesito largarme ahora..."

"Esas palmeras tienen deliciosos cocos en ellos"

"No le gustas a nadie!"

"_¡Chicos!_" Grito. Todo el mundo se calma y me mira. "Cuanto antes lleguemos ahí arriba, más pronto podremos descansar! Así que vamos a aguantarnos y hacer esto" Con eso me doy la vuelta y comienzo el ascenso por el sendero. Después de un par de gemidos y quejidos de resignacion, oigo que empiezan a arrastrar los pies detrás de mí. Continuamos nuestro ascenso en silencio, el único ruido es nuestra respiración pesada y el sonido de las olas rompiendo.

"¡wow! Chicos miren!" Andre de repente exclama. Me detengo y vuelvo a donde él está señalando. Habíamos estados tan ocupados en mirar hacía abajo en el camino que estábamos, que habíamos dejado de mirar nuestro entorno. En nuestra altitud actual de la vista desde el camino es impresionante. La luna brilla por encima de nosotros, iluminando el vasto océano que nos rodea. Árboles y plantas tropicales alinean el borde del acantilado y las luciénagas revolotean sobre toda la tierra dándole un resplandor misterioso pero hermoso. Es sin duda una magnífica vista. Con ánimos renovados, terminamos el ascenso y llegamos a la entrada del hotel charlando animadamente. Tan pronto como entramos en el vestíbulo, todo el mundo deja de hablar.

Miro rápidamente alrededor, todo es viejo y desgastado, los sofás son arrancados y remendados, las paredes están cubiertas de antiguas cortinas que cuelgan. Hay artefactos extraños que aparecen en todas las direcciones, desde animales de peluche a las jaulas y herramientas medievales. Todo el mobiliario parece pertenecer al siglo XVI y hay un olor peculiar que emana de algún lugar. Un hombre roncando en una silla se convierte instantáneamente en mi sospechosó número uno.

"Esta basura es nuestro hotel" Andre llora dejando caer su maleta por uno de los viejos sillones.

"Sí..." Digo con inquietud, mientras continúo mirando alrededor en estado de shock y disgusto.

"Qué asco!" Trina sisea.

"Ahora estoy un poco contento de que no recuerdo este lugar" Sikowitz exclama desde la puerta. Wow. Sabes que algo a cruzado la línea de raro incluso cuando el propio Sikowitz lo considera inquietante.

"¡Hola!" un hombre de baja estatura que llevaba un traje marrón aparece de repente. "Hola a ti amigos!" Se presenta como el hermano de Festus, Scradis. Luego se me acerca y agarra la palma y la huele profundamente! ¿qué diablos le pasa a la gente que huele mi mano?! Yo tiro de mi mano lejos con una mirada de disgusto.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Pongo en duda. Antes de que Scradis pueda responder, Cat da un paso adelante con su Pera Pod en la mano.

"Es una costumbre Yerbaniana." Ella dice señalando a su dispositivo. "Ves dice: "En Yerba, cuando la gente se saluda, a menudo huele las manos del otro como un signo de amistad" jeje." Veo a Robbie al fondo hacerlo a Rex y se escucha un fuerte gemido de Rex. Me dirijo a Scradis verlo con su propia palma hacia arriba enfrente de mi cara, esperando que yo devuelva la acción. Cortésmente la dirijo hacia abajo. Aparentemente no se inmuta por ello, procede a pedirnos lo que pensamos de su hotel. Todos miramos alrededor con inquietud, sin decir nada. Quiero decir, ¿Qué podemos decir? El lugar es asqueroso y feo! Pero, por supuesto, no podemos salir y decir tale-

"Es repugnante!" Oigo la voz demasiado familiar de Jade exclamar.

_Por supuesto._

Afortunadamente, Scradis no parece entenderlo. Después de decir que buscara a alguien que nos ayude con el equipaje, desaparece en el cuarto de atrás. Tan pronto como él se ha ido todo el mundo empieza a quejarse.

"Ok, esto no es mi culpa!" Exclamo inmediatamente poniendome a la defensiva de la mirada que todo el mundo me está dando.

"Sí que lo es." Jade acusa de nuevo.

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a..." Corté porque Scradis entró a la habitación con Kreploc, un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta de color amarillo brillante y comia una especie de sándwich. Él me mira de arriba a abajo al igual que el conductor del carro y todo lo que puedo pensar es que si el se atreve incluso a oler mi mano. Voy a golpearlo con la ardilla-cosa que esta rellena en la mesa junto a mí. En vista de que a pesar de que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, mejor me presento.

A mitad de camino a través de nuestros saludos, la puerta de la entrada se abre de golpe y un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes militares acometidos adentro, haciendo sonar silbatos y gritando con rabia en un idioma extranjero. Veo a Andre tirarse al suelo y todo el mundo empieza a correr como pollos sin cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Kreploc lanzar su sándwich en el aire y empezar a balbucear algo ininteligible. Los soldados parecen estar dirigiéndose directamente a mí, así que salto sobre el sofá fuera del camino. En su lugar, se apoderan de Kreploc y lo arrastran fuera del hotel por la fuerza, a la vez que grita para que nosotros le ayudemos. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar detrás de él a medida que se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Siento como si mi corazón está latiendo fuera de mi pecho. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que todo el mundo está en el mismo estado en que me encuentro, Robbie y Rex en el suelo, con Andre en el otro lado de la mesa. Trina está por el sofá junto a mí y Sikowitz detrás de nosotras, con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre. Cat, Beck y Jade todos destacan por el mostrador de la recepción con Scradis y me miran igual de sorprendidos.

_¿En qué demonios nos he metido?_

**JADE**

Tienes que estar bromeando.

¡¿Esta basura se considera un hotel de cinco estrellas?! ¿Fuera de cuántos? ¿Un millón? Estoy de pie con Beck por la zona de recepción mirando a la imagen de un complejo actual en la pared.

"¿Sabes?" dice estudiando la fotografía. "Creo que ese era el hotel en que nos íbamos a alojar en Cancún." Yo le dispare mi mirada más venenosa que puede manejar y él simplemente se encoje de hombros y levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición, alejándose a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Camino hacia un estante que contiene herramientas antiguas al azar y baratijas. Aburrido! Vuelvo mi mirada a la recepción donde Vega esta hablando con Scrappy, o quien sabe como coño se llame. No puedo escuchar lo qué están diciendo, pero Vega tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y te juro que si ella se muerde el labio con más fuerza que se le va a caer. Sonrío un poco al ver su expresión agotada actual.

Después de mi conversación con Beck en el avión, y mucho pensar, decidí dar a todo este asunto de la "amistad" una oportunidad. Quiero decir, no había sido horrible quedarse con Vega en el avión... En realidad disfruté bastante. Nunca tuve un montón de amigas... bueno, yo en realidad nunca tuve muchas amigas, por razones que he explicado anteriormente. Pero siempre me pareció difícil de llevarme con niñas en particular. Supongo que los chicos son más fáciles de manejar para mí, sé cómo complacer a ellos así que con un poco de coqueteo aquí, una pequeña mirada seductora allí, están comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Espera eso no es una amistad ¿eh? Uf, bueno lo que sea. El punto es que mis habilidades sociales apestan claramente. Así que este es un territorio completamente nuevo. Pero estar con Vega había despertado algún tipo de necesidad en mí. Y lo que Beck había dicho realmente tenía sentido.

Yo no voy a mentir, sin embargo, asusta la mierda en mi de que yo siquiera considerar abrirme con alguien a como lo hago con Beck, digo a el le tomo _años_ para que yo lo dejara entrar, pero valió la pena. Él me demostró que se podía confiar en él, y me encanta lo que tengo con él. Pero el tiene un punto. A veces no es suficiente. Hay cosas que yo no puedo decirle a él, en primer lugar porque _es un chico_ y en segundo lugar porque _es mi novio_. Supongo que eso es el por qué las niñas insisten en tener al menos un amigo de su mismo sexo. Demonios, incluso los chicos lo hacen. Beck se junta con Andre de vez en cuando, para hacer cosas de hombres, lo que un carajo sea que hagan. Probablemente masturbarse mientras ven comerciales de Victoria Secret... Hablando de Victoria, aquí viene ahora. ¿Y por qué diablos trae destornilladores en una cadena?

"¿Y bien?" Le pido. Desde el incidente en el avión me ha estado evitando. Traté de hacer la paz a través de una comprensión silenciosa en el carro y ella parecia aceptarlo, pero todavía no estoy segura dónde se encuentra todo este asunto. Nunca he sido buena con todo el material de 'lo siento' por lo que me es muy difícil para mí saber lo que va a ocurrir a continuación.

"Estas son las 'llaves' para los cuartos..." dice con su risa nerviosa tonta. Yo simplemente la miro.

"Esos son destornilladores." Le digo inexpresivamente.

"Lo sé..." dice ella vacilante "dijo que lo metamos en la cerradura y le movieramos." Pongo los ojos en torno a ella, mientras Sikowitz se acerca de repente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo acerca de la piscina cubierta?" le pide, mientras llevaba grandes gafas. Vega vacila antes de responder.

"Bueno...uh, al parecer," ella comienza nerviosamente. "Este país está en una especie de 'guerra', por lo que la piscina aqui en realidad esta llena... de municiones." Ella termina nerviosamente y mira hacia otro lado. Siento que mi ritmo se acelera como mi frustación aumenta.

"¿Y dónde está la playa de arena blanca?" Pongo en duda. A lo que Sikowitz sigue inmediatamente.

"Sí, ¿donde ésta la playa?" se quita las gafas sólo para revelar los más pequeños debajo.

"Es uh... Ha sido tomada por los rebeldes." Ella nos afirma.

_Ok cuenta hasta diez Jade. Cuenta hasta diez._

"Ok" _uno_ "así que antes de haber reservado nuestro viaje aquí" _dos_ " ¿se te olvido averiguar"_ tres_ "que este es el peor país del mundo?" _Cuatro_. Ok eso podría haber sido peor. Mentalmente me felicito a mí misma. Después de un instante de silencio, Tori ve a un lado y deja escapar un 'si'. Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza con resignación.

"Jade, no seas como Cathy Gruñona..." Sikowitz castiga

"Tengo todo el derecho de ser como Ca-" me paro enmedio de la frase cuando veo a Beck en el sofá con dos putas Yerbanianas acariciandole el cabello. _Cincoseissieteochonuevediez AL DIABLO!_ "Uh Gruñona Cathy está a punto de volverse un poco más gruñona." Les advierto mientras me dirijo a el. No se necesita mucho para espantarlas. Después de un pequeño partido de silbidos corren a lo largo y se lanzan de nuevo en los agujeros de donde provenían. Beck se encoje de hombros como disculpándose y yo le doy una mirada de 'ya me encargare de ti más tarde'. Justo a continuación, Trina y Robbie entran y empiezan a quejarse acerca de las habitaciones y luego algunas otras cosas que no me podria importar menos. Algo sobre Andre consiguiendo algo sobre un vampiro. Eso llamó un poco mi atención, pero en cuanto me entere que era una polilla que lo mordio estoy poniendo atencion de nuevo. Los chicos y Sikowitz empezaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, pero Trina arrastra a Cat hacia donde pensaban que había visto la tienda de regalos, diciendo que quería evitar volver a la habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Eso dejó a Tori y a mi de pie torpemente en el vestíbulo

"Creo que deberiamos ir a instalarnos." Ella dice, y se vuelve hacia los ascensores, que tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que este 'hotel' incluso tenía. Estamos las dos en silencio un rato mientras el ascensor comienza su ascenso.

"Escucha Jade"

"Mira Vega"

Las dos hablamos al mismo tiempo. Aprieto los labios y ella sonríe, haciendo un gesto para que vaya primero justo cuando le doy un guiño para que ella continue. Una vez más estamos en silencio por un momento. Ella se ríe torpemente y mira hacia sus pies. Pongo los ojos y salgo del ascensor cuando por fin llega a nuestro piso. Vega me sigue en silencio y una vez que llegamos a nuestra puerta la que procede a insertar el destornillador y moverle. Efectivamente la puerta se abre. Y dejenme decirle que el resto del hotel es Four Seasons de mierda en comparación a esta sala de mierda. Las paredes están cubiertas de cortinas sucias, oscuras, el baño consta de un baño sucio y un tubo de metal pegado a la pared, asumo que es la ducha. El lavado es, literalmente, un cubo de agua sobre una mesa. La moqueta está sucia y probablemente nunca sabre cuál era su color original. La cama es alta y ancha, pero hay bultos que sobresalen en todas partes. La manta se compone de varios sacos de arpilleria cosidas. Y para hacer las cosas aún más hermosas, nuestra gran ventana tiene una vista en primera fila de la batalla que siguió afuera. Lo raro, sin embargo es que a pesar de que subimos pocos pisos, hay un terreno llano justo delante de nuestra ventana, que conduce al bosque. Supongo que nuestra habitación está en el lado del hotel que se construye en el acantilado por lo que los niveles son diferentes.

"Bueno, esto no es ciertamente ninguna suite nupcial, eso es seguro..." murmuro mientras arrojo mi maleta sobre la cama. Me doy vuelta y miro a Vega que sigue viendo la habitación. Sus ojos finalmente vienen en torno a los mios y ella comienza a estar inquieta de nuevo.

"Mira Vega" empiezo. "Sobre lo de hoy en el avión. Yo... fue una estupidez ¿ok? Así que vamos a ..."

"¿Una estupidez?" ella pregunta, mientras sus cejas se arrugan. Hay un toque de íra en su tono. _Oh así que supongo que no me ha perdonado._ "¿Que era estupido Jade? ¿El hecho de que está vez, por completo me humillaste y me hiciste sentir como una mierda, o el hecho de que fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en tu juego?"

"Oye, ahora ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Yo ya pedí disculpas!" pongo mis manos a la defensiva y me alejo hacia el aparador. Por supuesto Vega haría esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

"¿Qué? No no lo hiciste!" ella llora. "No bien de todos modos!" me quejo en voz alta y me vuelvo para mirarla de nuevo. Ella tiene sus manos en las caderas y está mirándome. "Me sonreíste Jade, y tan duro como yo sé que debio de haber sido para que ti, _eso no significa que sea una disculpa_." Ella deja caer los brazos y se sienta en la cama, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. "¿Qué ha pasado hoy Jade? Estábamos teniendo tanta diversión... Nosotras nos _estabamos_ llevando! ¿Tu sabes que es una gran cosa para nosotras?" Ella me hace un gesto entre ella y yo mirandome a los ojos de nuevo, pero no pude soportar su mirada, así que miro hacia mis pies. "¡Qué es gran cosa para_ mí_!" añade de nuevo en voz baja. Mis ojos se enfocan en ella nuevamente. Ella está jugando con la parte inferior de su camisa, con la cabeza hacia abajo. _Ugh Odio esto_. Odio este sentimiento de culpa, esta maldita impotencia me esta tirando en diferentes direcciones. Tal vez me equivoqué al pensar que necesito esto. Tal vez esto no vale la pena. Tal vez _ella no_ vale la pena.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Vega?" Suelto. Ella levanta la vista, sorprendida por mi repentino cambio. "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿eh? ¿ Quieres que llore? ¿Rogar tu perdón? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tu puedes tomar ese destornillador y empujarlo hasta tu..."

"Quiero que me digas si era real." dice ella levantándose de la cama y volviéndose hacia mí. La miro, y ella me mira de vuelta. Su expresión firme, inquebrantable.

"¿Qué estás-"

"Necesito que me digas si era real, lo que pasó en el avión, nosotras. O si sólo fuistes tu jugando conmigo." Sus ojos permanecen en los mios, buscando la verdad.

Esto es todo. Esto es lo que ella quería. Si yo sólo digo que _era real_, ella _me perdonará_. Ella me perdonará y estaremos bien. Seremos amigas. Eso es lo que quiere ¿no?

_¿Entonces por qué demonios es tan difícil de decir?_

Abro la boca, sólo para volver a cerrarla cuando no sale nada. Lo intento de nuevo pero no se produce nada inteligible. Sus hombros se caen. Y puedo ver el inmenso dolor que pasa a través de sus ojos antes de que finalmente rompe su mirada de la mía. Ella se aparta de mí y voltea su cabeza.

"Olvidalo" ella murmura. Ella está en silencio durante unos segundos, y lo unico que puedo hacer es estar allí mirando a la parte trasera de su cabeza como una idiota. Quiero decir algo, decirle que lo siento, pero yo no se simplemente como hacer eso, que probablemente yo la necesito más de lo que ella me necesita a mí. Y eso asusta la mierda de mí, incluso admitir esto a mí misma, más aún con ella enfrente de mi. Ese miedo es el que me paraliza, y mantiene esas palabras no dichas. De repente, ella deja escapar una risa áspera en voz alta, que me sobresaltó. "Tienes razón." Ella se burla, volviéndose hacia mí, y veo sus ojos brillar con lágrimas no derramadas. "Fue una estupidez. Era estúpido para mí pensar que tu podrías cambiar. Que tu de repente me dejes de odiar y me aceptes. Dios, soy tan idiota ..." ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe con amargura. "Yo solo... yo solo no quiero renunciar a ti ¿sabes?" ella me mira de nuevo, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Una lágrima finalmente se libera y se desliza por su mejilla. "No me quiero arriesgar perdiendo algo estupendo al renunciar a ti" Mi corazón se aprieta y siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "Estupendo" Ella repite. "Pensé que podríamos ser grandes amigas ..." ella niega con la cabeza otra vez, como si la idea ra ridícula. "¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? La cereza del pastel en la parte superior de este retorcido pastel" Hace una pausa, como si ella me estuviera dando la oportunidad de responder, pero yo no puedo hablar, incluso si yo quiero hacerlo. "Que no me arrepiento ni un segundo de ello. Que lo volveria a hacer todo de nuevo sin dudarlo ni un instante, aún sabiendo que no era real. ¿Y quieres saber por qué, Jade?" Silencio. "Porque para mí lo fueron." Ella susurra.

Algo se rompe. Grietas dentro de mí, algo duro y frío. Me siento como si no pudiera respirar. Al igual que mi pecho se contrae en sí mismo manteniendo todo el oxígeno. Mi cuerpo se adormece con emociones que ni siquiera pense ser capaz de sentir. Es demasiado. Es simplemente demasiado. No los entiendo. No sé lo que quieren decir. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Mi cara debe de estar haciendo claramente un trabajo fantástico en ocultar la turbulencia de emociones dentro de mí, mostrando una cáscara externa completamente estoica, porque Vega simplemente me mira con incredulidad. Diablos, apuesto que incluso golpearle en la cara en este momento sería una respuesta más esperada de mi que mi silencio absoluto. Ella niega con la cabeza una vez más, está vez de decepción, y se vuelve para salir por la puerta. Una ola de miedo se sacude a través de mi cuerpo sacandome de mi estado catatónico.

"E-espera!" Dejo escapar, dando un paso hacia adelante. Ella se detiene pero no se volvió. Sigo sin tener idea de que decir. Yo se lo que _debo_ decir, yo sé lo que_ quiero_ decir, pero me parece que no puedo ponerlo en palabras reales. Tengo miedo de que ella intente alejarse de nuevo, así que me dirijo con cautela, hacia ella para no asustarla. Ella no está dando una pista de volverse hacía mí, así que vacilante camino hacia alrededor, hasta que estoy de pie frente a ella. Su cara se ha reducido, pero todavía puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos de que ella está luchando contra las lagrímas. _Haz algo Jade. Haz algo maldita sea!_ Levanta levemente su rostro, y arrastra sus ojos a los míos. Y una vez que la miro a los ojos, todas mis dudas desaparecen, y se que Beck tenía razón. _Que vale la pena. Que ella vale la pena._

"Fue real." Murmuro. "Todo eso. Bueno, excepto la parte final, ahi era una perra asustada, por todo, y por eso-" Cierro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Aquí vamos. "Y yo- yo ... mierda ... Lo siento, Tori."

Poco a poco abro los ojos y busco los de ella. Ella está congelada en su lugar mirando atrás de mi. Sus ojos rapidamente se enfocan en los mios, buscando la verdad. Siento que me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Las palabras se sentían extrañas dejando mis labios. Pero no puedo negar que se siente... agradable. Es una especie de desahogo. Y de repente puedo respirar de nuevo.

"Tu ... tú sólo-" ella finalmente tartamudea.

"Sí, sí, ya sé lo que acabo de decir ¿ok? Y realmente lo decía en serio"

"Me has llamado Tori." Ella dice en voz baja, con una sonrisa arrastrándose lentamente sobre su rostro. Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás, arrugando los ojos por la confusión.

"Sí eso es lo unico que escuchaste de lo que acabo de decir, voy a estar muy molesta porque no voy a repetirlo" Le digo.

"No, no he oído, he oído." Ella dice con un gesto con las manos. "Es sólo que casi nunca me llamas Tori...", sonríe más ampliamente, si eso es posible. "Eso es realmente la forma en que puedo decirte que te redimiste." La miro como si ella se hubiese vuelto loca. Pero yo no puedo luchar contra la sonrisa que de repente se forma en mis labios.

"Sí" le dije, mirandola a los ojos. "Yo lo decía en serio, _Tor-ii_." Me río y muevo la cabeza cuando me da otra sonrisa tonta ante la mención de su nombre.

Justo en ese momento, Cat y Trina vienen corriendo, sin aliento, y una mirada de miedo en sus rostros.

"¿Qué pasó?" Tori pregunta en un tono preocupado, secándose los ojos de las lagrímas restantes. Las otras dos chicas también entraron en pánico al darse cuenta.

"Ellos- ellos-" Trina dice entres respiraciones. "Se llevaron al empleado de la tienda de regalos!"

"¿Ellos- Ellos quienes?" Pregunto mirando a Cat que se dobló con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Los hombres soldados!" ella llora "Se lo llevaron!" Pongo los ojos y recojo algo de ropa para cambiarme en el cuarto de baño mientras que con entusiasmo cuentan la historia.

Despues de cambiarme. Abro la puerta y empiezo a lavarme los dientes sobre el cubo. Vega llega con su propio cepillo de dientes y se para junto a mí mientras aplica pasta de dientes a su cepillo. Ella se encuentra con mi mirada en el pequeño espejo montado en la pared sobre el cubo y me lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrío hacia ella y continúo cepillandome los dientes, todavía con la mirada en el espejo. Simplemente mirandonos fijamente las reflexiones de cada uno en silencio durante un minuto más o menos sin hablar.

"Así que ..." ella balbucea en voz baja, para no ser oída por las dos chicas en la habitación. "¿Significa esto que somos... amigas ahora?" Ella dice mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo las cejas. Detengo los movimientos de cepillado y la miro boquiabierta.

"Simplemente cepilla tus dientes, Vega" Yo digo con la boca llena de pasta de dientes espumosos. Veo su mohín cuando me agacho para escupir. Ella comienza a cepillarse los dientes, mientras yo seco mi boca con la toalla, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. Me vuelvo a salir, pero paro en la puerta, girando sobre mis talones, así que le estoy enfrentando de nuevo, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Sí" Yo digo, y veo que su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacía mí, goteando pasta de diente de su boca. "Sí, sí que lo hace" Y camino de vuelta a la habitación en dirección a la cama. Pero no antes de escuhar un pequeño chillido feliz detrás de mí. Pongo los ojos y ni siquiera trato de ocultar la sonrisa más grande que he dado todo el día.

_¿En qué demonios me he metido?_

* * *

Una vez más le agradezco a las personas que dejan Review y a los que leen pero no dejan Review anímense, siempre son bien recibidos, sin contar que suben el animo para seguir traduciendo la historia, ahora _**Guest**_ (me alegro que te guste como traduzco, lamento decirte que no tiene catrina bueno no implícito, aunque hay unas insinuaciones, de parte del autor pero no es muy seguro) _**mazaka-san**_ (el bade era necesario, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho, pero créeme que tenia que estar ahí, no no es raro que esa parte no te haya parecido interesante, oh y no te preocupes hay mucho más jori que bade) _**CheshireMegurine**_ (será tu decisión adelantarte, pero gracias por tener paciencia con los capítulos, trato de apurarme para actualizar cada semana, saludos a ti tambien) _**Mas alla de la realidad**_ (No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto ya que quería compartir esta increíble historia que me gusto mucho, gracias por dejar un review)_** Jadelyn Alexandra West**_ ( me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, claro que si la continuare) _**Misticgwen**_ (Jade y Tori tienen química en todo lo que hagan juntas a pesar de que sus personalidades choquen, se complementan entre ellas, ya se, tori se debió de haber aguantado las ganas de ir al baño, pero no hubiese sido lo mismo, Jade piensa así por el momento de Beck, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, obvio que nos seguiremos leyendo pronto, saludos) _**leyla**_ (gracias por corregir mi error del nombre del autor) a eso me refería cuando digo que no he estado viendo bien. Si ven algún otro error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, eso me ayuda a mejorar y traerles una historia decentemente traducida.

Eso fue todo por este capitulo, no olviden dejar un Review, son bien recibidos y suben el animo para seguir traducciendo, nos leemos pronto. Hasta la proxíma :D


	5. Es Real

Advertencia: El capítulo y la historia en si es clasificacion M por tratar temas de adultos, este capítulo tiene uso de drogas, yo no lo recomiendo ni las uso, ya estoy demasiada atravesada como para usar drogas.

Con ustedes el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Enjoy :3

**Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, es del autor wikster que me dio permiso para traduccirla.**

* * *

**JADE**

Una picazón en mi pecho me despierta, estoy a punto de rascarme cuando de repente siento que se mueve por donde me pica. Me congelo. Definitivamente hay algo subiendo por mí. Siento que se mueve en mi cuello, y luego de nuevo en mi pecho. Muevo mi mano lentamente para evitar asustar lo que hay encima de mí. Justo en ese momento hay una gran explosión en el exterior que ilumina toda la habitación, lo que me permite ver con claridad la forma de la lagartija en mi pecho. Rápidamente la levanto con una mano y con un rápido movimiento rompo su pequeño cuello donde la agarre con la otra mano la agarro por lo que supongo que es la cola y la levanto para examinarla. No es grande, pero no es lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser considerado "lindo" e inofensivo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy sola en la cama, cuando recuerdo claramente estar con otras tres chicas hace apenas unas horas.

Me levanto y saco la cabeza en el pasillo, nada. Así que hago mi camino hacia el vestíbulo. Efectivamente, tan pronto como llegue allí, veo que todo el grupo está de pie en sus Pijamas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todavía estoy sosteniendo el lagarto en la mano.

"Hey" Saludo, consiguiendo la atención de todos. "Me desperte y encontré esto en mi pecho." Digo mientras levanto la lagartija. He oído unos gritos ahogados.

"¿Una lagartija muerta?" Pregunta Cat. Me doy vuelta y veo el rostro disgustado de Vega y decido tener un poco de diversión.

"Está muerto ahora." Digo mientras miro su reaccion al decir muerto y limpio mi boca sugestivamente. Toma todas mis habilidades de autocontrol y actuación para no reventar de risa después de ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos abiertos ante la idea de que en realidad pude haber matado una lagartija con la boca. Hey, solo porque seamos "amigas" ahora no quiere decir que no me puedo divertir molestandola. En ese momento me doy cuenta del bulto gigante de Andre en el cuello "Whoa Andre quien es tu amigo" digo mientras aprieto el bulto. En ese momento escucho a Vega y a los otros exigir nuestro pasaje de avión para volver a casa. El argumento se hace un poco más fuerte cuando Scrappy dice que tenemos que honrar nuestro acuerdo de hacer las presentaciones en su hotel de mierda. Pongo los ojos y me preparo para darle el susto de su vida cuando tira de una cuerda, y empieza a sonar la alarma. Todos nos miramos unos a otros en confusión, y justo en ese momento, un escuadron de soldados salen de la nada, muerdo rapidamente mi lengua para no decir nada y permanecemos en silencio, así como todos los demás. Excepto Vega que pregunta ¿que cancion cantaremos mañana? Scrappy le da indicaciones a los soldados para retirarse. Todos nos dirigimos a regañadientes a nuestras habitaciones y tratar de dormir lo que queda de la noche. Estoy caminando detrás de Vega y veo que con su nerviosismo se empieza a morder las uñas, las cejas las tiene fruncidas por lo que está pensando. No hay duda de que esta preocupada por el desorden que estamos y estara pensando la manera de salir de esto.

"Bueno, esa no es una cara bonita!" Le dije con la voz que uso para burlarme de ella.

"Yo no hablo así" Ella responde más como una respuesta automatica que defendiendose, dado que carecía de su tono mordaz. Ahi puedo decir que está realmente preocupada por toda está situacion en la que nos encontramos, me debatia si debia o no incluso intentar ayudar, pensando en lo fácil que sería para mi ir a dormir y dejarla pensar las cosas. Pero tan pronto como pongo mi cabeza en la almohada. Sé que no puedo hacer eso. No, si realmente quiero esta mierda de amistad con Vega debo de hacerlo con ganas. Pongo los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro antes de levantarme. Empujo la manta a un lado y voy a mi bolsa, mientras siento los ojos de Vega sobre mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurra.

"Aqui está" Agarro una pequeña bolsa de plástico y el encendedor a su lado. Luego me deslizo en mis botas y agarro la chaqueta. "Ponte unos zapatos y un abrigo" Ordeno. Ella me mira con expresión perpleja. Suspiro y chasqueo los dedos delante de ella antes de repetir la orden. Esta vez, ella se levanta y obedece aunque ella mantiene la expresión confunsa. Mientras ella se prepara, asomo mi cabeza por la ventana y miro alrededor. Los bosques a un lado derecho y hay un gran claro en línea recta. Miro a la izquierda y veo un intento de valla, lo que significa que el acantilado se encuentra al otro lado. Siento a Vega ponerse de pie junto a mí.

"¿Jade? ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta en voz baja. Sonrío ante el echo de que ella no está tratando de convencerme de no salir por la noche en este país olvidado de Dios; ella simplemente viene conmigo.

"Vamos a un viaje" Sonrío, saltando por la ventana hacia el suelo. Ella sigue detrás de mí mientras camino hacia la cornisa, feliz de ver que hay buen espacio de siete pies de tierra firme entre la pared de piedra del hotel y el borde del acantilado. Camino un par de metros y una vez que encuentro un lugar que me gusta, me siento, haciendo señas para que ella haga lo mismo.

"Oh, Dios mío." Ella exclama de repente mientras se para en seco. Miro hacia ella y le disparé una mirada inquisitiva. "Tú no estás... No estás pensando en lanzarme... Cierto?" pregunta con una voz suave, y asustada. Simplemente me quedo mirándola con una expresión aburrida.

"Vega, si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta." Digo inexpresiva. "Además, pensé que éramos amigas ahora." Yo digo en broma levantando una ceja. Al instante, su preocupación se desvanece y es reemplazado por el vértigo. Ella sonríe y se deja caer a mi lado.

"Jejeje. Soy amiga de Jaaade Weeest!" Ella empieza a cantar mientras empuja mi brazo juguetonamente. Echo a ella una mirada gélida y ella se congela.

"No hagas que me arrepienta de no empujarte desde este acantilado, Vega" Ella traga saliva y vuelve su atención a lo que tomo de mi bolsillo. Ella entorna los ojos con curiosidad mientras tomo un pedazo de papel y procedo a llenarlo con el contenido verde de la pequeña bolsa de plastico mientras ella jadea.

"Jade"

"Tori"

Ella sonríe brevemente ante la mención de su nombre de pila, pero niega con la cabeza rápidamente para volver a centrarse en el tema que se preocupa.

"Jade eso es-"

"¿Marihuana? Sí, Vega. Eres muy observadora ¿porqué? " Ella me hace callar a gritos, mientras que mira a nuestro alrededor frenéticamente para asegurarse de que no hay nadie para escucharnos.

"¿Cómo lo pasaste a través de la seguridad del aeropuerto?" Ella llora, recogiendo la bolsita e inspecciónando, mientras yo termino de enrollar el cigarro.

"Oh, no quieres saber" Murmuro. Sus ojos se abren y se le cae la bolsa en el suelo mientras que hace un sonido de disgusto. Me río ante su reacción. "Relajate Vega, yo no me lo puse en el trasero, si es lo que estás pensando..." Ella me mira con curiosidad y recoge la bolsita de nuevo. "Se lo puse a Beck." Una vez más la pequeña bolsa cae en el suelo, lo bueno es que lo sellé con fuerza. Eso evita que se tire. "Oh, Dios mío, Vega." Digo entre risas. "Joderte en demasiado fácil." Ella frunce los labios y frunce el ceño como un niño petulante, haciendome reir aún más "Estoy bromeando! ¿Crees que realmente voy a hacer eso?" Ella levanta una ceja y se encoje de hombros. "Lo puse en el recipiente del shampoo, ¿ok? ¿ves?" Lo levanto para que yo pueda olerlo y despues ella pueda olerlo. Huele a vainilla y canela. Ella entorna los ojos insegura hacia a mí pero poco a poco asiente. Pongo un extremo del cigarrillo en mi boca y enciendo, inhalando profundamente. Siento la mirada curiosa de Vega en mí todo el tiempo. La miro y hago el movimiento de ofrecerle el cigarrillo a ella.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Estoy bien. Gracias." Ella dice nerviosamente. Pongo los ojos y exhalo.

"Vega, por favor, no me digas que nunca has fumado marihuana antes."

"¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo?" Ella pregunta con voz débil. Me quedo mirando con incredulidad.

"Si quieres que seamos amigas, vas a tener que intentarlo por lo menos" Le digo levantando el cigarrillo hacia ella de nuevo. Ella me mira, luego hacia abajo, y luego de nuevo hacia mí. Poco a poco, ella lo agarra y se se lo lleva.

"Wow, nunca tomé a Jade West como una traficante de drogas..." dice con una sonrisa. Me río e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared de piedra, mi mente ya está empezando a empañarse. "Entonces, eh... ¿cómo se hace esto?" Giro la cabeza para mirarla, mientras se mueve inquieto.

"No se necesita mucha ciencia, Vega. Pon el cigarrillo en tu boca, asumo que has visto cómo se hace, y succiona. Una vez echo eso, manten el humo en tu boca e inhala por la nariz, mantenlo durante un rato y luego exhala por la boca" Ella me mira con nerviosismo; Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Poco a poco, ella levanta el cigarrillo hacia sus labios y hace lo que le dije. Inevitablemente, como se da la circunstancia de ser la primera vez de la mayoria de las gentes, ella comienza a ahogarse y a toser, por supuesto que me hace reír en voz alta. Tomo algunos golpes mientras ella se recuperaba. Después de varios intentos por fin consigue el ritmo y es capaz de hacerlo sin toser sus pulmones fuera. Seguimos pasando hacia atrás y adelante durante varios minutos, sentadas en un cómodo silencio. Todavía estoy sorprendida por lo fácil que es estar con Vega. Parece tan natural, pasar el rato con ella cuando no estoy intentando alejarla.

Me saqué de mis pensamientos cuando siento un ligero golpe en el brazo. Me vuelvo hacia ella y la vi apuntando hacia el frente a lo que parece un mar de luciérnagas que fluyen sobre el valle, la vista es realmente espectacular desde aquí arriba. Vega empieza a pararse para llegar ha tener una mejor visión, pero una repentina ráfaga de viento la envuelve obligandola a sentarse.

"Whoa..." murmura. Y sonrío porque sé que ha empezado a hacer efecto. Me vuelvo hacia ella y sonríe mientras mueve sus cejas. Una sonrisa tonta lentamente comienza a arrastrarse sobre su rostro mientras abre los ojos. _"Oh wow"_ Ella parpadea varias veces. _"Oh wow"_ Ella repite, esta vez levantando sus manos a los ojos y examinando de cerca. _"Oh wow_!" llora agitandolas en torno de ida y vuelta en frente de su cara. Normalmente eso habría molestado la mierda en mí, hasta el punto de querer golpearla, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo no estoy exactamente en mis cinco sentidos en este momento, sólo me hizo reír y seguir mirandola, completamente entretenida. "Jade" susurra en voz alta. "Jade, todo se está moviendo taaaaan lentooooo!" alarga las últimas palabras para enfatizar su punto.

"Sí, al parecer, tambien en tu cerebro, Vega" Bromeo. Ni siquiera se inmutó por mi comentario. Ella sigue mirando a su alrededor y tocando las cosas, como si fuera la primera vez, mientras inclino mi cabeza contra la pared y cierro mis ojos. De repente siento un peso en mi regazo, abro los ojos, mirando lentamente hacia abajo y veo a Victoria Jodida Vega poner su cabeza en él. Mi primera reacción es empujarla fuera de mí, pero tan pronto como veo sus anchos ojos de color marrón, inyectados en sangre mirándome y esa sonrisa de idiota en sus labios, no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Lo cual la hace sonreir aún más.

"Uh... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí, señorita Vega" murmuro juguetonamente.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, señorita West?" ella contesta en el mismo tono. "Estoy poniendo mi cabeza en el regazo de mi buena amiga, porque eso es lo que la amistad se trata" dice con sus brazos al aire. Ella me mira y se ríe. Pronto sus risitas se convierten en risas y despues en una risas fuertes. Por mucho que quiero burlarme y poner los ojos a la declaración que acaba de hacer, lo unico que puedo hacer es reirme, cuando me doy cuenta que la risa es muy contagiosa en nuestro estado actual. Por último nuestra risa muere poco a poco y todo se qudeó quieto, yo la miraba, ella me miraba. Su sonrisa se desvanece de repente y es sustituido por una mueca pensativa, que me parece aodrable inmediatamente.

"¿Jade?" susurra

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Por qué no podemos estar así todo el tiempo?"

"Dudo mucho que estaríamos muy productivas si estuvieramos drogadas todo el tiempo, Vega" Resoplo. Ella se ríe un poco, pero luego se vuelve de nuevo a esa mirada pensativa, haciéndome sonreír.

"No, no... Quiero decir, por qué no podemos estar así todo el tiempo. ¿Tú y yo?" Ella empieza a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo cuando ella dice 'tu' y me sorprendió tanto como a ella por permitírselo. Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a los míos me doy cuenta que está esperando una respuesta. Suspiro y tomo otra inhalada.

"Debido a que _no se puede_" Digo finalmente, soplando el humo, mientras hablo. Traigo el cigarrilo a sus labios y ella agarra y fuma sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta en voz baja

"Porque. Porque yo no dejo entrar a la gente. Tori" Suspiro "Yo no hago esto" digo señalando entre nosotras. "Pero por alguna maldita razón de que va más alla de mí, me resulta demasiado fácil, estar contigo. Dejarte entrar. Bueno, tomó algunas duras verdades y formas de convencerme para admitirlo a mí misma, pero ahora finalmente lo acepté... Me siento bien con esto" Digo mirándola, con una sonrisa que empieza a crecer lentamente en mis labios. Ella me la regresa y continúa jugando mi cabello en sus dedos.

Sinceramente lo digo en serio. Me gusta estar aquí con ella. Pasando el rato, sólo estar en compañia una de la otra. Se siente bien. Sencillo.

"Pero tu no quieres que otros vean este lado tuyo" Tori añade, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Y yo no sé si se trata de las drogas o qué, pero antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, mi mano, esta acariciando su cabello suave. Sus ojos se revolotean por sólo un segundo antes de que su mirada se pierda de nuevo en la mía.

"No" Digo en voz baja, mientras continúo acariciando su cabello entre mis dedos. "Es sólo... No puedo" Sus ojos me miran fijamente en los míos y me pregunto que es lo que ella ve. _Me pregunto si mis ojos están revelando a ella todas mis inseguridades, mis dudas, mis miedos._

"Así que..." Sonríe "¿Vamos a ser amigas secretas? ¿Donde nadie más aparte de nosotras lo sabrá?" La esquina de mi boca levanta una sonrisa mientras poco a poco asiento con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y aplaude entusiasmada como una niña.

Seguimos hablando de todo y nada. Riéndonos de la mierda más estúpida o hasta que se nos olvide lo que nos hizo reír tanto en primer lugar.

Ya casi hemos terminado con nuestro segundo cigarrillo así que le doy a Tori para que se lo termine. Nuestras posiciones habían cambiado por lo que ahora me encontré con mi cabeza en su regazo, porque ella insistió en que 'eso es lo que hacen las amigas' Ella toma el cigarrillo y la coloca en su boca, pero sus cejas se arrugan de frustración y me lo devuelve.

"Hombre, no puedo aspirar cuando la punta está todo mojado" Ella llora.

"Eso es lo que ella dijo" murmuro perezosamente. Tori vuelve a mirarme con una sombra profunda y sus ojos rojos se abren enormemente.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade!" ella juguetonamente golpea mi brazo y me mira. Nos miramos una a la otra, antes de que ambas nos echemos a reír.

"Dáme eso, tu aficionada." Digo agarrando el cigarrillo de ella, una vez que nuestros ataques de risa se apagan.

"Aww eso no es justo! Te lo vas a acabar" ella se queja y hace ese maldito mohín de nuevo.

"Oh, bebé grande, muy bien. Te disparare"

"Vas a ¿qué?" pregunta, mirándome confundida.

"Solo tienes que abrir la boca y hacer lo que te digo" Ordeno. Aspiro y sostengo el humo en mi boca, me fumo lo que quedaba y le hago un gesto a Vega para que se acercara. Ella pone los ojos con suspicacia pero no se mueve. Vuelvo a mirarla y se acerca poco a poco acerca su cabeza a la mía, pero no lo suficiente. Desesperada, agarro su rostro entre mis manos y tiro de ella hacia mí, para que nuestras bocas estén a dos pulgadas de distancia. Sus ojos se abren y siento como se tensa.

"Uh, Jade ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella pregunta, aprovecho la oportunidad de que su boca está abierta para soplar el humo en ella lentamente. Ella capta rápidamente e inhala. Siento que se relaja en mis manos mientras continúo soplando. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos, y no puedo dejar de notar lo muy bonita que se ve de cerca. Tambien me doy cuenta de la pequeña marca de nacimiento que tiene justo debajo de la ceja izquierda, que parece un pequeño diamante. Y que su piel es jodidamente suave. Termino de soplar el humo en su boca y toma una respiración muy necesaria, todavía aferrándome a ella.

"Feliz" Susurro, ella no se mueve, solo sigue mirándome.

"Sí..." ella finalmente murmura de nuevo, mientras sopla el humo.

"Bueno." Le doy una bofetada suave, jugando con su mejilla y tuerzo mi cabeza en su regazo mirando hacia el océano, finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual. Su rostro permanece en ángulo hacia abajo por un momento más, pero entonces ella se aclara la garganta y se endereza. Nos mantenemos en esa posición hasta que salga el sol, que no es mucho tiempo después de eso. De vez en cuando voy a sentir pasar su mano por mi cabello, o a veces voy a jugar con sus dedos cuando ella los apoya en mi estómago. Ninguna de nosotras habla, ya que no hay necesidad. No es incómodo. Es sólo que es... _Extrañamente nosotras._

**TORI**

Me despierto con una uña del pie de color rosa brillante flotando en frente de mi cara. Mis ojos se abren y mira los pies empujándolos lejos de mí.

"Cat. Quita tu pie de mi cara!" Grito.

"Oh, Tori lo siento!" Oigo a lo lejos, bien lejos la respuesta de Cat. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Robbie que se establece con la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia el pie de la cama, donde Cat está pintando las uñas de un color rosa a juego. Mis cejas se disparan mientras observo las risitas y los susurros que intercambian como un par de niñas de la escuela. Justo en ese momento escucho un grito agudo que viene del baño, sorprendiendo a nosotros tres.

"¿Encontraste una lagartija muerta?" Cat cuestiona con preocupación.

"No, sólo hago mi ejercicio vocal matutino!" viene la respuesta de Trina, seguido por otro grito que hiela la sangre. Pronto después de eso, ella sale del cuarto de baño completamente vestida con una toalla de baño envuelta alrededor de su cabello. "¿Todavía no estás vestida?" Ella ladra. "Scradis dijo que dejan de servir el desayuno de cortesía al mediodía y ya son las nueves!"

"Ugh!" Me quejo dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y aprieto los ojos cerrándolos bien. "¿Es apenas las nueve?" Jade y yo no habíamos regresado al cuarto hasta que eran las seis de la mañana, así que estaba agotada.

_Jade._

Mis ojos se abren y giro la cabeza a la derecha, donde la veo tumbada boca abajo en su lado de la cama, su pelo es un desastre y cubre la mitad de su cara. Hay una subida y bajada constante de su espalda, así se que está profundamente dormida. Dios, está chica realmente puede dormir con cualquier cosa... pienso mientras la veo.

"Bueno, tu rara, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, voy a bajar, a desayunar algo y empezar el día!" Trina dice mientras se quita la toalla y me la tira en la cara, saliendo por la puerta.

"Trina!" Grito quitando la toalla de la cara.

"No te olvides, que el ensayo es a las dos!" La oigo gritar por el pasillo.

"Cat, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?" Robbie le pregunta como un padre que pide a un niño si quiere helado. Ella aplaude y asiente con entusiasmo. "Está bien, así que quitame el esmalte de uñas de color rosa apagado y nos podemos ir!" La cara de Cat de repente toma una mirada que se asemeja a un pequeño cachorro asustado: ojos muy abiertos y haciendo pucheros. "Cat..." Robbie dice con voz cansada.

"Yo no traje ningún quita esmalte" Ella murmura, profundizando el puchero.

"¿Qué'" Grita saltando de la cama. "¿Quieres decir que tengo que estar así todo el día?" se mira las manos y los pies con una expresión horrorizada. Eso hace que Cat haga un mohín ofendida.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" ella jadea. Los ojos de Robbie se ensanchan e inicia a farfullar mientras trata de evitar la situación.

"Es-Es sólo que, ya sabes, los chicos, Rex! Los chicos y Rex van a burlarse! Cat Cat! ¿ A dónde vas?" Cat agarra su abrigo, levanta la barbilla en alto y la tormenta sigue fuera de la habitación, Robbie persiguiendo a Cat. Simplemente me quedo después de ellos, demasiada cansada para pensar en el hecho de que ambos estaban todavía en pijamas cuando se fueron. Una vez más dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro, los acontecimientos de anoche inundan mi mente aún turbia.

Me escapé con Jade

Me junte con Jade

HablÉ y reí con Jade

Fumé Marihuana con Jade

...

_Fumé Marihuana!_

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y empiezo a jadear._ Santas tostadas y galletas, fumé Marihuana! Soy una fumadora de Marihuana! Yo sólo me he convertido en otra estadística adolescente! _Mis cejas se arrugan cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez estoy haciendo la gran cosa de esto. _Pero es la gran cosa!_ La Marihuana es una droga de entrada! _¿Qué pasa si empiezo luego con la cocaína? O ¿la anfetamina _ Doble jadeo! ¡_¿Y si todos mis dientes se vuelven marrones y se caen?!_ Tengo un dedo sobre mis dientes y hago una mueca. _No, no. Jade y yo nunca haríamos esas cosas._

Esperen.

_¿Jade y yo?¿Desde cuándo pienso en Jade y yo? _Giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica durmiendo a mi lado. Su cabello se ha caído a un lado revelando toda su cara. Ella se ve durmiendo tranquila. Así tranquila, tan en paz, como si no fuera Jade. Pero ¿Cómo es Jade ahora? Después de anoche realmente no se la respuesta a eso. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia atras y me quedo mirando el techo. Ayer parecía tan surrealista. Al igual como si todo fuera un sueño.

"Un sueño increíble..." me oigo susurrar. Me doy cuenta que tengo una sonrisa de idiota pegada en mi cara y me pregunto si tal vez todavía esto bajo los efectos. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir de esta manera. Todo había sido perfecto. Era como si fuéramos viejas amigas, pasar el rato como si fuera la cosa más común en el mundo, y el hecho de que tan sólo hace unos días que nunca podría haber pensando es esto ni siquiera importa. Dicen que hay veces en que algunas personas hacen clic desde un principio. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería el caso de que seria Jade West? De todas las personas _Jadelyn August West_. Sonrío tontamente otra vez como me acuerdo de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior en el acantilado.

_Por alguna maldita razón de que va más allá de mí, me resulta demasiado fácil, estar contigo. Dejarte entrar. Bueno, tomó algunas duras verdades y formas de convencerme para admitirlo a mí misma, pero ahora finalmente lo acepté... Me siento bien con esto._

Y entonces ella había sonreído, oh Dios, esa sonrisa! Siempre se sintió como un logro hacer sonreír a Jade, no muchos lo logran. Pero ayer, ayer no sólo la hice sonreír, si no también reír! Yo la había hecho feliz! Bueno, supongo que tuve _un poco_ de ayuda... _potenciadores de estado de ánimos ilegales_, pero aún así. Había hecho a _Jade West feliz_. Suspiro contenta. Ayer sólo se siente demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mi corazón se detiene y mi sonrisa se desvanece. _¿Y si fue_? ¿Qué pasa si Jade despierta hoy y ha vuelto a su antiguo forma de ser? _¿Qué pasa si esto es realmente una broma y ella me grabó en secreto fumando y diciendo cosas estúpidas ayer para humillarme y meterme en problemas? _Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente en mi pecho y mi respiración se acelera cuando empiezo a enloquecer.

_No, no... ¿No puede ser tan cruel? ¿puede? Oigo en burla. Empiezo a golpear hacia abajo con los puños en la cama._

_Por supuesto que puede! Ella es Jade West!_

_¡No! No.. Yo vi a la verdadera Jade West ayer! Ella era agradable! Y dulce! Y divertida! Ella era mi- No- Somos amigas!_

_Tori, Tori, Tori... Dulce e Inocente Tori... ¿Cuántas veces has caído en eso?_

_No pero esta vez es diferente! Está vez, ella se disculpó! Ella... ella me llamó Tori!_

_Oh! Así que ella se sabe tu nombre! Deben de ser tan intimas. Por favor..._

_¿Por qué diablos mi conciencia es tan sarcástic_a?

Una almohada se estrella contra mi cara, me saca fuera de mi debate aparentemente esquizofrénico. Dejé escapar un grito sorprendida y empujo la almohada a distancia, volviéndome hacia el autor del ataque. Jade me está mirando con una expresión aburrida, con la cara apoyada en la palma de la mano, mientras está incorporándose sobre el codo.

"Tu hiperventilación me despertó, así que tiré la almohada en tu cara para sacarte de ella" Dice expresivamente. Simplemente me quedo mirándola, con los ojos abiertos, mi pecho sigue subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Ella arruga la cara en confusión. "¿Qué demonios te pasa Tori? ¿No me digas que estás en este momento a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad por la culpa de haber fumado hierba?" levanta una ceja y sonríe.

"¿Por qué me llamas Tori?" Pongo en duda, tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara firme como la de ella, pero fallo miserablemente. Sus cejas se estrecha de nuevo y ella me mira como si me creció una segunda cabeza.

"Qué yo sepa ese es tu nombre..." dice lentamente.

"P-Pero ¿por qué ahora, por qué después de tanto tiempo?" Exijo sentándome en la cama. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente y ella se incorpora, sorprendida por mi agresividad.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" tartamudea, claramente confundida.

"Nunca, me llamabas Tori antes, así que ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?" Prosigo, sentándome sobre mis rodillas para que pueda elevarme sobre ella y tal vez intimidarla para que me diga la verdad.

"No lo sé, pensé que te gustaba cuando te llamo Tori así que" de pronto deja de hablar y su expresión se convierte en una molesta. "Espera, ¿por qué diablos me estás pidiendo todo esto, Vega? ¿Qué está pasando? Te estas volviendo loca!" Ella salta de la cama y camina hacia atrás para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana pone un poco de distancia entre nosotras. Me quedo mirándola por un momento y luego dejó escapar un gemido cuando me cubro la cara con las manos.

"¡_Lo sé!_" Me quejo. Mis palabras son ahogadas por mis manos. "Se que estoy actuando como loca." Ella se burla. "Es porque yo... yo solo- anoche fue sólo bueno y entonces hoy me desperté y yo simplemente no se- si- si- Ugh!" Me deje caer sobre la cama, manteniendo mi rostro oculto. "_Me asuste_" susurro. Es tranquilo por un tiempo así que me asomo desde entre mis dedos para ver si ella salió de la habitación. Pero ella está allí, en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Tenías miedo de que te estaba jodiendo como la ultima vez." Ella dice en voz baja. Yo me esperaba que estuviera enfadada u ofendida de que estoy dudando de ella. Pero ella tiene un atisbo de culpa en sus ojos, como si ella se sintiera culpable por ser la causa de mi incertidumbre. Ella suspira y poco a poco se abre paso de nuevo en la cama y se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojos. Ella entonces agarra mi mano derecha y tira de ella hacia arriba. No puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito cuando pienso que ella me hará daño de alguna manera. Ni en un millón de años me hubiera pasado por la mente lo qué pasó después... Nunca rompo el contacto visual, ella atrae mi mano a su cara, donde ella deja que sus ojos se cierren y rápidamente presiona la palma de mi mano en su cara, mientras inhala profundamente. Después de unos segundos, poco a poco abre los ojos, levanta la ceja perforada y sonríe en mi mano. La miro con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendida y asombrada. Ella deja caer mi mano suavemente.

"Si humillar completamente a mí misma haciendo una cosa completamente asquerosa e idiota no te convence de que lo que digo en serio, entonces no sé qué lo hará" Ella dice, encogiéndose de hombros, lanzándome otra sonrisa torcida.

No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de describir lo que estoy sintiendo. Mi estómago se siente como si estuviera listo para saltar fuera de mi boca. Mi pecho es abrazado por un calor inexplicable, que se propaga rápidamente por el resto de mi cuerpo, y estoy segura de que me estoy sonrojando. Sin decir una palabra, me levanto y tiro de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Es un poco incómodo dada nuestra posición sentada en la cama, pero no me importa. Ella se pone tensa y no responde al principio, sin duda la tome por sorpresa. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de de soltarla para evitar que se sienta abrumada y torpe, siento como sus manos vacilantes se deslizan por mi espalda, y su cabeza se instala provisionalmente en mi hombro, su cara en mi pelo. La siento respirar y relajarse mientras exhala. Mis ojos se cierran y yo sonrío en su cuello.

"Gracias." Le digo.

"¿Por qué?" susurra, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel con su respiración.

"Por darme una oportunidad." Le digo mientras la abrazo con fuerza.

"Dios, Vega, eres tan blanda." Ella se ríe en mi pelo, pero para mi sorpresa ella aprieta su abrazo y, por lo que mi sonrisa se amplia. "Bien ahora quítate de encima antes de que me des diabetes." Ella gruñe y se retira inmediatamente de mí. Ella sonríe mientras se levanta y se dirige al baño y yo me quedo en la cama, con una gran sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

_¿Ves? Te dije que es real. _Me digo a mí misma, me alegro que no hay respuesta sarcástica.

Nos unimos a los otros para el desayuno un poco más tarde. Jade y yo nos metemos de nuevo en nuestros personajes, donde fingíamos que nos odiamos, donde ella fingía que ella todavía no me quería y yo fingía ofenderme de sus comentarios mordaces y crueles. Pero de vez en cuando, cuando los demás se descuidaban, nuestros ojos se reunirían y sonreiríamos como cómplices, seguido de un guiño. Me limitaré a morderme el labio inferior mientras ahogo una risita. Era bastante divertido en realidad... Ser amiga secreta de Jade. Se sentía como si fuéramos las únicas que eran parte de una broma o algo así.

Después de tantos años de tratar y tratar de conquistarla, finalmente había logrado que Jade West y yo fuéramos amigos! Esto hizo que el aleteo en mi estómago aumentara solo pensarlo. Durante mucho tiempo yo estaba casi convencida de que nunca sucedería, y ahora que lo tenía, tuve que admitir, que era mejor de lo que imaginé que sería. Supongo que pensé que si alguna vez fuéramos amigos, que sería algo así como la amistad que tengo con Andre o Cat, pero la forma en que hemos conectado es tan... Yo ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Me asombra que esta es la misma persona que temen y aterroriza en Hollywood Arts, y que me hacia revolver mi estomago.

En ese momento un bolo verde me golpea en la cabeza, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¡Ay!" Lloro mientras froto mi frente. Parpadeo varias veces y veo a Jade de pie junto a Cat, que tiene una pequeña bolsa de bolas que salen de su chaqueta. Cat me mira con los ojos muy abierto y, después señala con el dedo a Jade, diciendo que ella la hizo.

"Concéntrate, Vega" sisea entre dientes mientras continúa mirándome.

_Oh mierda. Yo la estaba mirando de nuevo._ Siento que me sonrojo como regrese a su posición en el escenario para poder continuar los ensayos. _Concéntrate, Tori. Enfocate._

Durante las últimas horas, me he sorprendido a mí misma y me han pillado, mirando a Jade varias veces. Al principio, ella sólo me lanzaría una mirada confusa, a la que me limitaré a ruborizarme y sonreír con desdén. Pero entonces, los otros lo empezaron a notar, y ella empezó a ser más molesta, por lo tanto, me lanzo más bolas.

Nos las arreglamos para conseguir a través del resto de los ensayos sin más incidentes. Después, todos decidimos descansar y refrescarnos un poco antes de que sea la presentación real, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Justo antes de entrar en la nuestra, sentí que alguien me jalaba de nuevo al pasillo y cerraba la puerta de una sala. Me di la vuelta y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que era Jade.

"¡Oh! Jade..." Puse mi mano en el pecho y sonreí. "Me has asustado!" Ella no sonrío, pero entrecerró los ojos y siguió mirándome. "Uh... ¿está todo bien?" Le pido vacilante.

"No sé Vega. Dímelo tú!" Ella gruñe."¿Por qué carajos sigues mirándome con esa sonrisa idiota que tienes?" Mis ojos se abren y me sonríe nerviosamente.

"L-Lo siento por eso..." tartamudeo "Realmente no sé lo que me pasa. Supongo que-no lo sé- No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas y yo puedo dejar de mirar, para asegurarme de que es real... bueno ya sabes-"

"Sí, lo sé, y pronto todo el mundo sabrá si no controla tus miradas" Ella asiente. Pero ella no suena enojada cuando lo dice, suena con ¿miedo?

"Sí, sí. Tienes razón, lo siento." le digo"Voy a tratar de dejar de mirarte" Dejo escapar. Ella continúa mirándome un poco. Finalmente su ceño desaparece y ella me da una sonrisa divertida. Ella mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y saca el celular. Arqueo mis cejas en confusión en cuanto la miro. Levanta el teléfono en frente de su cara, haciendo su sonrisa que es su firma y levanta la ceja perforada. Veo un flash y se apaga mientras se toma una foto de ella misma. Luego empuja el teléfono en mis manos y abre la puerta de la habitación.

"Va a durar más tiempo" Ella dice antes de salir del cuarto.

_Es Real_

* * *

En el próximo Capítulo respondo Reviews no he tenido una buena semana, subí el capitulo rápido, si ven una falta de ortografía o un error, no duden hacérmelo saber

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos


	6. ¿Quien hubiera pensado?

Atención tributos! Atención tributos!: La historia no me pertenece solo la estoy traduciendo, el autor _**(wikster)**_ me dio el permiso para traducirla, así que solo soy un simple instrumento para hacerles llegar esta historia. Personalmente me gusta mucho este capitulo, sin mas que decir.

Enjoy: D

Victorious tampoco me pertenece.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**TORI**

"Ve a pescar!" Cat grita lanzando sus cartas en el aire, riendo mientras caían a su alrededor.

"Cat" Trina grita golpeando sus propias cartas en la cama. "Estamos jugando UNO!"

"Eso significa 'uno' en tu idioma! Jeje."

"¿Mi idioma? ¿Qué quiere decir mi idioma? Sabrás que tengo un octavo Ital-."

"Ustedes!" Lloro mientras caigo de nuevo en el marco de la cama "¿No podemos terminar un juego sin que ustedes entren en un estúpido argumento?."

"Bueno, ella es la que tiene la capacidad de atención de una ardilla!."

"Oh, me encantan las ardillas! Una vez mi herma-" de repente los ojos de Cat se amplían y ella jadea. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?."

"Significa exactamente lo que suena que significa!."

"Eres tan mala conmigo!."

Dejé escapar un gemido de frustración fuerte mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al pasillo. Las oigo pelear incluso después de cerrar la puerta. Me recuesto contra ella con los ojos cerrados y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslice hasta abajo hasta que estoy sentada en el suelo. Durante la última hora he estado atrapada como mediador entre Cat y Trina, y estoy a punto de matar a alguien.

"¿Te diviertes?" Oigo una voz baja, que pregunta en broma, e inmediatamente toda mi frustración y la ira que hierve a fuego lento dentro de mí, con el ceño fruncido es reemplazada con una sonrisa. Mantengo los ojos cerrados , ya que no necesito ver para saber a quien le pertenece la voz.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Pongo en duda, a la que Jade simplemente se ríe. Abro un ojo y la veo casualmente apoyada contra la pared frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, dándome una sonrisa torcida. "Hey, ¿No ibas a estar con Beck hasta el show de esta noche?" Pregunto mientras inclino la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. Cuando no hay respuesta, mis ojos se abren de golpe y estoy en busca de respuesta, sólo para descubrir que esta mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. "¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?" Cuestiono suavemente. Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira, con las cejas fruncidas.

"No, no. No. Yo solo-" Ella mira hacia abajo de nuevo y comienza a dibujar patrones al azar en la alfombra sucia con su zapato. "Yo simplemente no tenía ganas de salir con él, supongo" Ella murmura mientras se encoge de hombros. La miro por un momento mientras una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en mis labios. Ella mira hacia arriba y pone los ojos cuando me ve. "Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa de tonta!" gruñe.

"Tú querías salir conmigo ..." bromeo "mi extrañaste?".

"Oh, Dios mío, Vega, eso es asqueroso" Ella finge estar disgustada, pero un ligero rubor que tiñe sus mejillas me dicen lo contrario.

"Oh ¿en serio?" Digo mientras me levanto y quito el polvo a mis pantalones. "Bien, entonces creo que voy a ir a ver que hace Andre" Empiezo a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los chicos. "Apuesto a que el no piensa que pasar el rato conmigo es asqueroso" Yo digo por encima de mi hombro, sonriendo con picardía. Solo doy unos pasos cuando la escucho gemir.

"Bien ok!" ella llora. Me giro lista para regodearme en mi victoria cuando la expresión de su cara hace que me congele. Sus ojos se arrugó con preocupación mientras juguetea con sus dedos. Inmediatamente me apresuro a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, reflejando, lo preocupada que estoy.

"Jade ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto en voz baja. Ella toma una respiración profunda y se aleja un poco de mí.

"Yo solo tenía que hablar con alguien, ¿ok? Algo sucedió y yo- yo no sé- no sé que hacer." Ella me mira, sus ojos suplican comprensión. Asiento con la cabeza y hago un movimiento para que ella continúe. Ella aprieta sus ojos y susurra: "Yo- yo- estoy embarazada" Me siento como si alguien me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, y luego un bate de béisbol me golpeó la cara. Ella me mira con expectación por lo que me obligo a decir algo, _cualquier cosa._

"¿C-Cómo?" _¿Como? ¿En serio Tori?_ Jade me da una mirada incrédula.

¿Cómo diablos piensas, Vega?" Ella asiente.

"Cierto. Lo siento." Murmuro. " Lo -¿Lo sabe Beck?" Ella inmediatamente baja su mirada para evitar la mía y empieza a inquietarme de nuevo.

"Es- Es que... no es.. de Beck." murmura. Y ahora siento que alguien patea repetidamente mi cuerpo ya inconsciente.

"¿Qué?" yo suspiro. Se muerde el labio inferior y continúa evitando mi mirada. "Entonces- Entonces ¿de quien, de quien es?"

"Es..." ella me mira de nuevo. Sostengo su mirada con la mía mientras trato de mantenerme de pie. "Es- es de Rex."

Me quedo ahí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo simplemente mirándola. No se si reír, llorar o darle una bofetada. Nunca he pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones intensas en un corto período de tiempo. Ella simplemente me da una mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"T-tu..." tartamudeo" Eres una perra" Finalmente escupí. Ella levanta las cejas, aparentemente impresionada por mi elección de palabras.

"Te lo mereces por joder conmigo." Ella dice mientras que da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo. "Ahora ven. Sólo tenemos dos horas antes del Show. Vamos a ver lo que esta isla de mierda tiene para ofrecer" Sigo congelada en mi lugar, mirándola hasta que desaparece en la esquina. No es hasta que escucho el ding del ascensor que casi me tropiezo conmigo misma para alcanzarla.

Caminamos por toda la calle principal en menos de treinta minutos. Nos detuvimos en pequeñas tiendas, aquí y allá, se burlaba de los lugareños y le tuve que dar treinta dólares a una pobre mujer que los necesitaba para pagar la hospitalización de su hijo... después de oler la mano de Jade. No había mucho que hacer en la cuidad después de que ya había zonas militares restringidas en casi todas partes, así que de alguna manera terminamos en un sendero que corría por la playa, justo al sur del hotel. Fue un hermoso y tranquilo paseo, que me encontré disfrutando.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Andre?" Jade me pregunta, mirándome con curiosidad mientras ella toma un bocado de su Shismakov, algún tipo de postre frito Yerbaniano, que parece repugnante, pero en realidad es muy delicioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pido mientras muerdo mi propio Shismakov. Ella pone los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

"Quiero decir ¿Hace cuanto se acuestan?" Ella dice con la boca llena. Mis ojos se abren y pequeñas piezas de Shismakov de repente se encuentran volando fuera de mi boca. Las cejas de Jade se alzan, mientras evita que me asfixie a su lado. "¿Estás bien, campeóna?" ella se ríe, dandome palmadas en la espalda en su intento de ayudarme.

"Sí, yo creo que sí." me ahogo. Unas cuantas toses despues, siento que puedo respirar de nuevo.

"¿Y?" continúa "¿Desde cuando tienen relaciones?."

"Yo no me acuesto con Andre" Lloro. Luchando contra un rubor, que prefiero volver a asfixiarme. "Andre y yo solo somos amigos!."

"Sí, claro..." ella se burla

"¡En serio!" Yo grito ofendida, de que ella no me cree. Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados a medida que seguimos caminando.

"¿En serio?" pregunta, a lo que yo asiento con efusividad. "Eh... Podría jurar." Ella dice encogiéndose de hombros. Seguimos caminando en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Ni siquiera amigos con derechos?" ella pregunta de repente. Me río en voz alta y niego con la cabeza.

"Hmmm. Beck y yo éramos amigos con beneficios antes de que empezáramos a salir." Ella dice en voz baja, mirando hacia adelante. La miro sorprendida pero no digo nada. "Después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que no nos importó estar en compañía de los demás, así que pensé, ¿por qué no hacerlo oficial? ¿sabes?" se encoge de hombros, mientras me mira de reojo.

"¿Pero, no estaban ustedes... Ya sabes... Enamorados?" Pongo en duda. Ella frunce el ceño mientras piensa en eso.

"No sé, supongo que la parte del amor, creció en nosotros poco a poco con el paso del tiempo... quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, yo lo amo y sé que él también me ama, pero- simplemente nunca fue así esa mierda que muestran en las películas cursis que te gustan. Ya sabes, donde los idiotas cada vez que se ven se ponen todos calientes y mojados sólo con mirarse y pensar en ellos en cada segundo de cada maldito día y bla bla. Asco!" Ella dice mordazmente. Pongo los ojos y sonrío a su dramatismos. "Beck y yo eramos dos personas que disfrutábamos mucho de estar juntos, el sexo es sólo un bono." Añade con un guiño. Siento que me sonrojaba lo que la hizo reír. Ella tira el envoltorio de su Shismakov lejos y desempolva sus manos.

"Hombre, que esa mierda era grasiento!" Exclama mientras mira sus manos. Ella lo lleva a su cara y arruga la nariz. "Ugh. Y dejan tus manos, oliendo al cabello de Sinjin!" Me río mientras lanzo mi propio envoltorio lejos. "Sabes..." dice de repente con un tono travieso. "Nunca me devolviste el gesto amable de está mañana." La miro mientras trato de adivinar de lo que está hablando. "Y creo que es justo que lo hagas ahora" añade parándose en frente de mí y levantando su mano en mi cara, ahí me doy cuenta a que se refiere.

"Eww! Jade no! Tienes que lavarte las manos antes!" Lloro dando un paso hacia atrás. "Tu mano está toda grasienta y huele a Sinjin..."

"Nuh-uh, Vega!" Ella da un paso adelante, con la palma aún levantada. "Tus manos olían a hierba y yo todavía lo hice."

"Eso no es justo!" Me quejo dando otro paso hacia atrás mientras ella seguía avanzando. "La hierba huele bien!"

"Realmente vas a lastimar mis sentimientos si no lo haces..." ella murmura haciendo un puchero.

"No, Jade... Por favor no lo hagas." Le ruego, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. Su mohín se transforma lentamente en una sonrisa malévola y sé que estoy en problemas. Antes de tener la oportunidad de reaccionar, ella salta y me sujeta en el suelo. Intento con todas mis fuerzas, que es casi inexistente en comparación con la de Jade, empujarla lejos de mí, pero dentro de cinco segundos ella está sobre mi y tiene mis muñecas clavados en el suelo al lado de mi cabeza. Todos mis gruñidos y mis intentos de empujarla son inútiles, lo que hace que ella este apretando mis muñecas aún más fuerte. _"Jaaaadeee!"_ Me quejo mientras intento por ultima vez levantar mi cuerpo y sacarla encima de mí, sólo para que ella empiece a apretar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

"_Tooooriiiiiiii!"_ ella grita de manera espectacular, y tengo que luchar contra la sonrisa que amenaza con reemplazar el puchero exagerado en mi cara."Deberías de haber tomado la oportunidad que te di, Vega. Debes de saber que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero de una manera u otra" Ella dice, soplando un poco de aire por la esquina de su boca para quitar un mecho de pelo de su cara. "Ahora, vas a hacer esto por las buenas, o ¿tenemos que seguir por el camino difícil?."

"Eres una mujer malvada, Jade West" Me quejo sacandole mi lengua.

"Suenas sorprendida" Ella gruñe, mordiendo el aire delante de mí. " Entonces de la manera difícil será" Ella saca las muñecas encima de mi cabeza con facilidad y los presiona juntos para que ella pueda mantenerlos en su lugar con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre. La nueva posición que estamos causa que su rostro esté más cerca del mio, y la cercanía parece asustarla porque de repente detiene sus movimientos y simplemente se queda mirando hacia mí, su pelo en cascada alrededor de nosotras hace cosquillas en mi cara. Nuestras respiraciones es el único ruido, sus ojos estudian en silencios los míos; una mirada curiosa e inquisitiva. Su intensa mirada haciendo apretar mi estómago y hace que mi respiración se tambalee.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunta en voz baja, con los ojos aún fijos en los míos. Me tomo un segundo para darme cuenta que ella me ha pedido que responda algo, y me tomo otro segundo para responder.

"¿Cómo hago qué?" Pongo en duda, mi voz es apenas un susurro.

"Esto. Yo. ¿Como haces para hacer que me comporte de está manera?" Surco mis cejas y sonrío hacia ella, confundida.

"¿Cómo?."

"Como una idiota" Ella dice, con una sonrisa tentativa formando en sus labios diciéndome que no hay delito detrás de la declaración.

"Yo realmente dudo que pueda ser culpada por eso." Bromeo.

"Vega..."

"West ..."

Ella sigue estudiando mi cara durante unos pocos segundos más, la sonrisa aún en su lugar, mi corazón sigue golpeando mi pecho. Siento que el agarre en mis muñecas se afloja y luego me suelta, lentamente se yergue en una posición sentada, quedando encima de mí.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo." Susurra. "¿Por qué es tan fácil contigo? ¿Por qué no saliste corriendo como los demás?." Ella no lo dice como si ella siente lástima de sí misma, no, lo dice en una observación genuina. Pero todavía hace que mi corazón se rompa, y no puedo evitar sentir una chispa de ira por el hecho de que más personas no se toman el tiempo de ver la belleza en ella. Para darse cuenta que ella es un diamante en bruto y que se tiene que empujar a través de los bordes ásperos, aunque sea difícil, y probablemente puedes salir lastimado en el proceso, pero una vez que llegues a ella, cruda, pura y bella, hace que todo valga la pena. _Por que ella vale la pena._

En un rápido movimiento levanto mi cuerpo y la agarro por su cintura con mis manos, ahora liberadas, y la empujo hacía abajo mientras me pongo a caballo sobre ella, de modo que nuestras posiciones se invierten y yo estoy encima de ella. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abierto, demasiada asustada para reaccionar.

"Es mejor acostumbrarte a mí, West." Sonrío mientras empujo sus muñecas por la cabeza. Me inclino hasta que mi cara queda en frente de la suya y le susurro. "Porque yo no voy a ninguna parte." Con eso, tomo su mano derecha y tiro de ella hasta mi cara. Traigo su palma y la presiono contra mí, inhalando profundamente mientras cierro los ojos. _Y oh Dios, huele como el pelo de Sinjin._ Pero eso se convierte en la última de mis preocupaciones cuando abro los ojos y veo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Coloco su mano suavemente hacia abajo y le doy una sonrisa suave, haciéndole saber que yo realmente lo digo en serio.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar de repente, lo que me espanto. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo que es un texto de Cat, preguntando dónde estamos.

"¡Oh, diablos! Tenemos que regresar rápidamente, Jade! El show comienza en veinte minutos y aún tenemos que cambiarnos!" Exclamo mientras vuelvo a meter el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

"Un poco difícil de hacer cuando tengo una chica sentada encima de mí!" Ella dice inexpresivamente. Mis ojos se abren y un rubor se apodera de mi cara cuando me doy cuenta que todavía estoy a caballo sobre ella.

"¡Oh! ¡Muy bien!" Se me escapa y me quito rápidamente de encima de ella. Ella se levanta y se saca el polvo a sí misma mientras me sonríe.

Nos las arreglamos para volver al hotel, y vestirnos y estar listas con cinco minutos de sobra. Nos apresuramos al pequeño auditorio donde estamos realizando el Show y encontramos a los demás en la habitación, esperándonos.

"Oh, gracias al Cheddar!" Sikowitz llora, levantando las manos en el aire cuando entramos a la habitación.

"¿Dónde estaban, chicas?" Trina dice y los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo recurren a nosotros.

"Nosotras-uh ..." tartamudeo.

"Yo estaba mostrando Vega cómo golpear correctamente las notas altas de la canción, como no tengo la intención de ser humillada en frente de una audiencia debido a su ineficiencia." Jade interpone en su tono sarcástico típico, lanzándome una mirada desagradable. Es increíble lo que ella es capaz de pasar de una emoción a otra con tanta facilidad, rapidez y convicción. Ella realmente es una talentosa actriz. Enmascaro rápidamente estos pensamientos, dejando caer mi boca abierta y surco las cejas en ofensa fingida. Ella simplemente sonríe y hace su camino hacia la mesa donde nuestros micrófonos se encuentran dispersos. Beck niega con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado por las acciones de su novia y me lanza una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de desaparecer por la cortina que ir a hacer algunas pruebas de sonido de última hora con Sikowitz.

Mientras Robbie ayuda a Cat y Trina con su pelo, me acerco a la mesa de micrófono para tomar el mío.

"Yo realmente no creo que seas ineficiente." Oigo Jade murmullo como me acerco a la mesa, haciendo que sonría. "Bueno, no a cantar por lo menos ...", añade. Mi sonrisa se transforma rápidamente en el puchero exagerado que me he dado cuenta de la divierte. Ella sonríe y rápidamente cumple con mis ojos antes de darse la vuelta. "Pero si haces un lío y me avergüenzas", dice mientras comienza a alejarse. "Te voy a matar."

Diez minutos más tarde, estamos en el escenario a mitad de la canción, y todo va a la perfección. Del gran baile, el canto es mejor, y el público nos ama.

Casi hecho ahora, Tori. Vamos a terminar con fuerza!

Spin, giro, elevación, patear, paso y

Espera. ¿Por qué es mi pie frío?

Espera. ¿Por qué está gritando a todo el mundo?

Espera. ¿Por qué todo el mundo señalando a mí?

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy usando un zapato. Sorprendida, miro hacia arriba y veo exactamente lo que sucedió cuando veo el Canciller sosteniendo su buen ojo y llorando de dolor, y en algún lugar junto a mí Cat y Robbie me están informando de lo que acabo de hacer. Mi estómago se cae y me siento como si me voy a enfermar. Un movimiento repentino me llama la atención y yo apenas veo a Jade y Andre huyendo de la escena. Mi corazón se cae, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar soy agarrada por dos guardias gigantes y arrastrada lejos, protesto y grito. Pateo y rasco todo lo que pueda, pero se aferran con fuerza. En algún lugar en el fondo a través de todos los gritos que oigo la palabra "prisión", casi haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera. Desesperada, me acerco y muerdo las manos de ambos soldados, sorprendiendo con éxito lo suficiente como para retorcerme libre. Corro de nuevo a mis amigos, gritando que me escapé, sólo para ser tomada una vez más. Uno de los soldados me iza por encima de los hombros y me lleva fuera, yo grito una y otra vez que he sido recapturada.

**JADE**

Voy corriendo en el vestíbulo y exploro rápidamente la habitación. Trina y Sikowits están en la recepción hablando con Scrappy con miradas de preocupación en sus rostros. Robbie está sentado en uno de los sofás que tratan de consolar a Cat que está llorando.

" Ya está. " Salto cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro y girar a su alrededor para encontrarse cara a cara con Beck. "Está bien " dice . "Sólo soy yo. "

" ¿Dónde está? " Pongo en duda , los ojos de nuevo a la exploración de la habitación. Mi corazón se siente como si estuviera batiendo nada más sacarlo de mi pecho de correr y tengo la sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago .

" Se la llevaron." Él dice en voz baja .

" ¿Qué? " Le grito. Los ojos de todos se vuelven a mí, así que tomar una respiración profunda y tirar Beck rudamente por el brazo hacia el pasillo . "¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Dónde? " Le exijo empujándolo contra la pared.

"Los soldados , a la cárcel ... ", dice frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido sin duda por mi reacción. Siento la sangre en mi cara y como la sensación en mi estómago se intensifica. Mi pecho se contrae y se me hace extremadamente difícil de respirar.

"¿Te refieres a decirme que esos hijos de puta se la llevaron? ¿Y maldición que nosotros los dejamos? " Gruño, consumida por la rabia. Los ojos de Beck entristecen y él mira hacia abajo en el suelo.

"Va a estar bien, Jade." Él murmura, frotando pequeños círculos en mi espalda. "Sikowitz y Trina van a ir a hablar con el Canciller mañana y ver qué se puede hacer."

"¿Mañana?" Rugo, empujándolo. "¿Qué pasa con Tori? ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar esperando pacientemente en ese maldito lugar donde probablemente están haciendo Dios sabe qué a ella-" Cierro los ojos con fuerza y tratar de quitarme de encima las millones de imágenes que de repente se ejecutan a través de mi mente Vega está herido. "-Hasta mañana, ¿mientras que todos quedemos aquí y dormir tranquilos?" Beck intenta calmarme otra vez pero yo lo aleje.

"Jade! Jade, ¿a dónde vas?" llora detrás de mí.

"Hacia fuera para un paseo de mierda!" Le grito de vuelta como me eché a la entrada lateral y entrada la noche. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no seguir en pos de mí. Piso fuerte hacia fuera en una terraza, con las manos en puños duros.

"Vete a la mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!" Gruño patear la primera cosa con que mi pie entra en contacto, que pasa a ser un mapache de peluche de pie junto a un banco. Esa cosa espeluznante sale volando hacia la noche y desaparece por el borde de la colina. Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y caigo en el banco.

Me siento enojada, frustrada, preocupada, asustada ... pero sobre todo cabreada conmigo misma por no haber estado allí, por no haber hecho nada para evitar que se llevaran a ella, para ponerme a salvo primera como siempre lo hago. Cerré los ojos y golpeo mi cabeza contra el respaldo del banco. ¿Por qué carajo tengo que ser tan egoísta? ¿Así de egocéntrica? No tengo ninguna duda de que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Vega habría hecho lo imposible para ayudarme. Demonios, estoy segura de que habría arrojado su propio maldito zapato en ellos sólo para que ella pudiera igual estar en la cárcel y yo no estaría sola.

Vega.

Maldita Vega.

Ella esta sola ahora, probablemente muerta de miedo. Y está bien, así maldita y dulce que va a dejarse intimidar, y esos hijos de puta se aprovechará de ella. Ugh! Golpeo mis puños en el banco. No. Yo no lo permitiré. No puedo.

Teniendo en cuenta que el hotel está en el aparentemente acantilado más alto de la isla, tiene una visión clara de todo su entorno, lo que me permite localizar rápidamente la prisión, que no toma a un genio para darse cuenta es la gran estructura de piedra al este de la hotel con una torre de vigilancia en todos los rincones y el alambre de púas brillando bajo las luces que iluminan. Felizmente me doy cuenta de que pasa a ser sólo una corta distancia desde el borde del mercado de Tori y yo estábamos en la tarde, y no puedo dejar de agradecer a los cielos que este país de mierda es tan pequeño. Mentalmente anoto puntos de interés que pueda hacer en el claro de luna de llevarme una vez que estoy ahí abajo antes de correr rápidamente por el sendero en dirección a la prisión Yerbaniana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, me encuentro de pie delante de sus grandes puertas que se avecina. Me doy cuenta de que dos soldados haciendo guardia por un pequeño pilar a la derecha, riéndose de una revista. No se dan cuenta que me acercaba hasta que estoy justo en frente de ellos. Ellos suspiran y saltan hacia atrás, el soldado más bajo, él oculta torpemente la revista dentro de su abrigo. Ambos se ven como un par de idiotas inofensivos, por lo que este debe ser pan comido.

"Bueno hola, amigos." Sonrío. "Me preguntaba si ustedes me podría ayudar con algo en esta hermosa noche." Se lanzan miradas nerviosas entre sí antes de mirar a mí.

"¿Con qué quieres que te ayudemos?" El alto dice con un acento muy marcado.

"Tengo que ver a alguien de allí." Digo señalando con un movimiento para el edificio.

"No hay visitas después de la puesta del sol." El pequeño me informa.

"Oh ... tal vez usted ¿podrían hacer una excepción para mí?" Digo mientras disimuladamente cuelga un billete de veinte dólares de mis dedos, y muevo mis cejas sugestivamente.

"No aceptamos sobornos, amiga." Él dice levantando la cabeza alta. "Servimos a la patria con honor y dignidad." Luego se paran rectos y llevan la mano derecha a la frente en un saludo, que a su vez hace que la revista se deslice hacia fuera de debajo de la chaqueta y caiga en el suelo. Ambos pelean con rapidez para tratar de recogerlo rápidamente, pero no antes de que vea la portada, que retrata una rubia por las tetas al aire en el capó de un coche de color rojo. Levanto una ceja y sonrío, haciendo que se sonrojen. De repente, tengo una idea.

"Oh, vamos, muchachos." Yo digo en un tono seductor. "Si me ayudan ... yo los ayudare." Agregó con un guiño. Sus ojos se abren y los veo tragar duro.

"¿C-cómo nos ayudaras?" el alto chirría.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de dos chicos guapos, como ustedes mismos, les gustaría la oportunidad de apreciar de una mujer ... atractiva ... de una manera más cercana y personal, y no sólo a través de una revista miserable." Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y parpadean hasta mi pecho al unísono. "Así que ..." Yo acento, con lo que su atención se centra de nuevo a mi cara. "Déjenme ver a mi amiga ... y yo los dejaré ver a mis amigas."

"Muy bien", dice el pequeño, mientras que el alto sonríe con aire de suficiencia. "Nosotros te llevaremos con su amiga." Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, esperando a que me llevan dentro. Unos segundos pasan y ninguno de ellos muestran signo de movimiento.

"¿Y bien?" Digo. Ellos me ven con un ojo interrogante. _Uh ... ¿qué coño?_ "¿Me van a llevar ahora?"

"Oh ahora! Claro, claro! Te llevamos ahora." El bajo exclama, y tengo que reprimir el impulso de golpearme con la palma en la cara a mí misma, o mejor aún, golpearlos a ellos. Ellos me llevan en el interior a través de una serie de puertas y pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que parece ser utilizado para los interrogatorios. Mi corazón se detiene y mi estómago se aprieta cuando veo un charco aparentemente fresco de sangre en el suelo y las imágenes horribles de Vega inundan inmediatamente mi mente otra vez.

"Espera aquí y estar en silencio." El alto me dice. "Vamos a traer a su amiga, ¿ok amiga?" Con eso desaparecen y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos. Empiezo a caminar por el pequeño espacio nerviosamente, como un millón de pensamientos corren por mi cabeza. Dios, las ideas que se me ocurren me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que vendría el día en que yo Jade West estaría preocupada por Tori Vega? Pienso para mí misma. _Ciertamente yo no, eso es seguro_. Hombre, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace tres días que estaría mostrando mis pechos a dos soldados pervertidos solo para llegar a ver a Vega, hubiera usado mi mejor par de tijeras para darle una operación de cambio de sexo... _Y sin embargo aquí estoy, en esta situación._

Me río suavemente mientras pienso en los últimos dos días. ¿Cómo en tan sólo ese corto periodo de tiempo que he pasado de despreciar abiertamente Vega, a considerar en secreto de ella una de las personas más increíbles de mi vida. No me queda claro exactamente cómo sucedió, lo que sí sé, sin embargo, es lo idiota que he sido para alejarla de mí todo este tiempo. Si pudiera volver atrás y decirme a mí misma que dejar de ser tan perra. Para dejar de escuchar el consejo de los dos hijos de puta más infelices que han existido, cuyo único propósito en la vida parece ser, hacer a todos los demás tan miserable como ellos mismos. Y para que ... Dios, la dejaría entrar. Pararía de dejar de empujar, y negarla y hacerle daño. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpea cuando pienso en lo mucho que la he hecho daño. De la cantidad de veces que le he hecho la vida imposible.

"Joder, Vega. Mira qué desastre de ñoña que estás haciendo a mí ..." murmuro.

Justo en ese momento, oigo voces en el pasillo y mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia la puerta, mí corazón casi se detiene por completo en la anticipación.

"¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Qué está pasando?" Oigo una voz conocida que pregunta con ansiedad. La puerta comienza a abrirse y veo Vega en un traje naranja caminando nerviosamente entre los dos soldados. "Fue un mal funcionamiento de zapatos! Por favor, no me mates! Por favor, sólo déjenme explicarle-" deja de hablar y sus ojos se abren como platos. "¿J-Jade?" Le doy una sonrisa débil y un Hola. "Oh, Dios mío, Jade!" Ella llora y corre hacia adelante, me envuelve en un abrazo de tritura huesos que nos envía tambaleándonos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared. Ella entierra su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro y comienza a llorar, sacudiéndose violentamente. Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo y fijo mi vista hacia los guardias.

"Tienes quince minutos." El bajo nos informa.

"Treinta". Digo, sin soltar a la niña que sollozaba. Sus ojos parpadean con nerviosismo a su compañero, y luego a mí. Él da el gesto brusco de aceptación y salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tan pronto como salen dirijo mi atención a la niña en mis brazos. Ella no hace ningún ruido, pero la forma en que sus hombros se sacuden me dice que todavía está llorando. Cierro los ojos y presiono mi rostro contra el costado de su cabeza mientras me paso la mano derecha arriba y abajo de su espalda con movimientos suaves. Después de unos minutos sus sollozos se apagan y siento su respiración en mi cuello, incluso fuera. Su apretón de muerte sobre mí afloja mientras se torna flácido, confiando totalmente en mí para mantenerla en pie. Me deslizo por la pared lentamente, trayendo suavemente su cuerpo contra mí hasta que estamos sentados en el suelo y estoy básicamente acunándola en mis brazos.

"Todo va a estar bien, Vega." Murmuro en su cabello. "Estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño ... ese es mi trabajo." Bromeo, desesperada por verla sonreír, para ver que está bien, para saber que todavía es Tori. Siento su cuerpo temblar mientras ella se ríe débilmente, la cara todavía enterrada en mi cuello. Ella se aleja lentamente, vacilante y me mira. Mi corazón se aprieta cuando veo hinchados sus ojos y enrojecidos mirando con temor en los míos. Sus lágrimas manchan sus mejillas de un color rosa pálido, y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes para evitar que tiemble.

"Tengo miedo, Jade." Ella gime suavemente, una nueva lágrima rodando por su mejilla. "Yo no quiero estar aquí."

"Lo sé." Yo digo, metiendo suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Pero voy a pensar en una manera de sacarte ¿ok? Conseguí entrar, por lo que no debería ser tan difícil sacarte." Sonrío mientras secaba las lágrimas. Sus cejas se arrugan y ella niega con la cabeza.

"No, Jade. No puedes hacer eso. Te meterás en problemas! Te pondrán aquí ... o peor!" Ella llora.

"No te voy a dejar aquí sola, Vega." Replico.

"No." Ella dice en un tono determinado, empujándose a sí misma fuera de mí para levantarse. "Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase sólo para tratar de ayudarme." La miro nerviosa. Increíble la determinación de esta maldita chica.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Vega." Digo y yo también me pongo de pie. "Voy a sacarte de aquí y eso es definitivo." Ella resopla y puedo ver todas las emociones anteriores evaporan como ella es consumida por la ira.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca, Jade?" gruñe, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. "No hace ni una hora que estabas huyendo y me dejaste a mi suerte, ya que estaba siendo arrestado por estos lunáticos, y ahora ya ¿estás lista para hacer todo peor, tratando de ayudarme para salir de la cárcel? ¿Has vuelto a odiarme otra vez? "sisea. La culpa que sentía antes vuelve con toda su fuerza en sus palabras y tengo que apartar los ojos, incapaz de mantener su mirada.

"L-lo siento ... que yo te dejé así. Me ..." Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. "Me asuste por lo que corrí, pero te juro Tori, no pensé que ellos te llevarían!" Lloro, suplicándole con los ojos para que ella crea lo mal que me sentía al respecto. Pero ella sólo se aparta de mí, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

"No ...", dice, "Está bien"

"No, no lo es." Lloro "Fue un error, y yo-"

"No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, Jade." Ella dice simplemente. "Ellos me han tomado de todos modos, y si hubieras hecho algo, probablemente habrías acabado aquí también."

"Eso hubiera sido mejor." Digo de pie con la espalda recta y camino hacia ella. "Por lo menos me gustaría estar aquí contigo." Ella me mira mientras se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tengo que admitir, que habría sido divertido tener a Jade West como parte de mi equipo de prisión." Se burla y le sonrío de vuelta.

"¿Quién dice que yo habría querido estar en tu equipo para empezar?" Bromeo. Ella jadea y levanta su brazo para golpearme en broma pero le agarro el brazo en el aire y tiro de ella en un abrazo. Ella parece sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente lo devuelve. "Realmente lo siento sin embargo." Murmuro.

"Lo sé." Ella susurra. "Yo también lo siento. Sé que sólo tenías buenas intenciones cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme a salir de la cárcel." Añade con una sonrisa.

"Es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿no?" Bromeo. Ella se ríe y se aleja lo suficiente como para ser capaz de ver mi cara.

"Hey, quería preguntarte, ¿cómo conseguiste que te permiten entrar? Escuché que las horas de visita habían terminado hace mucho tiempo."

"Nunca subestimes el poder del lado oscuro, mi joven aprendiz." Yo le digo con un guiño.

"Está bien, Darth West," Ella se ríe. "Iluminame". Dudo un segundo, preguntándome si le diría a ella lo que había hecho. _Oh, que diablos le diré._

"Le prometí a los dos guardias que les mostraría mis pechos si me dejaban verte." Digo inexpresivamente.

"Jade" llora alejando de mí. "No lo hiciste!"

_"¡Oh! Sí lo hice."_

"Oh, Dios mío!"

"Vega, cálmate, no es la gran cosa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es la gran cosa?" Dice sonrojándose profundamente.

"Realmente no lo es... Son sólo pechos! Mira te las presento" Me agacho para tirar del dobladillo de mi camisa cuando siento que me agarra las manos.

"¡No!" Chilla mientras se convierte en varios tonos de rojo más oscuro.

"No sé por qué estás tan asustada." Frunzo el ceño. "Son realmente muy agradable, si me sueltas las ma-".

"Yo te creo que lo son, Jade! Te creo ... Yo sólo-" sus mejillas son de color rojo, sacude la cabeza, suelta mis manos . "No puedo creer que hicieras eso ... por mí." No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso.

"¿Por qué, nunca pensaste que llegaría el día cuando una dama expondría sus pechos para ti, todo en nombre de la amistad!" Exclamo con la voz que utilizo para burlarme de ella. Ella se sonroja aún más.

"Yo no hablo de esa manera!" ella asiente mientras se reía.

"Dios, Vega." Yo digo mientras mi risa se apaga. "Eres un idiota tal." Se muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa y mira hacia abajo a sus zapatos, tirando distraída mente en uno de los botones del mono. La puerta cruje repentinamente abierta y uno de los guardias saca la cabeza por la puerta.

"Cinco minutos". Él dice y rápidamente desaparece de nuevo. Me dirijo a Tori y veo su rostro lleno de preocupación una vez más, sus labios ya temblando.

"Oye", la llamo, pero sigue mirando hacia la puerta, con los ojos muy asustados. "Hey, mírame." Exijo. Poco a poco se arrastra sus ojos a los míos. "Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien." Ella sonríe débilmente, pero no llego a sus ojos. "Beck dijo que Trina y Sikowitz se reúnen mañana con el Canciller, estoy segura de que van a enderezar todo." Digo con tanta confianza que soy capaz, tratando de convencernos, tanto a ella como a mí misma.

"Sí ..." susurra. "Lo harán." Ella me mira de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa más sincera. "Gracias por venir a verme, Jade. Sé lo peligroso que es esto para ti."

"No hay nada a que mis niñas no me puedan ayudar a salir." Yo digo señalando abajo a mis pechos. Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. En ese momento, la puerta se abre de nuevo y los guardias entran. Tori sonríe nerviosamente a mí una vez más y se acerca a ellos, donde proceden a conducirla hacia el pasillo oscuro. Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y claro que a mí una vez más dejaron sola en la habitación con una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Odio dejarla aquí. Pero tiene razón, ayudándola a escapar sólo daría lugar a más problemas para ella y el grupo. Todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar y ver si Trina y Sikowitz pueden hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota de los parches. Hasta entonces, Vega tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir en este lugar por su cuenta.

Los soldados regresan a llevarme de vuelta y una idea se produce de repente de cómo puedo ayudar a Vega.

"Estamos listos para ver a sus amigas ahora, amiga." El guardia alto, dice con una sonrisa idiota. Pongo los ojos y levanto mi camisa, dejando al descubierto sólo mi seno derecho. Sus ojos sobresalen y sus bocas caen. Después de unos segundos, saco mi camisa hacia abajo. Ambos dirigen su atención a mi izquierda. Cuando yo no hago nada, miran hacia mí con expresión de desconcierto.

"Tendrá la oportunidad de ver a la otra mañana, si, me hacen otro favor." Les digo. Se miran el uno al otro y luego a mí, asintiendo vigorosamente. Debo de tener unos muy buenos pechos.

"Asegúrense de que se corra la voz a todos los presos que mi amiga fue quien apuñaló al ojo del Canciller con su zapato al descubierto, y que ella no es alguien con quien se quieran cruzar, si valoran sus vidas." Sus ojos se abren en el miedo, ya que poco a poco asienten con la cabeza. "Bien. Voy a volver mañana, y si hacen lo que les dije, les presentare tanto a Lucy y Ethel."

* * *

Ese fue el sexto capítulo, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado la traducción, las ultimas dos semanas han sido pésimas a veces olvido la estupidez y el egoísmo de los seres humanos y es peor cuando la familia de mi mamá me lo recuerda.

Bueno me dejare de quejar y aquí está la respuesta a los Reviews. **Mas alla de la realidad** (mi ingles igual de pena, a veces se me van el significado de algunas palabras y tengo que recurrir al diccionario o el traductor) **mafer1999** (no tienes nada que agradecer por traducirlo, lo hago con gusto) **Misticgwen** (si, ellas inician con una amistad, muy buena y que se va desarrollando,de una manera, ni lenta ni muy rápido, beck a veces puede puede ser de ayuda en el fic en si, el autor le dio coherencia y sentido) **mazaka-san** (si es el toque típico de adolescencia, creo que tal vez si provoca tantito celos a Jade, pero apenas están empezando a ser amigas, ya hay Jori pero solo de amistad, espera el romance iniciara a desarrollarse pronto) **Guest** (están empezando a ser amigas en serio que luego mejora, gracias por el wow me alegro) **dachj** (un consejo: trata de tener coherencia dentro de la misma historia y si hay cambio de escena y de POV debes de avisar o algo así, eso luego confunde a los lectores) Recuerden, cualquier falta de ortografía dudas, quejas me lo pueden dejar en un Review y yo haré lo posible por mejorar.

Una vez más gracias a las personas que dejan Review y alos que siguen y ponen de favorita la historia, por favor si te gusta la historia, que no te de pena en dejar un Review eso anima mucho. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Oh! déjenme saber que parte del capítulo les gusto más.

Chao Chao: D


	7. Puedo Respirar

Capítulo de la semana, me gusta leer sus reviews, me hacen el día, así que por favor comenten más que a mi me encanta leerlos. La historia **NO** me pertenece, el autor wikster, me dio su permiso para traducirla. Ahora si a leer.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

**TORI**

"Uh ... Ve a pescar". Digo, vacilante, y antes de saber lo que está pasando, estoy en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Me pongo de pie mientras la ira comienza a burbujear dentro de mí cuando veo a una de las dos mujeres de la prisión que estoy jugando a las cartas de pie y con un gran palo. "Ok, así no es cómo jugamos ve a pescar en América!" Digo, mientras me sacudo a mi misma. Sé que ponerme a luchar con ellas es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que puedo estar haciendo dado que estas mujeres son peligrosas y despiadadas, pero yo no voy a dejarme ser tratada de esta manera! No puedo permitir que ellas me vean cómo la niñita asustada y nerviosa que realmente soy o de lo contrario que van a querer abusar aún más. Ella gruñe y levanta la vara mientras se prepara a golpearme de nuevo, pero la otra mujer la detiene.

"Cuidado", advierte la otra mujer "ella es la que apuñaló el ojo del Canciller." Estrecho mis ojos en ella y trato de mantener mi mirada más feroz. Sus ojos se abren y ella comienza a farfullar disculpas.

"Yo-Yo-lo siento mucho." Ella murmura retrocediendo, dejando caer la vara, como se vuelve para alejarse. La otra mujer le sigue de cerca.

"Sí!" Digo después de ellas, tratando de sonar lo más intimidante que pueda. "Corre más rápido!" Pero tan pronto como se pierden por la esquina y se pierden de mi vista hago pucheros y froto mi brazo adolorido. "Owie ..." Gimo.

Este día ha sido pura basura! La reunión con el canciller de esta mañana no podría haber ido peor. Después de que mi abogado designado resultó ser un cobarde total y se huyo lejos, me habían condenado a cuatro años de prisión Yerbaniana! Cuatro años más! Y ahora que me tengo que quedar aquí, no puedo ni siquiera hacer amigos ya que cada uno es o un psicópata o están demasiado asustados como para siquiera querer acercarse a mí.

"Tori! Psst! Tori!" Me sacaron de mis pensamientos frustrantes cuando oigo a alguien decir mi nombre. Me doy la vuelta y mi espíritu se eleva cuando veo Jade, Cat, Trina y Andre en el otro lado de la valla visitante. Corro hacia ellos, ya que todos se preocuparon sobre mí. Bueno, todos menos Jade, que escupe un sarcástico 'te has visto mejor '.

Pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior me asegura que es simplemente su forma de seguir actuando. Yo le disparé una mirada y vuelvo hacia los otros, preguntando acerca de mi situación actual. Me informan que Sikowitz, Beck y Robbie están en contacto con mis padres, así como nuestro embajador americano para obtener ayuda. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Andre empujaba cucharadas de sal en su boca, como un efecto secundario que se estaba recuperando de la mordedura de la polilla vampiro.

"Así que ¿alguien ha tratado de darte una paliza?" Pregunta Trina.

"No", le respondo con bravuconería falsa. "Tengo un poco de respeto aquí." Miro a mi alrededor y sigo en voz baja, "Porque ellos piensan que yo soy la chica psicópata que apuñaló el ojo bueno del canciller." Jade me lanza una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera orgullosa de mí o algo así.

Les explico que la prisión tiene tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres separados con una simple valla a los dos grupos. Sheeba, una monstruosamente grande y varonil prisionera que tiene una reputación de violencia, pasa por allí. Veo un destello repentino en los ojos de jade y aprieto el estómago. Uh-oh ... Efectivamente, tan pronto como se da cuenta de Sheeba su mirada fija y se enfrenta a ella al respecto, los insultos empiezan a volar. Con todos y cada uno Sheeba obtiene más y más furiosa y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que ella no me haga daño a mí por asociación.

"¿Tienes que agravar a mis compañeras de prisión?" Exijo una vez Sheeba pone distancia.

"Si debo hacerlo." Es la simple respuesta de Jade y te puedo decir que ella realmente es satisfecha de sí misma.

Justo en ese momento, las dos mujeres con las que estaba jugando a las cartas regresan, con las manos llenas de rocas. Bueno, esto no puede ser bueno ...

"Hey Vega!" una de ellas me llama .

"¿Quieres jugar a las rocas? "pregunta la otra en un tono que me eriza la piel. Cualquier tipo de juego de la cárcel que tiene "rocas" como parte de su nombre no puede ser indolora . Pero creo que negarme a jugar no sera menos terrible, a jugar.

"Sí ... Claro ... " Les digo. Miro a mis amigos por última vez, rogando con mis ojos para que por favor me saquen de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos simplemente me miran con solemnidad y se alejan para salir, pero me las arreglo para atrapar la mirada de Jade antes que ella se vaya y observo que sus ojos están llenos de miedo y preocupación por mí, lo que envía de una pequeña ola de calor a través de mi pecho. Le lanzo una sonrisa débil y ella intenta devolver antes de girar sobre sus talones y ponerse al día con los demás. Me dirijo a las mujeres que están sonriendo con aire de suficiencia .

"Así que ... " Yo empiezo a preguntar, seguida de una risa nerviosa. "¿Dónde están mis rocas?"

"Oh, no, tienes que conseguirlas sin embargo ..." La que me hubiese golpeado con el palo me informa con una sonrisa. " te pones de pie junto a la pared, y nosotras te tiramos piedras a ti. " Mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula cae . " Consigues diez puntos por cada roca que logras agarran con las manos . "

"Pero cuidado," la otra advierte. "Te quitamos cinco puntos si derramas algo de sangre."

"Y ocho si caes inconsciente." yo trago.

"Uh ... no sé si realmente me siento con animo de estar jugando"

"Vega! Victoria!" una voz masculina fuerte llama de repente. Me doy la vuelta y veo a uno de los guardias de la noche anterior, dándome un gesto para que yo vaya por detrás de la valla de la visita.

"Esa soy yo! Voy en camino!" Le grito mientras corro hacia él, agradeciendo a los cielos por la interrupción. Les doy una mirada a las mujeres frustradas antes de llegar a la valla.

"Tienes que venir conmigo ahora." Ordena, al abrir la puerta. Lo sigo a través de los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la misma habitación en la que estuvimos en la noche anterior e inmediatamente mi corazón da un vuelco al pensar en quién podría estar detrás de esa puerta. Efectivamente entro en la habitación para ver a Jade pie junto a la pequeña mesa en el centro, dando golpecitos con el pie, nerviosa. Su rostro se relaja visiblemente en cuanto me ve y una amplia sonrisa tira de mis labios.

"Hey ..." ella respira.

"Jade, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto.

"Yo les dije que iba a quedarme atrás y ver si podía hablar con los presos en el pabellón de psicóticos." Ella dice casualmente. "¿Cómo estás?" , añade en voz baja.

"Estoy bien ..." dije con un suspiro. "Bueno, tan bien como puedo estar pensando en el hecho de que no he tomado una ducha y la comida aquí sabe peor que..." me paro a media frase cuando noto el guardia aún se encuentra en la sala, de pie junto a la puerta con una mirada fija sobre el pecho de Jade. Mis cejas se disparan y me vuelvo a Jade que acaba notando lo mismo.

"¡Hey!" Ella llama chasqueando los dedos para romper el trance en el que parece estar el guardia "¿Te importa?" ella ladra, disparándole una mirada asesina. Sus ojos se abren y él sale corriendo de la habitación después murmurando que él va a estar de vuelta en cinco minutos a buscarme. Jade deja escapar un fuerte suspiro y vuelve su atención hacia mí. "Mira, Vega," ella comienza, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Escuché lo que sucedió con el Canciller de esta mañana. Las cosas no pintan demasiado bien y ... bueno, la idea de que tu estancia en este lugar de mierda por más tiempo del necesario es ... Dios, yo simplemente no me gusta la idea de que sufras en cualquier manera que no es causada por mí, ¿sabes? "

No es exactamente el comentario más dulce en el mundo, pero el hecho de que viene de Jade West hace que se sienta increíble. Siento que me sonrojaba como una pequeña sonrisa crece en mi cara.

"¿Estás preocupada por mí?." Murmuro. Y ella arruga la cara en la confusión. "Tu ... tu te preocupas por mí." Yo digo mientras que mi rubor se intensifica. Ella pone los ojos y una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios.

"Dios, Vega ..." Ella se ríe. "Por favor, no me digas que vas a tener un momento, cada vez que digo algo relativamente agradable para ti. Porque no sé si puedo manejar todo el estrógeno que deseas liberar a esta amistad." No puedo evitar reírme de eso, mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirándola tímidamente. "Tori, escúchame, y escúchame bien porque yo probablemente nunca voy a decir esto en voz alta otra vez. Así que te sugiero que lo guardes en alguna carpeta oscura dentro de su cerebro etiquetado _'Preciosos Momentos de Vomitos de Tori_'." Yo rió y asiento con la cabeza para que ella continúe, mi corazón latiendo en la anticipación. Ella se acerca a mí y pone ambas manos sobre mis hombros, que me sostiene en su lugar y se ve que me muera en el ojo antes de hablar. "Molesta". Yo frunzo el ceño. "Esa fue la única palabra que podría utilizar para describir la forma en que te veía antes. Bueno, uno de los muchos otros sinónimos." Yo frunzo el ceño aún más. "Pero, por alguna maldita razón, has crecido en mí, Vega. Me gusta tenerte cerca. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta hablar contigo. Me gustas ... tu." Me sonrojo y sonrió. Ella pone los ojos. "No me preguntes por qué, no me preguntes cómo. Pero ahora me encuentro con ganas de que estés a mi alrededor. Querer estar cerca de ti. Yo no tengo ni puta idea de cómo funcionan las amistades y lo que vas a esperar o lo que debes esperar de mí, pero, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que puedo recordar, me siento feliz. No sólo el contenta, o apaciguada, realmente feliz conmigo misma. Y tal vez Beck tenía razón acerca de toda esa mierda que había estado diciendo de cómo mi vida estaba en necesidad de algo con los sentimientos y todo eso, pero," ella mira hacia abajo en el suelo y luego levanta lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la mía de nuevo. "Tengo la sensación de que eres lo que yo necesitaba. " Ella dice en voz baja , y mi corazón casi se detiene. "Así que sí ... me preocupo por ti. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Ella sonríe. "Tú eres mi mejor amiga." Y ahora mi corazón se alinea completamente plano. "Y no estoy diciendo esto por los últimos dos días, o porque realmente no hay mucha competencia para el puesto, sino porque ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la única, aparte de quizás Beck, que siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Aun cuando yo no lo vi, o no quería verlo. Siempre estuviste ahí. Siempre te preocupabas. Y, yo quiero ser capaz algún día de decir que llegué a ser tan buen amiga para ti como tú has sido para mí... " ella termina con una sonrisa tímida. Me quedo ahí, completamente atónita. Ella hace una mueca y da un paso atrás. "Ahora, por favor, por el amor de Dios, no llores y hagas que me arrepienta de todo... " Ella suplica, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y agito mi cabeza diciendo "no", incluso cuando ya siento el ardor familiar detrás mis ojos. Hay un leve golpe en la puerta y sé que nuestro tiempo disponible termino. Se aclara la garganta y me mira seriamente de nuevo. "Vamos a ir a hablar con el Canciller en una hora para pedirle que cambie de opinión por última vez. Si por alguna razón no funciona, no me importa lo que digas, yo te voy a sacar de aquí." La puerta se abre antes de que pueda responder, y los movimientos del guardia que es el momento para que lo siga al exterior. Miro a Jade y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza. Sigo detrás del guardia y me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota todo el camino hasta el patio. tengo la sensación de inundación caliente en mi estómago de que todo va a estar bien ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Mataste al pulpo del hombre?" Escupo con incredulidad, a la que Robbie simplemente da una inclinación de cabeza avergonzado. Niego con la cabeza cuando las ganas de darle una bofetada en la cara se hace más difícil y más difícil de suprimir.

Dos horas después de la visita de Jade había estado sentada fuera, en silencio masticando algunas setas cubiertas de salsa que una de las internas me había ofrecido a cambio de mi promesa de no matarla o cometer asalto sobre su globo ocular, cuando oí voces familiares procedentes de el interior del edificio. De repente, veo que Trina, Jade, Cat y Robbie los metieron al patio, vistiendo de coincidencia los mismos monos de color naranja. Oigo una explosión parecida detrás de mí y cuando me vuelvo hacia el lado de los hombres en la cárcel. Estoy sorprendida de ver a Beck y Andre en una situación similar. Muy pronto me sentí la necesidad de saber los detalles de cómo y por qué llegaron a unirse a mí en la casa grande.

"Increíble." Exclamo mientras camino de un lado a otro delante de la valla. "Maldita-sea-increíble!"

"Tori, relájate ..." Andre intenta tranquilizarme desde donde él está de pie junto a Beck en el otro lado de la valla. Robbie se mantiene con la cabeza gacha, y yo todavía no entiendo ¿qué diablos está haciendo en este lado de todos modos? Quiero decir, yo sé que no es la representación de la masculinidad gritando pero-oh no importa. Grandes ojos de Cat siguen mis movimientos, como se pone nerviosa al lado del chico huraño. Una alerta Trina, escanea frenéticamente el patio, por temor a que va a ser presa de las mujeres por su belleza y gracia, mientras que Jade simplemente está allí con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Relájate? ¿Relájate?" Lloro. "Andre, estamos en la cárcel! Yo no sé si ustedes entiende la gravedad de la situación!"

"Bueno, quejándote de la situación no va a ayudar, ahora o ¿sí?" Jade ladra. Muevo la cabeza en dirección a ella, sorprendida de verla mirándome fijamente a mí, y te puedo decir que no está fingiendo o jugando su papel, ella realmente se siente molesto por mí. "Así que ¿por qué no golpeas al nerd y con un carajos te relajas?" Siento la ira hervía ya través de mí burbuja aún más hacia ella maliciosamente.

"Bueno, perdóname por flipar un poco sobre el hecho de que mi única esperanza para salir de este lugar está ahora de pie junto a mí en la misma situación!" Escupo. Y a pesar de que mi declaración sonaba como si estuviera hablando del grupo en su conjunto, lo sé Jade recibió el comentario que tiré a propósito hacia ella. Un pequeño destello de los flashes heridos a través de sus ojos antes de que ella mira hacia otro lado y me siento inmediatamente terrible. No fue culpa de Jade. Y no tampoco era de Robbie ya sea ... Bueno, es un poco fue su culpa, pero gritarle o golpearle que no nos va a sacar de aquí con mayor rapidez. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y me dejé caer hacia atrás contra la valla.

"Sikowitz está en algún lugar allá afuera." Oigo la voz segura de Beck detrás de mí. "Estoy seguro de que él está pensando algo para sacarnos de aquí." Genial, nuestra esperanza ahora reside únicamente en las manos de Erwin Sikowitz. Yo simplemente asentí y dejé escapar otro suspiro.

Durante la siguiente media hora, todos hacemos un poco nuestra propia cosa. Beck y Andre desaparecen en algún lugar de la rama masculina. Cat se escapa sin duda para tratar de hacer nuevos amigas. Trina, Jade y yo de pie torpemente de espalda en la reja,mientras Robbie va y pide a los guardias de nuevo por qué está en el lado de las mujeres de la prisión cuando él es "claramente un niño". Jade me ha estado evitando por completo desde nuestro pequeño estallido. Sigo tratando de hacer contacto visual y hacerle saber que lo siento, pero cada vez que atrapo su mirada rápidamente se ve en otro lugar. De repente, Trina comienza golpeando nerviosamente en mi brazo.

"Uh ... Gran dama de miedo viene." Ella gime. "Gran dama de miedo viene!" Doy vuelta para ver lo que está hablando y veo a Sheeba haciendo sus deberes con lentitud. Hijo de la pop tart! Justo lo que necesitábamos ...

"Oh, bien!" Me quejo. "Es la que llamaste grande y estúpida el otro día!"

"Lo que sea, yo no tengo miedo a esta chica." Jade camina hasta Sheeba, que se eleva sobre ella.

"Así que ..." Sheeba dice con voz cansada. "¿Todavía me veo grande y estúpida?"

"Está bien, escucha material de primera," Jade comienza desafiante. "Es mejor que sólo se da vuelta alrededor y te alejas de mí porque-hmph!" ella es corta súbitamente, cuando una gigantesca mano de Sheeba está cubriendo su cara y arrojándola al suelo con un movimiento rápido. "Me gusta estar en el suelo." Jade todavía tiene la audacia de responder.

Me quedo congelada en estado de shock mirando a Jade cuando de pronto Trina trae a mi atención que Sheeba es de ninguna manera a terminado con ella, ya que actualmente está tomando un gran palo de madera y sólo puedo imaginar lo que planea hacer con él. Algo dentro de mí hace clic y yo salto delante de la reclusa más peligroso de la prisión.

"Hey Hey, hey, hey!" Grito. "Katuv Wasov!"

"¿Bul Habaca?" Sheeba grita indignada.

"Ella es mi amiga." Repito firmemente. Jade me mira y luego a Sheeba y doy gracias a la fuerza que ella tiene el suficiente sentido común para estar de acuerdo.

"Sí, somos-somos muy cercanas". Ella tartamudea.

"Tienes suerte ..." Sheeba gruñe sosteniendo el palo para el cuello de Jade. "Americana". Deja caer el palo y se aleja mientras yo ofrezco Jade mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda!" Ella asiente. ¿Es una broma? Tienes que estar bromeando.

"Ella te hubiera comido!" Exclamo. Ella me mira por un momento y luego de nuevo a la tierra.

"A ella no le hubiera gustado mi sabor ..." Ella murmura.

Justo en ese momento Cat finalmente aparece, nos informó que la razón de su desaparición fue el hecho de que se unió a una pandilla de prisión.

Dios, estas personas van a ser el final de mí! Que estaba mejor cuando estaba aquí sola.

De repente, detrás de nosotros , uno extraño soldado comienza a llamar nuestra atención. Nos miramos unos a otros en la confusión antes de que él se revela a sí mismo como Sikowitz en un traje de soldado Yerbaniano que compró en la tienda de regalos del hotel . ¿Por qué demonios iban a vender eso a los civiles?, no tengo ni idea ... nos informa que él fue capaz de poner sus manos en un camión de pato de un agricultor . Sus planes consisten en que nos recogió en la carretera de acceso detrás de la cárcel de mañana por la noche , pero por lo que contar con un plan para escapar con el fin de llegar a la camioneta , él dice que estamos por nuestra cuenta, y desaparece. Cat pronto abandona , así que cuando ella descubre sus nuevos amigos de pandillas, emocionado saltando sobre ellos, y pronto ella las tiene todas a bailar una extraña coreografía que sólo el gato se le ocurriría. Miro fijamente ellas y una idea pronto se me ocurre cómo podemos salir de aquí mañana por la noche para satisfacer Sikowitz . Corro a Sheeba que está de pie junto a la valla haciendo ojos seductores en uno de los hombres del otro lado que sonríe más por miedo que por la lujuria.

"Sheeba Hey!" Yo la llamo. "Todos estos prisioneros ... ellos te escucharán ¿verdad?" Ella asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Yo digo dándole un guiño insinuante. Rápidamente se entiende y sonríe a cambio. La siguiente parte de mi plan es complicado, ya que se trata de conseguir una audiencia con el Canciller. Voy con los guardias que se encuentran actualmente en servicio que resultan ser los mismos que han participado en mis reuniones secretas con Jade. Les pido que me lleven a ver al canciller para que pueda confesar la verdad. Están de acuerdo de inmediato, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando no quieren ver una parte de mí a cambio de ello.

Cuando me toman ante el canciller, confieso mi crimen y le pido que asista un espectáculo que, junto con el resto de los presos, se presentará como una disculpa. Sorprendentemente, él está de acuerdo, por lo que chillo de alegría. Me llevan de nuevo a la prisión y conducido directamente a mi celda, ya que están a punto de apagar las luces. Y para mi sorpresa, me encontré paseando nerviosamente a Jade en el espacio entre las dos camas, se congela cuando me ve entrar. El guardia se va y cierra la puerta de hormigón pesado. Las celdas aquí todas consisten en pequeñas habitaciones con paredes de concreto, no hay barras. La única ventana pequeña de estar en la propia puerta y sólo es capaz de ser abierta desde el exterior. Tan pronto como se oye el clic de bloqueo en su lugar ella explota.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" Ella llora lanzando sus manos en el aire. Salto hacia atrás, sorprendida por su repentino arrebato.

"Yo-Yo fui a ver al Canciller ..." tartamudeo. "Tuve que preguntar si podíamos-Tengo un plan! Y-Y yo realmente creo que podría funcionar, sólo tenemos que"

"¿Y no pensaste a lo mejor en decirle a alguien a dónde ibas? En lugar de simplemente salir corriendo y desaparecer durante cuarenta malditos minutos" ella ladra, hirviendo de rabia. "No sabíamos a dónde fuiste! Sólo que esos dos malditos guardias se largaron contigo!" cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Jesús, Vega!" Me quedo ahí, sin saber qué decir ... todavía no estoy acostumbrado al cuidado y protección de Jade. Me sorprende cada vez y yo no sé si eso va a disminuir pronto. Poco a poco me acerco a donde ella está de pie, los ojos todavía cerrados, mientras sus dedos sostienen el puente de su nariz.

"Lo siento ..." susurro poniendo una mano vacilante sobre su hombro. "Tienes razón, debería haber dicho algo. Yo sólo me puse tan emocionada porque este plan en realidad podría funciona y me concentré mucho y-lo siento. En serio Lo siento." La respiración de Jade se nivela un poco, pero ella todavía permanece con los ojos cerrados y la nariz pellizcada. Finalmente, ella suspira y deja que sus tensos hombros caigan.

"Dios, Vega ..." Ella se burla. "Sabes que yo realmente pensé que te habías ido a ofrecer a ti misma como una especie de sacrificio de una virgen a cambio de nuestra libertad" ella se ríe como ella cae sobre una de las camas. Me río y me siento en la cama de enfrente, mirándola.

"Espera ... ¿virgen?" pregunto, frunciendo las cejas. "¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía soy virgen?" Sonrío. Las cejas de Jade se disparan y ella me mira inquisitivamente. "Y no es que yo no estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, pero, ¿pensé que me alojaba con Cat?" Le pido antes de que llegue la oportunidad de comentar en mi declaración anterior.

"Eso significaba que tenía que compartir celda con Trina, y si no queremos añadir asesinato a nuestra lista de cargos, que realmente eso no podía pasar. Así que le dije al guardia el día de hoy que cambiara mi nombre con el de Cat y hacer que parezca como si fuera su error, para que nadie sospechara de por qué estaba eligiendo compartir celda contigo. Aunque, realmente dudo que nadie pondría en duda que deseo escapar de tu hermana ". Asiento con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Espera". Jadeo de repente. "¿Cómo conseguiste que el guardia hiciera eso por ti?" Jade pone los ojos y se aparta de mí en la cama. "Jade ..." Acento en un tono de advertencia.

"Maldita sea, Tori! Sólo son pechos! Déjalo ir!"

**JADE**

"¿Sabes qué, Vega? Eso podría funcionar realmente." Digo con una sonrisa una vez que ella me acaba de decir acerca de su plan. "Realmente pusiste ese viejo cerebro para un buen uso de vez en cuando ..." bromeo. Ella me lanza una mirada asesina y saca la lengua, por lo que me hizo gracia.

"Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es pensar en una canción que ver y llegar a la coreografía." Ella murmura mientras se cae de nuevo en la cama. "Sólo espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente. Aprender todo en tan sólo unas pocas horas es difícil. Ahora añade enseñarlo a otros cincuenta prisioneros que nunca han bailado en su vida. Ugh ..." Ese es un largo tramo ... " De repente se me ocurre un idea.

"¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enseñarles la coreografía?" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestiona levantando la cabeza para mirar por encima de mí.

"¿Recuerdas que el número que hicimos en el Flashback de los clásicos en el show del año pasado? ¿The Jackson 5 "I Want You Back"? "Sus ojos se iluminan y que se pone en una posición sentada en la cama.

"Sí! Fue el gran número al final!" Ella llora, y yo asiento. "Oh, Dios mío! Eso es perfecto!" ella se levanta y comienza la estimulación con entusiasmo. "Nosotros nos la sabemos ya, por lo que podemos dividir a los presos en grupos para que podamos enseñarles más rápido!"

"Ya está. Problema resuelto." Se da la vuelta y me da una sonrisa socarrona.

"Así que no eres solo una cara bonita." Yo simplemente la miro con una expresión aburrida. Su sonrisa desaparece y es reemplazada por su puchero infame. "¿Que, así que tu si te puedes burlar de mí por mi inteligencia, pero yo no te puedo molestar?" pregunta.

"Eso es correcto." Su mohín se profundiza, haciéndome sonreír internamente. "Hombre, no puedo creer que tienen luces apagadas a las nueve p.m. mierda" Gruño jugando con un hilo suelto en mi mono. "¿Qué diablos se supone que vamos a hacer en esta maldita caja?"

"Oh, vamos, Jade! Estoy segura de que podríamos pensar en algo para mantenernos mutuamente entretenidas ... ¿Podríamos jugar?" Me quejo. "¿Podríamos cantar?" Otro gemido. "¿Podríamos contar historias o algo así?".

"Y luego se puede poner en un traje de dinosaurio gigante verde y morado y obtener sus propio show diurnos para niños ..." murmuro. Tori deja escapar un resoplido de exasperación.

"Ok, está bien!" Ella asiente. "¿Qué es lo que tienes ganas de hacer?" Suspiro como dejé que mi cabeza colgar boca abajo de la cama, y me quedo mirando Vega.

"Podrías decirme acerca de la pérdida de su Carta-V ...", le digo en un tono travieso y muevo mis cejas. Ella se sonroja y deja escapar un gemido de su cuenta.

"¿Cómo sabia yo que no ibas a dejar pasar eso?" Ella gime.

"Porque me conoces demasiado bien, Vega. Felicitaciones por el logro de un nuevo nivel de experiencia de Jade. Ahora cuenta." Ella gime de nuevo, pero se sienta en la cama.

"Ok bien, ¿qué quieres saber?" ella dice de mala gana.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuántos años? Y calificación? Vamos, Tori! Los fundamentos!" Numero cada punto con los dedos. Vega se sonroja imposiblemente más y toma una respiración profunda.

"Fue hace cuatro meses, por lo que ya tenía dieciséis años ..."

"Hace cuatro meses que estuvo con ese tipo Steven ¿no? el imbécil que te engaño con la chica del web-show?" Ella mira hacia abajo y asiente con la cabeza. "Maldición ... Eso apesta." Murmuro.

"Yeah. Perdí mi virginidad con un idiota estúpido en el asiento trasero de su coche. Cómo cliché de mí." Ella agrega con amargura.

"Bueno, ¿al menos era bueno?" Pido mientras me muevo de modo que ahora estoy en mi estómago mirándola a ella. Ella permanece en silencio por un momento mientras se lo piensa.

"Um ... no lo sé. ¿Supongo?" , dice con un encogimiento de hombros. "Quiero decir, yo no tengo nada que compararlo, así que ...", se ríe nerviosamente y se ruboriza de nuevo. La miro con incredulidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" Lloro mientras me elevo a mí misma en mis codos. "¿No disfrutaste? ¿Tuviste un orgasmo?" Y te juro que nunca he visto a Tori Vega volverse tan roja.

"Jade" Ella llora con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella levanta sus manos para ahuecar sus oídos. Solté una carcajada ruidosa y dejé mi cara caer en la cama para ahogar mi arrebato. Me calmo yo misma un poco y miro hacia atrás justo para ver que todavía está de color rojo brillante con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro. Empiezo a reír de nuevo.

"Dios, Vega!" Me las arreglo para decir finalmente recuperando el control. "Nunca pensé que fueras tan mojigata!"

"Yo no lo soy!" -grita indignada. "Es solo que-Es que no creo que tenemos que hablar de esas cosas personales."

"Oh Vega, relájate!" Me río. "Yo no estoy pidiendo que dibujes para mí, o me das la obra teatral de detalles del juego ..." Ella ahora cubre sus ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Fue una simple pregunta " sí "o 'no'!" Ella continúa negando con la cabeza, pero veo que el color está volviendo lentamente a su normalidad. "¿Y?" Empujo. "¿Sí? ¿O no?"

"Yo-Yo ... no lo sé." Ella murmura. "¿Cómo se supone que debes saber?" La miro y me golpeo con la palma en la frente.

"Entonces eso es un no." Digo inexpresiva. Sus ojos se arrugan y ella levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo-cómo lo sabes?"

"Confía en mí, tu lo sabrías." Ella mira hacia abajo y te puedo decir que está un poco desanimada y avergonzada por todo el asunto. "Pero bueno! Está bien, probablemente el próximo chico no sea un idiota, y le gustes tu realmente. Así que va a contar como la primera vez!" Exclamo con una sonrisa feliz. Ella me mira y una sonrisa tira lentamente a sus labios.

"Sí ... supongo."

"Mi primera vez no fue nada bueno tampoco." Dejo escapar. "Tanto él como yo no sabíamos qué coño estamos haciendo. Todo era incómodo y doloroso. Y el llego antes de que yo llegara a quitarme la camisa!" Me río. "Ah, y no no me refiero a Beck, si eso es lo que estás pensando." Aclaro por lo que sus cejas se disparan por la sorpresa. "Su nombre era Gavin, y él era el hijo de uno de los socios del trabajo de mi papá. Acababa de cumplir los quince y el los diecisiete años. Mi padre fue el anfitrión de una cena de negocios en la casa e insistió en que yo tuviera mi mejor comportamiento. '_No me avergüences ahora, Jadelyn.'_ Él había dicho. _'Usa las habilidades de actuación que te enseñan en esa escuela demasiada cara para que puedas actuar como una mujer joven y decente´_. Así que le mostré lo decente que podía actuar, follando con el hijo adolescente de su compañero en la parte superior de su escritorio en su estudio ". Mi estela luminosa que es mi sonrisa se tambalea.

Una inmersión repentina en el colchón me saca de mis pensamientos y me gire para ver Vega sentada a mi lado en la cama. No es hasta que limpia mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano que me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Levanto la vista hacia ella, confundida y ella simplemente sonríe con ternura, con comprensión. Ella tira de mi hombro para que yo pueda pasar en la cama y descansar mi cabeza en su regazo, a la que lo hago inmediatamente. Ella comienza suavemente pasando los dedos por el pelo con una mano, y acariciando mi rostro con la otra. Dejé que mis ojos revolotean cerrados y tan pronto como lo hacen me siento dos nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, que Tori suavemente acaricia quitandola a distancia.

"Normalmente no me gusta hablar mal de la gente." Ella dice en voz baja . "Especialmente las personas que no conozco personalmente... Pero creo que tu padre es un Idiota. " Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me le quedo mirando en estado de shock . Ella sonríe y continúa."Por tener una hermosa hija tan, increíble y única", dice ella mientras delicadamente pasa un dedo por encima de mi ceja perforada . "tan, talentosa y determinada . " Otros escapes de lacrimógenos y una vez más los barre rápidamente lejos con un dedo suave. "Y sin embargo, tratarla como si ella no es digna. Como si ella no está a la altura de sus expectativas. De sus logros." Un delgado dedo caliente corre por encima de mi ceja opuesta , haciendo que mis ojos se cierren de nuevo. "Sin darse cuenta de que su verdadero logro, su primera y única creación digna, ha sido, y siempre serás ... tu. "

Aprieto los ojos cerrados y siento múltiples lágrimas por mi cara. Es como si ya no estoy en control de mi propio cuerpo, de mis propias reacciones, de mis sentimientos. Me siento débil y entumecida. Lista para simplemente caer y ahogarme en el mar de emociones que actualmente me agobia. Me toma un momento para darme cuenta de que estoy sollozando en silencio ahora. Siento a Tori desplazarse suavemente la cabeza de su regazo a la cama, donde se dirije a mi lado y asumir una posición semi fetal a medida que continúo llorando. No reconozco la mitad de las cosas que estoy sintiendo, y la conmoción me lleva a la confusión que comienza a transformarse en frustración, y con el tiempo se transformará en ira, ya que las cosas que no entiendo tienen esa frecuencia a hacer. No tiene sentido. Simplemente no tiene ni un puto sentido. Me siento rota, muy rota, cuando yo siempre me he enorgullecido de mantener todo en conjunto, segura, y en conjunto. Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento como que me estoy cayendo a pedazos? ¿Como si fuera deshecho? ¿Rompiendo las costuras? Demasiado débil para mantener mi entereza más.

Todo mi control se me está escapando de mis manos ... y estoy completamente paralizada. No puedo moverme, no puedo luchar, no puedo respirar.

De repente, unas manos delgadas se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura y siento un cálido cuerpo contra mi espalda. Suave cabello largo le hace cosquillas a mi piel como la cara se entierra entre mi cuello y el hombro, susurrando palabras dulces tranquilizadoras a mí oído. Ella se aferra a mí con fuerza, me dice a través de su abrazo se que está bien, que lo puedo dejar salir. Que lo debo dejar ir. Debido a que ella estará aquí para mantenerme junta. Ella va a impedir que me desintegre, que no me sienta como deshecho. Ella presiona suaves besos en mi pelo, enviando un calor en todo mi cuerpo. Sanando desde adentro hacia afuera. Poniendo de nuevo juntos, los pedazos rotos que hasta ahora sólo habían sido barridos bajo la alfombra. Y no es hasta que me envuelve por completo, hasta que ha cubierto cada centímetro de mí con sus caricias y susurros tranquilizadores, no es sino hasta entonces que me dejo llevar. Ahí es cuando lo dejo ir.

_Cuando puedo volver a respirar_.

* * *

Y aquí señoras y señores empieza la verdadera amistad JORI que da inicio al romance Jori.

Respuestas a los Reviews: **mica** (yeap! Jade mostró sus pechos, todo en nombre de la amistad, eso y porque tenia ganas de ver a Tori, espero este capítulo te haya gustado) **.10** (gracias por el review, se aprecia, espero y sigas disfrutando de esta historia) **mazaka-san** (tu no te preocupes, trato de actualizar semanalmente, hay que tener paciencia, de echo a veces algunos párrafos me dan problemas debido a que a veces no quiero que queden con un sentido muy literal de la traducción) **Cheshire Megurine** (no tienes que lamentar nada, tengo entendido que todos tenemos una vida detrás de fanfiction, así que a veces es entendible que no puedas comentar todos los capítulos, espero y tus trámites se logren a como deseas, lo de los pechos de Jade es todo en nombre de la amistad, saludos a ti también que estés bien)

Háganme saber si les gusto el capitulo.

Regalenme un Review, no pierden ni cinco minutos a menos que sean como yo y empiezan a divagar, en lo que quieren decir, y al final escriben un montón de cosas que ni al caso pero dejan un review (el ejemplo perfecto, como ahora en este ultimo párrafo). Gracias a lo que agregan la historia como favorita y que la siguen. Dejar review no mata (creo... Nah! En serio que no mata, o ya estaría muerta)

Nos leemos la semana que viene, Ciao (°-°)/


	8. ¿De vuelta a la normalidad?

**Victorious no me pertenece. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**TORI**

Ruidos fluctuantes del bulbo luz de arriba me despiertan. Parpadeo varias veces intentando ajustar los ojos y traer a mi mente en un estado de conciencia plena. Mis ojos comienzan a centrarse algo atontada por lo que hay en mi entorno.

Negro. Todo lo que veo es negro.

Arrugo la cara en la confusión y trato de esforzarme, hasta que me doy cuenta que tengo mis movimientos limitados por el hecho de que estoy enredado en algo. Algo cálido y suave.

Y se está moviendo.

Mis ojos se abren y estoy a punto de gritar cuando, en algún lugar dentro de esta maraña de mi pensamiento me encuentro, siento algo que se parece mucho a una mano cubre la mía y esta apoyada sobre una superficie suave y cálida que se eleva y cae en una ritmo constante.

Me doy cuenta que no estoy enredado en algo, pero en realidad en alguien.

Jade.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior calan poco a poco mi mente confusa. Jade y yo habíamos estado hablando, y entonces ella se había echado a llorar, así que habíamos mantenido juntas hasta que ella se quedó dormida y entonces creo que me había quedado dormida también. De alguna manera terminamos aún más entrelazada en cada una mas de lo que hubiera sido posible. Desde nuestras piernas cerradas a nuestro cabello enredados. Su espalda aún se presiona contra mi frente, con el brazo izquierdo cubierto a través de su estómago. Sus dedos, de la mano que sentí antes, se entrelazan con los míos y estan apretados contra su pecho. Mi brazo derecho está curvado en virtud de ella, trabajando como una almohada y completamente dormido, mientras mi cara se presiona contra la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que explica por qué sólo veo negro. A juzgar por los latidos de su corazón en mi mano, y la forma en que su aliento choca de manera constante en mi brazo, te puedo decir que todavía está profundamente dormida. No quiero despertarla, y estoy segura de que tratar de apartarme de nuestro abrazo intrincado hará exactamente eso, así que decido permanecer inmóvil hasta que despierte por su cuenta. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relaje mientras mi mente se queda sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior ...

Dios, yo nunca había visto Jade así. Claro que la había visto llorar antes. Al igual que cuando ella había venido a mi casa con una cometa rota y me rogó que la ayudara a regresar con Beck. Pero incluso ese tiempo no era ni de lejos tan malo como esto había sido. Era como si todas sus paredes, todas sus defensas, todas sus ataduras, se habían derrumbado repentinamente, dejándola completamente expuesta, no sólo a mí, sino a sí misma también. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo al darse cuenta de lo herida y rota que estaba realmente.

Me encuentro acercándome más por lo que recuerdo cómo su expresión de dolor había sido cuando ella habló de su padre. Sólo pensar en ello me hace sentir enojada de nuevo. Incluso a través de la breve interacción que tuve con él el tiempo que asistió a su obra que me di cuenta de que no era el más amoroso y cariñoso de los padres. Su expresión tan fría y distante. Jade había estado tratando tan duro para impresionarlo y aun admitiendo que él había pensado que su obra era excelente parecía forzado y poco sincero. Apuesto a que fue ese tipo de cosas que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo con ese tipo Gavin ... Cierro los ojos mientras siento que mi corazón se aprieta en mi pecho. El hecho de que ella sentía la necesidad de sacrificarse a sí misma a través de eso sólo para fastidiarlo, para llamar su atención a través de esos medios, ya que nada más había funcionado.

No es justo. Él es la razón por la que hizo todas esas paredes a su alrededor. Él es la razón por la que no le permite a nadie ver su verdadero yo. Él es la razón por la que está tan rota ... Y no es justo. No es justo! Nadie debería tener que sentirse tan abatido y sin valor por nadie! Mucho menos por su propio padre! Él es el único que no la merecía. Él es el que está demasiado ciego para ver lo absolutamente increíble que ella es. Qué es bella dentro y por fuera. Y el hecho de que en las profundidades de su exterior aparentemente se ve dura y confiada, yacía dudas infinitas e inseguridades que le molesta aún más. Me pregunto ¿dónde está su madre en todo esto? ¿Ella la compensara por su padre? ¿O es tan mala, si no incluso peor? El pensamiento me eriza la piel.

"Te ayudaré a ver." Le susurro en su cuello. "Te ayudaré a ver lo increíble que eres." Y no estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que quiero decir con eso, o cómo siquiera voy a lograrlo. Todo lo que sé es que tengo una necesidad repentina de cuidar de ella, para protegerla, para hacerle ver lo que yo veo en ella ...

En ese momento ella comienza a moverse. Siento que inhala profundamente y comienza estirando las piernas por su cuenta cuando de repente se congela y se pone tensa, sin duda sorprendida como si estuviera dándose cuenta de la posición en que se encuentra, también yo me quede quieta, incluso conteniendo la respiración esperando a ver cuál será su reacción. Con el tiempo la siento a relajarse y su agarre en mi mano suaviza mientras corre tentativamente el pulgar por mis nudillos. Aliviada, cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Tori?" Ella susurra.

"Hmm?"

"No puedo sentir la mitad de mi puto cuerpo." Me río suavemente y presiono mi cara en su cabello mientras siento sus propias risas vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

"Eso hace que seamos dos." Murmuro, pero no intento moverme y ella tampoco, en vez de eso, simplemente sigue acariciando mi mano. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos más, y por alguna razón no es extraño o raro. De hecho, es todo lo contrario, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo la parte donde Jade West abraza a Tori Vega. Sonrío al pensar en eso.

"Lo siento por lo de ayer." De repente deja escapar. Frunzo mis cejas y empiezo a abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella continúa rápidamente. "N-no sé por qué me puse toda estúpida y patética ... nada de eso nunca me había pasado antes." Ella deja escapar una risita avergonzada. "Yo sólo ... Sólo espero que eso no haga que me veas de manera diferente ... como que soy débil y tonta o algo así." Ella calla y puedo escuchar el miedo en su voz. Al igual que ella tiene realmente miedo de que después de haber revelado una parte tan cruda de sí misma hará que la vea como menos. Saco mi brazo de debajo de su cabeza para que yo pueda levantarme en mi codo y mirarla. Vuelve la cabeza un poco para poder sostener mi mirada, aún sosteniendo firmemente a mi otra mano.

"Jade", empiezo, mirando profundamente a sus asustados ojos verdes. "Nada, ¿ok? Nada, Absolutamente nadie me dice que pensar, mucho menos de ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar así." Ella mira hacia otro lado brevemente, pero su mirada finalmente vuelve a encontrarse con la mía. Le doy una sonrisa tierna y continúo. "En todo caso, cuanto más me permites verte, más aprendo de ti" Yo uso mi mano recientemente liberada para meter suavemente un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja. "y es cuando mi respeto y admiración por ti crece más." Ella pone los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras, pero su rubor y su sonrisa demuestra que está aliviada. "Siempre seras Jade _'__la patea traseros__'_ West para mí." Agrego con un guiño. Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente mientras sigue mirándome. "¿Qué?" le pregunto en voz baja.

"Es sólo-Me sorprendes ... el efecto que tienes en mí." Ella murmura y mi corazón da saltos. "Al igual, siento que las cosas de manera diferente ... verlas de otra manera. Y normalmente, eso sería asustar a la mierda en mí." añade con una sonrisa leve. "Pero contigo, es como si yo no tuviera que tener miedo, ¿sabes? Siento que voy a estar bien ... Y creo que me debe asustar al máximo, pero extrañamente, no", continúa mirando mis ojos y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarla de vuelta. De repente, ella cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. "El hecho de que yo siquiera te estoy diciendo esto es una locura ..." Ella dice con una sonrisa, levantando su mano libre a la cara y pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Dios, ¿En qué coño me estás convirtiendo, Vega?" ella llora de manera espectacular, haciéndome reír.

"¿Podría ser? ¿Estoy causando que Jade West tenga sentimientos?" Bromeo, llevando la mano a la boca mientras finjo estar sorprendida. Ella sonríe y me da un puñetazo en broma en el hombro.

"Vamos, vamos, no te pongas demasiado engreída Vega ..." me advierte mientras ella se sienta y se estira. Sigo riendo y hago lo mismo, causando varios huesos en mi cuerpo tronar. "¿Está bien la abuela?" Ella se burla.

"Hey, tú eres el que usa mi pobre cuerpo como una almohada y una manta humana para abrazar toda la noche!"

"Y si alguna vez le cuentas a otra alma viviente de eso voy a utilizar tu cuerpo como una diana humana!" Ella asiente agarrando la almohada y tirarla contra a mí, rie cuando el impacto casi hace que me caiga de la cama. Me agache con fingida inocencia y rápidamente tiro la almohada de nuevo, perdiendo la cabeza por unas buenas seis pulgadas. Ella me mira impresionada.

El sonido de la cerradura deslizándose y abriendo la puerta nos sobresalta a ambas y yo salto rápidamente a la otra cama y trato de actuar tan casual como pueda doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cruzando las piernas. Jade pone los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa sarcástica y los pulgares arriba justo cuando la puerta se abre y comenzamos otro, y espero que nuestro ultimo día en esta prisión Yerbaniana.

Después de informar al resto del grupo sobre el plan, nos pusimos a trabajar. Con la ayuda de Sheeba, hemos sido capaces de reunir a un grupo de los presos más capaces y empezamos a enseñarles la coreografía. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos a un grupo de diez para hacer las cosas más rápido, y después de unas tres horas de enseñar separados empezamos haciendo una gran practica juntos. Todo se veía perfecto y yo tenía más fe en que este plan realmente funcionara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El canciller está aquí!" Cat susurra mientras ella mira a escondidas a través de las cortinas.

"Ok, chicos eso es todo." Digo pasando por mis amigos. "Si lo hacemos bien, estaremos fuera de aquí esta noche." Todos ellos nos damos animo afirmando y asintiendo y Jade me guiña el ojo, sin ser vista por el resto. Sonrío y vuelvo hacia la cortina cuando oigo como Scradis comienza nuestra introducción. Es nuestra señal, hacemos nuestro camino y empezamos la canción. Aparte de varios errores de Sheeba, el rendimiento va por impecablemente. El final de la canción se está acercando y mi corazón se siente como si fueran a sacarlo de mi pecho. Tal como estaba previsto, nos dirigimos a la cortina ya que el resto de los prisioneros continuan el baile, eso nos da tiempo para llegar a la carretera de acceso. Tan pronto como el Cat esta más allá de la cortina que salimos corriendo por la salida lateral que Sikowitz nos aseguró que estaría desbloqueada. Efectivamente, tan pronto como Beck gira la perilla de la puerta, se abre para revelar una vieja y oxidada camioneta con una imagen de un pato en un lado. Todos tenemos prisa y comenzamos a subirnos en el interior del mismo modo las alarmas de la prisión se encienden, lo que significa que ahora son conscientes de nuestra fuga .

"¡Espera!" Sikowitz agarra mi brazo antes de que pueda saltar sobre el camión. "¿Quién es ese tipo?" él apunta a Sheeba.

"Él es ... una mujer." Le digo sin aliento y le oigo murmurar un 'Buen Gandhi' detrás de mí cuando me subo en la camioneta y él hace su camino a la parte delantera del camión. Me dejo caer al lado de Andre y descanso mi cabeza en una caja mientras trato de recuperar el aliento. Sikowitz comienza a encender el camión e irnos. No es hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando estamos navegando hacia el océano y la isla de Yerba no es más que un pequeño punto en la distancia que mi corazón comienza a relajarse, y puedo tomar una respiración profunda.

El agricultor y propietario de la camioneta de pato también pasó a ser un pescador (y uno de los hombres más ricos de Yerba, de ahí por qué él era el único que parecía ser dueño de un vehículo de motor actual). Había accedido a llevarnos a la costa de Italia en su pequeño barco de pesca a cambio de doce cajas de salsa Yerbaniana hecha en prisión, que Sikowitz había logrado robar usando su falso disfraz de soldado. La Embajada de Estados Unidos en Italia había arreglado los billetes de avión para que volvamos a estar primero en California mañana por la mañana, y toda esta locura por fin haya terminado.

Exhalo profundamente mientras me apoyo en la barandilla del barco y miro hacia fuera sobre el océano en lo que todavía podía estar la isla bajo la luz de la luna.

"No estás pensando en saltar ¿o sí?" Oigo que Jade me pregunta cuando ella viene y se inclina a mi lado en la barandilla.

"Tu no estás pensando en lanzarme a mí ¿verdad?" Pregunto mientras la miro con una expresión de preocupación falsa.

"Por muy tentador que suena", dice ella. "No me gustaría ver ese hermoso traje que llevas en ruinas."

"Oh, se me ve muy bonito ¿no?" Yo digo girando alrededor de ella. Ella se ríe y se da la vuelta, presionando la espalda contra la barandilla mientras ella me mira. "Hace resaltar mis piernas ¿no?" Jalo la tela holgada sobre mis muslos. "Y las viejas manchas de sangre y de aceite realmente resaltan a cabo mis ojos ¿a que sí lo hacen?" Pongo mis manos bajo la barbilla y bato mis pestañas.

"Oh sí ..." Jade hace un gruñido sexy exagerado. "Me sorprende que no te hicieron la perra de alguien mientras estabas en la cárcel."

"Eww, Jade!" Lloro cuando siento que me sonrojaba. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas como esas?"

"Porque me encanta lo incómoda y avergonzada que te pones cuando lo hago." Jade dice entre risas.

"Oh, así que veo que la tortura no se detendrá incluso ahora que somos amigas ..." Declaro cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Especialmente ahora que somos amigas." Ella aclara con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Voy a tratar de compensar eso diciendo algo agradable para ti de vez en cuando."

"¿Sí?" Digo con una sonrisa tímida. "¿Cómo qué?" Ella golpea ligeramente su dedo en su barbilla mientras ella piensa en ello.

"Tu canto hoy no me hacen querer vomitar." , dice con una sonrisa pequeña, pero auténtica. Siento un calor, que hace que se hinche mi pecho, que he empezado a asociar con comentarios exclusivamente agridulces de Jade. Miro hacia abajo a mis pies mientras me muerdo el labio inferior, y siento venir una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si te vas a poner toda cursi y sentimental como ahora cada vez que digo algo así, voy a vomitar." ella dice inexpresiva. Me río y camino de regreso a su lado donde reanudo mi posición anterior mientras que ella permanece mirando hacia atrás hacia la cubierta.

"Es una locura ¿no?" le pregunto en voz baja. Vuelve un poco la cabeza y puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo sigo mirando el mar. "Todo lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir, nos volvimos fugitivos,¡Por el amor de Dios!" Digo con una sonrisa. "Estos han sido los cuatro días más locos de de mi vida." Yo uso mi uña para socavar parte de la pintura en la barandilla. "Es sólo que ... todo apenas se parece como un sueño. Tan surrealista, ¿sabes? Todo ... Y me pregunto cómo seremos cuando volvamos a nuestra vida normal." Mi voz se va apagando y sigo mirando hacia abajo a mi obra en la barandilla.

"Vega ..." Jade suspira. "¿Se trata de ti y de mí otra vez? Porque ya te lo dije-"

"Que somos amigas y que no me odias más." Termino por ella. "Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que ..." Suspiro, empujando a mí misma lejos de la barandilla mientras comienzo a ir y venír en la cubierta, los ojos de Jade nunca me dejaron de ver. "¿Qué pasaría si sólo nos llevamos aquí porque, no sé, tal vez porque estábamos en un entorno diferente. Al igual que, en un universo paralelo de algún tipo, ¿sabes? Y entonces una vez que volvemos a nuestras rutinas regulares y entornos ... tal vez, tal vez te darás cuenta de que realmente no te agrado, y entonces volverás a ser mala y yo sólo se que no, sólo que no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo! No después de lo que hemos pasado. No después de que llegué a estar realmente contigo, con tu verdadero tu! E-es todo "

"Vega. Vega." Todavía estoy tartamudeando cuando ella viene y se para frente a mí. "Tori, para." La miro, con los ojos abiertos y sin aliento. "Cierra la boca y respira antes de que te de un jodido ataque y la gente piense que yo te maté." Ella espera que yo tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que ella continúa. "Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Olvidas que toda esta ... situación ... es nuevo para mí también." Ella suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "Y no estoy prometiendo que una vez estamos de vuelta voy a ser toda la escarcha y las luces de Navidad, pero-"

"¿Luces de Navidad?" Ella me envió una mirada diciéndome que no la interrumpa de nuevo.

"Pero, no voy a volver a ser una perra total contigo ¿bien? Sinceramente, no creo que pueda nunca más ...", dice con sorpresa. "Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a correr y a regalarnos a nosotras mismas algunas pulseras de la amistad de mierda o iniciar un libro de recuerdos juntas, nada de esa mierda cursi, ¿de acuerdo?" Asiento con la cabeza. "Me gustaría mucho, ya sabes, continuar con lo que tenemos."

"¿Así que vamos a seguir siendo amigas secretas?" le digo a través de una sonrisa. Ella pone los ojos, pero sonríe y asiente. "¡Hurra!" Me animo suavemente mientras aplaudo. "Este viaje que valió la pena!"

"Sí ..." murmura, ojos verdes resplandecientes bajo la luz de luna. "Claro que sí".

Y ese es el Jade-calor que atraviesa mi cuerpo una vez más.

**JADE**

"Dios, se siente tan bien poder ducharse y dormir en mi propia cama otra vez!" Exclamo mientras me dejo caer sobre la cama.

"¿Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo desde que regresamos? ¿Ducharte y dormir?" Beck me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"Así es." Yo respondo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de un suave colchón debajo de mi cuerpo. "Desde el momento en que entré en mi casa ayer, me he duchado en cuatro ocasiones y tomado siestas largas en el medio."

"Wow ... haz estado ocupada nena." Él dice con una sonrisa. "Ahora, que ya estás toda limpia y descansada, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros para jugar boliche esta tarde?"

"¿Quién es _" nosotros " _?" Le pido cautela.

"¿Quién más?" Él replica. "Nosotros! Las mismas personas que siempre somos ..."

"Ustedes idiotas ¿No están cansados de verse después de estos últimos días?" Gimo mientras traigo mis manos para cubrir mi cara.

"Oh, vamos, Jade." Él dice con una mueca, y me doy cuenta que no es tan lindo como lo hace Vega. "Todavía tenemos el resto de vacaciones semestrales ... ¿No me digas que estás planeando en permanecer encerrada aquí durante los próximos cinco días, hasta que empiece la escuela?"

"Me encantaría eso."

"Vamos, nena ..." ¡Oh, cómo odio cuando él usa ese maldito tono conmigo. "Va a ser divertido. Te lo prometo." Y añade con su firma sonrisa fácil. Pongo los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Asombroso. Me iré a casa a cambiar y te recogere en una media hora." Se inclina y me da un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse. Dejé escapar otro suspiro y me estiro para agarrar mi teléfono de la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Puedo desplazarme por mis contactos y encuentro rápidamente a Vega. Justo cuando estoy a punto de presionar el botón para marcar vacilo y mejor pulso enviar texto, escribo un mensaje rápido y golpeo a enviar.

_-Hey. ¿Vas a esa cosa de bolos? _

Pongo el teléfono en mi estómago y cierro los ojos otra vez, mientras espero la respuesta, la que viene no más de treinta segundos más tarde.

_-Hey! Sí, por supuesto! ¿y tu?! : {D_

Pongo los ojos y siento que sonrió incluso su mensajes de texto son tan Vega. Sea lo que sea ...

_-Supongo. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que ibas. Yo no creo que pueda soportar por mi cuenta. _

Me muerdo el labio mientras espero una respuesta. ¿Eso era demasiado cursi? ¿Acabo de decirle que en realidad quería que ella estuviera allí? ...

_-Haha! Sí, voy a estar allí, no te preocupes ;{D Yay! Estoy emocionada de verte! X{D _

_-Sí, no es que no nos hemos visto lo suficiente últimamente. _

_-Por favor, sólo promete que no te vestiras de naranja _

Me río un poco antes de responder.

_-Ah mierda, ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme. _

Seguimos enviándonos mensajes de texto hasta que estoy caminando por el camino principal de mi casa hacia el coche de Beck y le hago saber que estamos en camino. Todo el mundo ya está ahí en el momento en que llegamos. Mis ojos se encuentran con Vega y ella me da un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa.

"Vega". Digo con mi tono de aburrimiento típico.

"West". Ella dice tratando de coincidir con mi tono y fallando miserablemente, lo que me hace sonreír.

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" Nuestra atención se volvió hacia Cat que está saltando de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo y con un pedazo de regaliz en cada mano, con un par de otros pedazos que cuelgan de su escote, donde normalmente los mantiene. "Robbie ya nos consiguió una linea! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

"Maldición Rojita ... ¿Cuántos dulces te has comido?" Andre le pregunta, mirando a Cat con una expresión preocupada. Ella no responde, sino que salta a las pistas de bolos mientras esta riendo como una maníaca. Ni siquiera dos minutos aquí y ya me estoy poniendo molesta. Nos abrimos paso a los carriles y siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo con un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_-¿La mejor de tres compra un helado a la otra? _

Miro hacia Tori quien hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el carril.

_-Sucede que soy un muy buena jugando bolos, Vega. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser humillada y tener que comprarme un helado?_

_-Creo que eres pura charla, West ._

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella y la vi sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. Le envío una mirada gélida y envio rapido la respuesta.

_-Acepto._

Y así empezamos a jugar. El grupo completamente inconsciente de nuestro pequeño juego lateral, mientras seguía a tirar mis comentarios sarcásticos informales en ella, y ella iba a reaccionar en consecuencia. Todo el mundo acaba de creer totalmente el comportamiento normal de Jade y Tori.

Vega resultó ser sorprendentemente buena y realmente me ganó en el primer juego. Afortunadamente , tuve la oportunidad de devolvérselo en la segunda, pero por poco. Siguió lanzando astutamente mientras me mira a mi a lo largo de los juegos a lo que yo simplemente la miro devuelta. Estamos en el final de nuestro tercer juego ahora, conmigo por delante por sólo unos pocos puntos. La única forma en que será capaz de pegarme es si ella consigue una chuza. Ella coge la bola y la levanta hasta su cara mientras ella se pone en su posición. Ella retira la mano hacia atrás y con un movimiento rápido y grácil, lo lleva hacia adelante, lanzando la bola. Aguanto la respiración, ya que poco a poco se abre paso por el sendero hacia los pernos. Cuando finalmente hace impacto nueve pin cayeron, dejando a uno bamboleándose y con ello mi corazón en vilo segundos hasta que también cae.

"Nooo!"

"Siiii!"

Ambas gritamos al unísono, sobresaltando a todos a nuestro alrededor. Los chicos nos ven con ojos curiosos al principio, para luego encogerse de hombros otra vez asumiendo la típica feliz Tori y la amargada Jade. Miro con dagas en los ojos hacia Vega cuando ella simplemente sonríe triunfante.

"Yay, Tori! Ganaste! Ganaste! Has ganado!" Cat grita, todavía alterada por el azúcar.

"Está bien, tengo que conseguir regresarla a casa antes de que ella entra en un estado de coma por azúcar." Robbie dice mientras agarra la muñeca de Cat como si fuera una niña. Ambos empiezan a irse, Cat gritando un 'bye' alargandolo hasta que esta fuera del edificio.

"Hey chicos ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?" Andre pide. "Acabo de comprar mi nueva Xbox y estoy pensando en romper ese bebé" añade con una sonrisa y un guiño.

" Oh tio ¿Que finalmente lo pudiste comprar? " Pregunta Beck con entusiasmo a la que Andre asiente y se dan entre sí un máximo de cinco, tanto Vega y yo rodamos los ojos. "Lo compre en- "

"Ejem". Traigo la atención de Beck de nuevo a mí, y le envió una mirada mordaz.

"Oh diablos, sí se me olvidó ... A Jade no le gustan los juegos de vídeo y bueno, tengo que llevarla de vuelta. Pero tal vez mañana podamos"

"Yo puedo llevar a Jade de vuelta." Vega exclama de repente. Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia ella, la miro ansiosa y horrorizada. " Y- yo, quiero decir, es sólo que, bueno, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los juegos de vídeo y ... yo un poco vivo por esa dirección, de todos modos una - y no, bueno, solo quiero ayudar a que Andre y Beck puedan jugar con su caja, eso es todo!" Termina diciendo con su risa nerviosa tonta.

"Bueno", comienza Beck. "La casa de Jade es en la misma direccion a la tuya así que ... ¿te importaría que Tori te de un paseo, nena? " _Realmente no, realmente no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero él no lo sabe!_ _¿Además como demonios se le ocurre mandarme con una chica, que en lo que a él respecta, no me gusta?_ Le doy la mirada más venenosa que puedo manejar.

"No." Escupo. "No, en absoluto." Él me da una amplia sonrisa, me besa en la mejilla, y se va con Andre después de murmurar un rápido 'te veré mas tarde'. "Mi novio cariñoso damas y caballeros ..." murmuro una vez que están fuera del alcance del oído. Entonces concentro mi atención en Vega, quien está inquieta como una loca y está a punto de arrancarse el labio inferior con la forma en que está masticándolo. "¿_'Sólo quiero Andre y Beck para ser capaz de jugar con su caja'_? En serio" Repito, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Casi lo eché a perder ¿no?" ella gime. Me río y empiezo a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, con Vega de cerca. Ella apunta a un Corolla negro una vez que estemos en el aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

"Yo no sabía que finalmente conseguiste tu licencia." Menciono ya que abre la puerta.

"Oh. Realidad, eh ...", sonríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Yo no tengo exactamente una licencia sin embargo ...", admite. La miro en shock.

"Entonces, ¿cómo-"

"Bueno, mis padres se fueron de vacaciones a Hawai para toda la semana, ya que pensaban que estaría en Yerba hasta este fin de semana por lo que no están en casa, y Trina se fue a pasar el resto de vacaciones semestrales en la casa de mi tía para que ella no tiene que comer sola en casa así que ... ya que yo estaba sola y sólo vivo a cinco minutos, pensé que podía salir con el auto, por un rato. ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie! "ella grita desesperadamente.

"Wow ... estoy impresionada." Digo con una sonrisa. "Miss santurrón Tori Vega rompe las reglas y la ley ..." Me burlo. "Veo que ya te estoy afectando de alguna manera." Ella sonríe tímidamente mientras subimos adentro. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti que he decidido llevarte a tomar un helado."

"Buen intento, West." Ella contesta. "Estás comprándome un helado porque perdiste y yo gane!" Dejé escapar un resoplido de disgusto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. "Wow, se siente tan bien decir eso en voz alta. Te gané a ti. Yo, Tori Vega le gane a Jade West." Ella afirma con orgullo.

"Yo, Jade West, estoy a punto de golpear a ti, Tori Vega, con mi puño desnudo." Gruño. Ella se ríe y enciende el auto.

Nos detenemos en una heladería que está a un par de cuadras de la pista de bolos y pide el mayor banana split de mierda que he visto nunca.

"Hey, no especificamos qué tan grande o pequeño seria el helado." Ella sostiene cuando le doy un vistazo. Sin embargo, cuando se lo llevan a la mesa procede a darme una cuchara. "tu realmente no pensaste que iba a comer todo esto por mí misma ¿o si lo hiciste?" -pregunta con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo mientras me tomo la cuchara.

"Bueno, ya que yo estoy pagando por esto, yo creo que es justo que me coma un poco."

"Nuh-uh!" ella grita con la boca llena de helado. "Que quede en constancia de que este helado es _mío_ porque lo gané, pero estoy eligiendo compartirlo contigo, porque eso es sobre lo que la amistad trata!"

"Oh no empieces con esa mierda de nuevo." Murmuro a través de mi propia boca llena, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ella sonríe y se mete otra cucharada en la boca. Nos quedamos allí hablando y riendo hasta que el hombre detrás del mostrador nos dice que la tienda está a punto de cerrar. "Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que comimos toda esa cosa de mierda." Yo digo como me recuesto en la silla y acaricio mi estómago con una mano, y llevo la cuchara a la boca con la otra mano. Tori me mira y se ríe. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Es sólo que ... Usted tiene un poco", señala a la comisura de mis labios. Cojo una servilleta y lo paso por mi boca. "Si, es el otro lado." Sigo limpiando pero al parecer que no lo estoy consiguiendo porque ella deja escapar otra risita. Ella acerca su pulgar sobre la esquina de mi labio inferior, luego la trae de vuelta a su propia boca y lo lame dejándolo limpio. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa y tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer un rubor profundo se hace cargo de su cara. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su torpeza.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos." Yo digo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí! Sí, por supuesto!" Ella balbucea mientras se levanta de su silla.

"Hey, así que estaba pensando ..." empiezo.

"Uh-oh."

"¡Cuidado, Vega." le digo mientras la abofeteo juguetonamente en el brazo. "Estaba pensando que ya que estás sola en casa, y yo, bueno, mis padres les importa una mierda sobre mí y si estoy en casa o no ... tal vez, no lo sé, yo ¿podría hacerte compañía? Ya sabes, para que no tengas miedo y esas cosas ". Termino sin convicción y mentalmente me abofeteo a mí misma. Por el rabillo del ojo veo la sonrisa de Tori.

"Bueno, Pues yo me asusto cuando estoy sola en casa...", dice. "¿Y quién mejor para que me haga compañía y deje de tener miedo de la persona que solía asustarme más?" Ella toma el pelo a medida que subimos en el coche.

"¿Yo no te asusto más?"

"Pues no."

"Tenemos que arreglar eso."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vergonzosa, tonta, estúpida, cursi, eww, mátame, vergon-"

"¡Oye! Esa es mi colección de películas favoritas!" Oigo a Vega gritar desde la cocina cuando miro a través de los dvd´s en el estante en la sala de estar.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuro.

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo!"

"Mandona ..."

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo!"

"Bien jugado, Vega." pase a la siguiente plataforma para revisar y ver solamente que los DVDs en éste son peor que la anterior. "Jesús, Tori. ¿Porque carajo te pones a ver esta mierda?"

"Bueno, lo siento por no tener una sección para enfermos y demente allí! Nos suelen gustar las películas que no nos marcan con una cicatriz de por vida."

"Para que lo sepas no todas mis opciones de películas son siempre así ¿está bien?" Le replico.

"Sólo tienes que elegir uno ya, Jade! O yo voy a escoger uno de mis favoritos de siempre!"

"¿Los osos amorosos se vuelven locos?" me burlo y escucho como ella empieza a toser. "Ok, supongo que esto es lo mejor que vamos a encontrar en esta pila de mediocridad." agarro una de las cajas del DVD de la estantería y se lo tiro a ella. Ella busca a tientas con ella al principio, pero finalmente la atrapa.

"¿Jurassic Park? ¿En serio?"

"Me gusta la parte en la que desmiembran a la cabra." Yo respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella arruga su cara y se estremece.

"Sí, wow es correcto. Esa parte es genial." Me dejé caer en el sofá y pongo los pies sobre la mesa de café. De repente, tengo una idea. "¿Sabes lo que haría que esta película sea de tolerable a increíble?" Ella establece un tazón de palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa y levanta una ceja. "¿Dónde está mueble bar de tus padres? ¿Asumo que tienen uno verdad?" Sus ojos se abren y comienza sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza.

"No, Jade! Nosotras no estamos bebiendo! Yo no bebo! Por qué no podemos simplemente ver la película sin-"

"Tori". Yo digo en un tono de advertencia. "¿Qué te dije acerca de las sustancias ilegales y ser mi amiga?" Cierra los ojos y gime en derrota.

"Que yo al menos tengo que intentarlo ..." repite obedientemente. "Yo solo, no lo sé ... Nunca he bebido antes."

"¿Nunca? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué tipo de adolescente de dieciséis años eres?" le pregunto con incredulidad.

"Bueno, quiero decir, mi padre me dejaron un poco de ponche mexicano una vez cuando yo tenía nueve años!"

"Oh, alto ahí animal salvaje ...", le contesto con sarcasmo. "Sólo quiero ver donde esta el alcohol y pon la película." Ella me da un último gemido de derrota y me señala hacia uno de los armarios de la cocina. Me dirijo hacia allí mientras ella prepara la película. "Así se hace Señor y Señora Vega." Murmuro mientras abro el armario para revelar una amplia selección de licores. Después de unos segundos de contemplación, le hago a Vega un cóctel de vodka de arándano y un destornillador para mí.

"tu no pusiste mucho alcohol en ella ¿verdad?" Ella pregunta con preocupación, mientras olfatea su bebida.

"Vega, relájate. Te dije que sólo quiero mejorar nuestra experiencia de ver películas por ponernos un poco borrachas. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vega ... Vega ... Maldita sea Tori, ¿dónde carajo has ido? " Yo la llamo mientras estoy de pie en medio de la sala de estar vacía. La película sigue reproduciendose en la televisión detrás de mí, llegando al final. Dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras continúo buscando en el cuarto oscuro con mis ojos. Yo había ido al baño por dos minutos y cuando regresé Vega se había ido. Normalmente, en realidad no me preocupa ya que ella tiene la edad suficiente para ir a donde se le pegue la maldita la gana, pero en el estado actual que se encuentra, en realidad estoy un poco preocupada. De repente, la puerta del garaje de la cocina se abre de golpe y veo a Vega, celebrando que tiene una bandeja grande de plástico en sus brazos.

"Oh, Dios mío , J -Jade !te estaba buscando ... Mira yo lo ... Mira lo que encontré!" Ella ofrece emocionada mientras ella tropieza caminando hacia mí, pierde el equilibrio un par de veces y casi deja caer la caja. Finalmente llega al sofá y deja caer el cubo en el suelo con ella junto a él. A continuación, se pone de pie con las manos en las caderas y me mira con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Sí, Tori Vega está borracha. Jodidamente borracha podría añadir.

Yo, en cambio, apenas si tengo un zumbido en marcha! Yo realmente había dicho en serio lo que dije antes acerca de beber sólo lo suficiente como para sentirnos un poco borracha y hacer la película más divertida. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber Pequeña Miss Peso Ligero por aquí iba a emborracharse después de sólo dos copas? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se estaba borracha hasta que ella empezó a aplaudir y lanzar palomitas de maíz en la pantalla cada vez que un dinosaurio apareció. Fue entonces cuando tomé la copa de distancia. Supongo que debería sentirme culpable, pero ... no lo sé. Principalmente porque borracha Vega es entretenido como el infierno. Incluso más que drogada Vega ... Me pregunto qué otras cosas que puedo hacer que haga?

"Así que ...", dice ella tambaleándose un poco. "¿Qué piensas tu?" Miro, abajo en la caja, luego a ella.

"Es un caja impresionante." digo inexpresiva. Ella suelta una carcajada, me sobresaltó, y me golpea a mí alrededor. "Ow". Froto mi brazo y ella me ignora por completo.

"Eres tan tonta!" cacarea mientras ella se agacha y arranca la tapa. "Esta Caja tiene cosas de Trina!" hace un gesto ampliamente en el interior de la caja, que está lleno de pelucas, trajes, joyas, zapatos y otras mierdas demasiado femeninas. "Pero yo no estoy autorizada a tocar así que ... No. Le. Digas. A. Nadie." Ella susurra en voz alta. Sonrío cuando veo sus grandes ojos dilatados.

"Estas tan jodidamente borracha."

"Shhhhhh!" Ella presiona su dedo índice en sus labios y mira a su alrededor salvajemente. "Mis padres te van a escuchar!"

"Ni siquiera están aquí!" Me río. Me mira confundida y luego simplemente se encoge de hombros, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la caja.

"Así que ...", dice mirándome y moviendo las cejas. "¿Quieres jugar a disfrazarte, _Jadielicious_?" La miro en shock.

"¿Me acabas de llamar Jadielicious?" Ella trata de ocultar su risa y termina resoplando. Agarra una peluca de color rosa brillante y torpemente se lo pone en la cabeza. Luego me mira y sonríe mientras batiendo sus pestañas y no puedo dejar de reír.

"Vamos, Jadielicious!" Ella llora lanzándome una peluca verde del panal. "Es taaaan divertido fingir!" Sigo viéndola por un momento más, mientras ella cava alrededor de la caja, haciendo ruidos de asombro o riéndose de las cosas que encuentra. Siento una sonrisa tirando de mis labios y pienso,_ ¡Oh que diablos!_ Y me pongo la peluca y uno a ella en la caja.

Cuarenta minutos y un montón de pelucas más tarde, Vega está saltando alrededor de la sala de estar con una corona de la princesa, cargada de joyería de juguete barata y un pequeño tu-tú rosado sobre sus pantalones, cantando _"Do You Believe in Magic"_ en voz alta mientras la observo desde el sofá con una peluca rubia larga, gafas de sol y un chaleco vaquero. Ella todavía está muy borracha y todavía estoy muy sobria. Pero hombre, como me estoy divirtiendo ...

"Desearía que Steven pudiera verme ahora!" Ella dice, deteniéndose de pronto frente a un espejo para admirarse a sí misma. "Lamentaría mucho haberme engañado a mí!"

"Oh, sí, una mirada a ti en ese tutú y la corona y él definitivamente te quiere de vuelta." Me río.

"¿Cierto?" Ella llora emocionado. "Me veo tan malditamente linda!" lo dice mientras que hace un poco de giro, haciéndome sonreír. De repente, su expresión se vuelve agria y ella pone mala cara, haciéndome sonreír aún más. "Sabes, me dijo una vez que tenía que trabajar en ser _sexy_" susurra la última palabra, como si fuera una cosa traviesa.

"No lo hizo!" Exclamo.

"Él lo hizo!" Ella dice que la profundización de la palabra. "Pero yo le mostraré! Le voy a mostrar a todos!" exclama sacudiendo su puño hacia el techo. Me estoy riendo en voz alta por ahora y ella me mira con una sonrisa. "Soy sexy ¿no es así, Jade? Puedo ser seductora cuando quiero ser ..." Ella me mira con ojos suplicantes y ese pequeño puchero. Niego con la cabeza como mi risa se apaga.

"Mira, Vega. tu eres lo que me gusta llamar, un" sexy inconsciente "."

"¿soy un sirviente?" Ella pregunta con las cejas arrugadas.

"Sexy Inconsciente!" Exclamo a reír de nuevo. "Significa que tu eres una de esas personas que son naturalmente sexy. tu no tienes que intentarlo, sólo está en tu propio forma de ser. Pero cuando realmente intencionadamente intentas ser seductora, te sale todo torpe y poco realista, porque va en contra de algo que ya está en tu naturaleza. ¿Tiene sentido? " Ella me mira con una expresión completamente en blanco y sé que la perdí en el 'inconsciente'.

"Así que ¿estás diciendo que él estaba en lo cierto? ¿Que soy muy malo en ser sexy?" Ella gime.

"Oh, Dios mío ... Eso no es lo que he dicho, me refiero a que-"

"Enséñame entonces!" , exclama de repente. "Enséñame el arte de la seducción, oh gran maestro Jadielicious." Ella intenta brincar y casi se cae en su cara.

"¿Que te enseñe?" Lloro. "No puedo ... no puedo ... ¿cómo se supone que te enseñe eso?"

"¿Por favoooor? Eres una de las personas más sensuales que conozco! Tu tienes que ayudarme!" Ella pide con esa mirada de cachorrito a medio morir. Siento que me sonrojaba ante su comentario antes de levantarme del sofá con un suspiro. Ella sonríe ampliamente y aplaude sus manos en anticipación.

"Um ... no lo sé, Tori. Supongo ... Tu problema es que no eres lo suficientemente agresiva, ¿sabes? Eres demasiado segura de tí misma a veces y que no trabajas bien cuando estás tratando de seducir a alguien. "Ella asiente con atención. "A veces sólo tienes que poner el pie en el suelo y hacerte cargo. Mostrarles quién es el jefe."

"Hágase cargo, ser el jefe, lo tengo."

"No hay nada más sexy a un hombre que una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Así que trata con eso." Digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ok, ok. Yo puedo hacer eso." Ella dice que mientras que salta en su lugar. "Está bien siéntate allí." Miro de nuevo al sofá donde ella señala.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Tartamudeo. "Espera, no estás pensando en practicar en mí ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, duh!" , dice en un tono exasperado." Como se supone que voy a pasar el curso!"

"¿Curso?¿ Qué demonios-" Ella me interrumpe empujándome en el sofá. "Tori! Yo-Yo ... esto es estúpido ¿qué vas a"

"Menos charla. Más seducción ..." Ella dice con un guiño torpe. Pongo los ojos y niego con la cabeza.

"Ok bien ... lo que sea." Digo con un suspiro. "Da lo mejor de ti. Hazme caliente para ti, nena." Digo con sarcasmo. Ella empieza a vítorear y saltar arriba y abajo como un niño. "Sí, no es una buena manera de empezar las cosas." digo inexpresiva y ella inmediatamente se detiene.

"Ok, ok así que ... yo acabo de entrar al bar, y me fijó en tí sentada sola en la esquina ..." Ella comienza.

"¿Me vas a seducir o me dirás una broma de mal gusto?" Me quejo. Se ríe y gimo de nuevo. Su sonrisa se cae y ella agita una mano frente a su rostro adoptó una expresión seria. De repente, ella comienza a caminar sutilmente hacia mí, así, como sensual como ella puede al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ella se detiene justo en frente de mí y trae su dedo meñique en la boca, sonriendo con coquetería.

"Bueno, hola, vaquera ... " _Oh dios_ ... " Me doy cuenta de que estas tan sola. " Ella frunce el ceño exageradamente."¿Te apetece un poco de compañía?"

" No."

"¡Oh!" ella salta de nuevo. "Ok ... nos vemos más tarde entonces." Ella chilla y se aleja. Me golpeo la frente y me levanto a hacer mi camino hacia donde ella está de pie con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Te dije que ser agresiva y no sexy cachonda!" Lloro. Ella solo gime y mira hacia abajo. "Mira, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera. Me quieres, ok . Tú me quieres y no vas a renunciar hasta que yo llegue a quererte igual de mal. Así que crecer algunas bolas y vuelve a intentarlo!" Rompo y me vuelvo al sofá, me siento en el apoya brazos donde cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y levanto una ceja expectante. Nerviosa, me mira durante unos segundos y estoy a punto de levantarme y decirle lo estúpido que es esto y que lo olvidemos cuando, de repente, ella me da la sonrisa más coqueta que he visto en mi vida y comienza a caminar con confianza en mi dirección. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa y abro la boca para alabar a su mejoría cuando se presiona con un dedo a mis labios y se inclina por lo que su boca está a mi oído.

"No hables." Ella susurra sensualmente haciéndome cerrar inmediatamente la boca. Ella saca su cara hacia atrás y me guiña el ojo, esta vez de manera más eficaz. Se muerde el labio inferior y no puedo dejar de lamer el mio propio por instinto. Ella entonces me agarra por el cuello de mi chaleco vaquero y con un movimiento sorprendentemente coordinado se las arregla para empujarme hacia el suelo y ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi. Mis ojos se abren y le doy una mirada interrogante a la que ella simplemente ladea una ceja y responde:

"¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaba en el suelo ..."

_Jodidamente caliente_ ...

Seguimos mirándonos la una a la otra durante unos segundos y yo me vuelvo muy consciente de mi agudo corazón latiendo. Justo en ese momento, su expresión se transforma en una de las molestias y ella aprieta sus ojos cerrados.

"Jade" Ella gime. "Todo está girando ..." Me toma unos segundos para registrar sus palabras mientras todavía estoy tratando de regular mi respiración. Niego con la cabeza y la empujo suavemente hacia abajo, así puedo pararme.

"Está bien ..." digo extendiendo mi mano para que ella tome. "Vamos a la cama." Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ella sonríe con entusiasmo.

"¿Quieres decir que lo hice? ¿Te seduje?" Ella chilla. Yo siento que la sangre va a mi cara como la comprensión de lo que significa me golpea.

"Jesús, ¡No!" Lloro mientras la ayudo a levantarse. "Quiero decir que estas jodidamente borracha y tienes que ir a dormir! Cristo, Joder Vega ..." Me reí entre dientes.

"Oh ...", sonríe tímidamente y luego frunce el ceño. "¿Así que todavía no era buena?" Siento que mi rubor oscurecer aún más.

"Yo nunca dije eso ..." murmuro mientras la llevo al piso de arriba a su cuarto. Ella mantiene un firme control sobre mi brazo mientras ella tropieza junto a su dormitorio, donde ella cae boca abajo sobre la cama.

"Me divertí mucho hoy, Jadielicious." Ella susurra con voz cansada mientras cierra sus ojos. "Estoy tan ... Estoy tan contenta ... somos ... amigas." Ella murmura antes de que esté fuera de combate. Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío hacia ella mientras que me quito los zapatos.

"Yo también ..." susurro mientras me acuesto a su lado. "Yo también."

* * *

Estamos fuera de Yerba! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejenme un review.

Una pregunta, ¿alguien a visto una película borracho/borracha como Jade?

Respondiendo a los reviews: **mazaka-san** (aquí hubo mas Jori, espero que te haya gustado, si, si hay lemon, pero tendrás que ser paciente, nos leemos pronto, gracias por el review) **mica** (si, tori no es virgen, y si también habrá lemon, no te preocupes yo igual soy una pervertida, y no después de salir de la cárcel no se quedan en yerba, gracias por el review) ** .10** (Hey (ese es mi saludo, si lo se muy informal) aprecio el hecho de que te guste como traduzco, muchos creen que es fácil porque la historia ya esta escrita pero no es cierto, porque como dije anteriormente hay algunos párrafos que te dan batalla o luego la traducción es muy literal y no me gusta cuando eso pasa, claro que seguiré traduciendo, y por supuesto que viva el JORI! espero seguirte leyendo saludos)

A los que leen pero no dejan review nos leemos pronto. Por todo lo que ustedes consideran, bueno, pulcro y santo dejen un review.

Trago que se prepara Jade: **Destornillador **(también conocido como **vodka naranja**) es un cóctel hecho a base de 1/3 de vodka y 2/3 de Zumo de naranja. Otra forma muy común de tomarlo es 1/3 de vodka, al que se le añade un refresco de sabor a naranja y un pequeño chorro de zumo natural de naranja. Es habitual servirlo con hielo en cubitos. Recibe su nombre por la herramienta. Su nombre puede ser original de la década de los 50, cuando los obreros petroleros estadounidenses en el Oriente Medio no tenían una pajita (sorbete) para agitar la bebida usaban un destornillador como reemplazo para el jugo


	9. No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar

Hey! Si lamento la demora, resulta que me puse a ver anime y no recordaba que aun no había terminado la traduccion y este capitulo fue algo apresurado. Lo lamento por eso, así que la próxima semana espero que no volverlo a repetir.

La historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo con el permiso del autor _**(wikster)**_. Lo pongo porque olvide ponerlo en el capitulo pasado y así sera en cada capítulo.

Victorious no me pertenece. Pero si hacemos cooperación entre todos podríamos comprarlo... bueno ¿nadie? Ok -.-'

* * *

**Tori**

"Mamá ... Mamá apaga la luz por favor." Me quejo contra la almohada. "Y por favor, mata a ese pájaro que está cantando fuera de aquí ¿si? Gracias."

"Bueno, yo no puedo ayudarte con tu primera solicitud, ya que la luz a la que te refieres es nuestro sol." Oigo una voz burlona, que definitivamente no es mi mamá, desde algún lugar cerca de mí. "Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema de aves. Sólo tengo que buscar una pequeña piedra y una banda de goma."

"¿J-Jade?" Intento levantar la cabeza de la almohada para mirar por encima de ella, sólo para dejar escapar un gemido y dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo cuando un dolor agudo me dispara a través de ella. "Jade, ¿por qué me siento como si alguien golpeó mi cabeza repetidamente con una puerta?" Gimo mientras llevo una mano temblorosa para masajear mi frente. "¿Y por qué ese estúpido pájaro no puede callarse?" Lloro presionando la almohada en mis oídos.

"Tu, amiga mía, estás experimentando tu primera resaca." Ella dice con una risita.

"Resaca re-¿Qué? -Yo estaba borracha?" -Pregunto mientras ruedo para mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos por la iluminación de la habitación. Ella esta apoyada contra mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa divertida en los labios. "P-pero yo ni siquiera bebo ..." tartamudeo.

"Es evidente" Ella resopla. "Tenemos que trabajar en tu tolerancia, Vega." añade con una sonrisa. "No podemos permitir que te emborraches rápido cada vez que queramos pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad que no?" No es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de su pelo mojado y ropa limpia.

"¿Espera cuando- ¿cuándo te duchaste? ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? ¿Qué hora es?" Dejo escapar tratando de dar la vuelta para mirar el reloj en mi mesa de noche sólo para que la habitación empezara a girar y el dolor de cabeza volviera, lo que me hizo temblar.

"Ya es mediodía. Has estado durmiendo como una roca durante todo el día." Ella me informa mientras se deja caer a mi lado en la cama. "He utilizado el coche de tu padre para ir a mi casa y ducharme y recoger algo de ropa y que aún estabas durmiendo cuando regresé. Así que, ya que estoy aburrida y tu ayer fuiste una gran fuente de entretenimiento." dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Abrí las cortinas para que por fin pudieras despertarte para que vengas a aprovechar el día conmigo." Dejé escapar un gemido alargado fuerte y cubro mi cara con las manos. "Oh vamos, princesa." Ella se ríe. "Dúchate y únete a mí en la planta baja. Tengo algo que te ayudará a sentirte mejor." Con eso ella salta de la cama y desaparece por la puerta.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para sentarme, y tan pronto como la habitación dejo de girar, lentamente me dirijo hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me empiezo a dirigirme a la ducha, me congelo cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.

"Pero que ..." Yo suspiro mientras me observo a mí misma. Mi pelo es un desastre cubierto de escarcha completamente. Tengo alrededor de quince diferentes collares de plástico colgando de mi cuello y otras veinte pulseras en cada muñeca. Tengo cuatro pendientes de clip que cuelga de la oreja izquierda, mientras mi oreja derecha solo tiene una sola. Y tal vez lo más extraño de todo es el tu-tú rosado arrugado que esta hasta el estómago. "¿Por qué me veo como una versión hispana de Ke$ha?" Murmuro mientras comienzo a quitarme todos los objetos extraños y de paso me meto en la ducha.

Treinta minutos más tarde y estoy haciendo mi camino abajo sintiéndome relativamente mejor. Veo a Jade descansando en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, viendo algún programa de investigación de los delitos en la televisión y al mismo tiempo trabajando en un crucigrama. Me dejo caer a su lado y dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"Hola, pequeño rayo de sol." ella sonríe. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco ..." murmuro. "La ducha ayudó." La miro y tiro a ella una débil sonrisa.

"Aquí" Ella deja el crucigrama y el marcador y agarra una bolsa de papel blanco de la mesa que me entrega a mí. "Esto va a ayudar." La tomo vacilante y tan pronto como lo abro siento que voy a vomitar.

"Uf, ¿qué hay ahí?" Lloro, empujando la bolsa a distancia.

"La mierda más grasienta que tenían en el menú en ese lugar de comida rápida en la calle." Ella dice. "Sé que parece malo ahora, pero te sentirás mejor después de comer, confía en mí." Ella empuja la bolsa hacia mí de nuevo.

"Mhhm!" Gruño y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado como una niña petulante. "Yo no quiero!" Ella pone los ojos y toma la bolsa de las manos, sacando un gran sandwich de desayuno que está goteando con queso y tocino. La visión de ambos hace gruñir a mi estómago y querer vomitar. Ella lo desenvuelve plenamente y lo lleva hacia mi boca.

"Abre". Ella manda. Me aparto de nuevo, aprieto mis labios en una delgada línea. "Vega, abre la maldita boca." Ella gruñe. Trato de levantarme y huir, pero con un rápido movimiento ella salta y se sienta en mi regazo, evitando mi fuga. "Tori, sólo come. Te hará sentir mejor lo prometo." Doy un último gemido cuando miro la delicia desagradable delante de mí, y abro la boca para tomar un bocado. Pronto todo el sándwich se ha ido y faltan las patatas fritas, van desapareciendo una a una en mi boca mientras está sentada en mí, mientras me dice acerca de la noche anterior.

"Y entonces,tu dijiste algo como,_ '¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaba en el suelo'_." Ella dice en un tono seductor exagerado antes de que ella se empieza a reír. Cierro los ojos y me quejo en voz alta al tiempo que oculto la cara detrás de su hombro de la vergüenza. Ella continúa riendo y niega con la cabeza. "Yo no voy a mentir, era jodidamente intenso." Ella dice a través de risas. Levanto mi cara que estoy segura que es de color rojo brillante y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el reposa cabezas.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade ... Estoy tan, tan, tan apenada. No tienes ni idea. Yo ni siquiera-Oh Dios ..." cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y aprieto el puente de mi nariz.

"Está bien." Ella dice mientras que su risa se apaga. "Me alegro de haber sido capaz de ayudarte con tu ineptitud seductora." Ella resopla. Siento que me sonrojaba aún más. "La ultima. Ahh ..." Abro la boca y ella deja caer la última papa. Después mastico y trago abro ancho y saco la lengua para mostrarle que he terminado. "Adorable". Ella murmura sarcásticamente antes de bajarse mí y camina hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos. Cuando ella regresa, ella me lanza una botella de agua grande. "Vas a estar como nueva en el momento en que termines eso." Ella dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí, Jadielicious." Digo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es solamente porque eres linda cuando estás borracha." Ella dice inexpresivamente. Yo frunzo el ceño y tomo un gran trago de agua de la botella.

La comida en realidad me hace sentir mejor, pero todavía tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza y empiezo a sentirme somnolienta de nuevo. Bostezo y froto los ojos con pereza. "Mi cabeza todavía me duele." Gimo con un mohín. "Y mis ojos se sienten todos pesados y cansados".

Jade me mira por un segundo, pone los ojos y acaricia abajo sobre su regazo. Sonrío y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia a ella, donde ella comienza a masajear suavemente mientras vemos la televisión.

"Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque fue en parte culpa mía que te emborrachaste tanto ayer por la noche." Ella afirma. Tarareo en reconocimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de la televisión se volvieran zumbidos y los dedos suaves de Jade me puso de vuelta a dormir.

La campanilla del timbre repentino me asusta y me despierta, y casi me hace caer del sofá.

"Tranquila, tigre." Oigo la risa de Jade y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy descansando en su regazo. Miro hacia arriba y la veo sonriendo hacia mí. "Es sólo la pizza que pedí. Y puesto que ya estás despierta, puedes hacer algo útil e ir a buscarla. Gracias." Ella dice en un tono aburrido y vuelve a trabajar en su crucigrama. Parpadeo varias veces a medida que salgo de mi sueño de aturdimiento inducido y me siento.

"¿Ordenaste pizza? ¿Es de Giuseppe?"

"Mmmm". Mi estómago gruñe ante la idea, sorprendiéndome ya que aún tengo el gusto del desayuno en mi boca. "Ya pagué por él por teléfono." Jade me informa sin levantar la vista del crucigrama. "Sólo tienes que dar ese billete de cinco dólares que dejé sobre la mesa como una propina."

"¡Oh, espero que enviaran al repartidor lindo con los ojos azules." Le susurro con una sonrisa mientras agarro el billete y me dirijo a la puerta. Acomodo mi cabello y enderezo mi ropa un poco antes de abrir, y por supuesto, revela los ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante. Sus cejas se alzan de repente y su sonrisa se tambalea un poco, mientras sus ojos escanean mi cara. Oh, apuesto a que tengo escrito _'resaca'_ por todas partes en mi cara. Mentalmente me maldigo a mí misma. Le doy una sonrisa incómoda mientras me entrega la pizza.

"¡Gracias!" Dije con una risita nerviosa y le entrego los cinco dolares. Él me da una sonrisa divertida y murmura un rápido agradecimiento de su propia parte antes de que me apresure a cerrar la puerta.

"Dios, probablemente piensa que soy una zorra juerguista loca!" Me quejo.

"Oh, sí, un animal de fiesta loca que le gusta jugar a disfrazarse y cantar terribles éxitos viejos". Jade dice desde el sofá, con los ojos todavía pegados al papel en sus manos. "Aunque el podría tener un punto con todo el asunto zorra, ...", añade. Pongo los ojos y me dirijo a la cocina para servir la comida.

"Te dije que lo sentía! Yo no estaba realmente tratando de seducirte!" Suelto.

"No sé, Vega ...", dice mientras se levanta del sofá y me sigue a la cocina. "Parecías bastante flexible acerca de tomarme en ese mismo momento en el suelo por un segundo." Siento un ligero rubor teñir mis mejillas mientras saco algunos platos fuera de los armarios. "Yo estaba a punto de sacar mi silbato de violación"

"Jade" Lloro. "Ya es bastante embarazoso, ¿está bien? No hay necesidad de recordarmelo." Ella sonríe mientras alza una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Comemos en silencio y trato de mantener la mirada hacia abajo, demasiado avergonzada aún para mirar Jade.

"¿Sabes?" Digo mientras me levanto y tomo los platos al fregadero. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora, pero creo que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien. ¿Quieres ir pasear un poco?" Ella me mira y estoy segura de que veo sus ojos brillar.

"Claro ...", dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. La miro con recelo mientras me pongo una chaqueta y abro la puerta. Ella agarra su propia chaqueta y pasa por delante de mí, con la sonrisa traviesa todavía en su rostro. Cierro la puerta y rápidamente sigo tras ella. Caemos en una conversación cómoda mientras nos abrimos camino por el barrio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa de la tarde.

"Um, ¿estás segura de que no me veo como-si tengo resaca- o -como basura-?" Le pregunto, mirando a mi alrededor con inquietud.

"Pues no te ves con tanta resaca ..." Yo golpeo un poco fuerte su brazo. "¡Ay!" Ella llora mientras se reía. "No pareces basura tampoco! Caray".

"Es sólo que me siento como que todo el mundo me está mirando." Susurro mientras caminamos delante de dos mujeres que me lanzan miradas divertidas. "¿Ves?! Esas mujeres sólo se me quedaron viendo!" Siseo mientras tiraba del brazo de Jade.

"Estás siendo paranoica, Vega." dice ella con desdén. "Volvamos ya, está empezando a hacer frío." Damos vuelta a la esquina y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi casa y cuando llegamos a la entrada, veo ala Sra. Gacey, mi vecina, bajando algunos comestibles desde el maletero de su coche.

"Hola, Sra. Gacey!" Yo la llamo y la saludo. Se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa cálida mientras me devuelve el saludo.

"Hola Tor-" Ella se detiene de repente y me mira con curiosidad. "¿Estás uh ... estás practicando para una nueva obra o algo así?" ella pregunta. Mis cejas se arrugan en la confusión y niego con la cabeza.

"Um ... no" Echo un vistazo a Jade que se encoge de hombros y luego miro de vuelta a la señora Gacey que levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno, entonces ...", dice con una sonrisa. "Nunca he sido una persona de las que juzgan". añade con un guiño antes de desaparecer en su casa. Miro detrás de ella con una expresión desconcertada. Un ruido de pequeñas risitas que provienen de mi izquierda hace que mi cabeza se voltee hacia Jade, y veo su intento de cubrir una sonrisa con la mano. Mis ojos se abren y me siento ir toda la sangre hacia mi cara.

"Jade ..." gruño. Ella me mira con inocencia pero te puedo decir que cada vez es más y más difícil para ella mantener una cara seria. "¿Qué ... qué ... hiciste?"

Antes de que ella pueda responder, corro pasando junto a ella a la casa y me meto en el baño donde jadeo con horror.

"Jade" Yo chillo mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Bueno, al menos lo que creo que es mi reflejo en el espejo. Miro hacia atrás es mi rostro, pero es un rostro inquietante mente extraño; complementado con una ceja cerrada gruesa y peluda, lunar grande en la nariz, un cómicamente gran bigote, y un marco de gafas gruesas que rodea mis ojos. Si yo no fuera porque estoy tan increíblemente mortificada y fuera de mi en la actualidad yo tendría que admitir que la calidad y la atención a los detalles es bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que todo se hizo con un simple marcador negro. Pero en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en el hecho de que esta es la forma en que mi cara ha lucido durante la última hora. Durante la última hora en la que he sido vista por mucha gente. Por la gente que conozco. Por la gente que voy a ver.

En ese momento, la persona responsable de tal atrocidad aparece detrás de mí con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Ves? Eso es lo que quise decir con sexy inconsciente." Ella dice con un gesto hacia mí con la mano. "Todo este tiempo ... Completamente inconsciente de cómo te veías." Ella se ríe antes de estallar en risas por completo. Mi respiración comienza a salir en ráfagas rápidas poco profundas a medida que continúo mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Siento toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en ebullición y juro incluso que siento un movimiento involuntario en el ojo. Ella al ver mi expresión, que yo supongo que refleja exactamente lo que siento, su risa se apaga y su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente.

"Oh mierda."

_Y aquí vamos._

"Tori! Tori! Relájate!" Jade engatusa mientras corre alrededor del sofá, usándolo como una barrera entre nosotras. Trato de decir algo entendible, para decirle que se paso, gritarle que ha ido demasiado lejos! Pero los únicos sonidos que salen de mi boca son gruñidos bestiales, muchos gruñidos. "Jesús Cristo de mierda, Vega!" Me subo sobre el sofá, lanzándome hacia ella. Sus ojos se abren y ella apenas se las arregla para saltar fuera del camino. Tropiezo en el suelo por un momento antes de volver a mis pies y perseguirla de nuevo. "Tori! ¿pero que carajo? Estás actuando como una loca!" Ella exclama mientras se va alrededor de la isla de la cocina. Sus palabras solo me impulsan sucesivamente.

"Tú dibujaste ... en mi cara!" Gruño, por último al fin creo palabras reales. "Tu!dibujaste en mi cara y me dejas hacer una tonta completa de mí! ¿Cómo demonios te esperas que reaccione?"

"Fue tu idea de salir para el paseo!" Ella argumenta mientras que apunta un dedo acusador hacia a mí. "Me he quedado satisfecha con sólo el chico de la pizza, pero-"

"Oh, Dios mío!" Lloro cubriendo la cara con mis manos. "El chico lindo de la pizza con los ojos azules me vio así!"

"Sí, apuesto a que ahora juerguista no suena nada mal ¿eh?" Ella se ríe. Le disparé una mirada asesina y me pongo en marcha de nuevo. "Oh por el amor de Dios ..." murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo y gimiendo, pero no huye, lo que hace que empiece a vacilar al llegar a ella. "Sí, ¿qué diablos planeas hacer conmigo, Vega?" Ella escupe cuando me ve momentáneamente flaquear. "¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Vas a tirar de mi pelo? ¿Vas a abofetear ? ¿Me vas a rasguñar con tus-ow!" ella trae una mano para frotarse la frente, los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock. "¿Acabas de chasquearme a mi?" Ella pregunta con incredulidad. Mis ojos, igualmente sorprendido, se fijan en la marca roja en la frente de Jade y mi mano se cierne a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Yo-Yo"

"¿En serio solo por joder me acabas de chasquear a mi en este momento?"

"Y-tu-tu dibujaste en mi cara!"

"¿Quién demonios incluso chasquea más?"

"Yo-yo lo vio en un episodio de _'Friends'_ ¡¿ok?! Y yo, bueno, yo sólo pensé-no, yo realmente no creo que estaba pensando y estaba molesta y creo que me deje llevar por el calor del momento y reaccioné y yo-ow!" Ahora es mi turno para alzar mi mano y frotar mi frente repentinamente que empieza a palpitar. Miro a Jade con sorpresa.

"Yo también vi ese episodio." Ella responde con sencillez.

Nos miramos la una a ala otro por un momento sin decir nada. Una sonrisa comienza lentamente formándose en mis labios al darme cuenta de cuán ridículamente absurdo es todo esto. Al ver mí sonrisa empieza a aparecer una en los labios de Jade también.

"Yo... lo siento, por haber arruinado tus posibilidades con el chico de la pizza." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Ah, bueno, siempre están los repartidores de la familia feliz ..."

"¿El lugar de comida China?"

"Sí, hay dos que son muy lindos allí."

"¿Tienes un fetichismo o una fantasía con los repartidores de comida o algo así?"

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade No, yo era sólo"

"No está bien. Siempre he sido más un poco de chica del cartero, ¿sabes? Como, _'Oiga señorita'_", dice ella con una voz profunda y varonil mientras pretende inclinar una gorra imaginaria. "'_Tengo este paquete para usted aquí ... y es grande. Y por paquete me refiero a mi pe_-'"

"Okaaay!" Lloro tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La oigo reír y abro los ojos.

"Así que ... ¿Estamos bien?" Ella dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Realmente no lo hice sólo por ser una perra." Ella mira hacia abajo a sus pies y luego a mí. "Estaba un poco cansada de hacer aquel maldito crucigrama así que miraba a mi alrededor para encontrar algo más que hacer que no necesitaba que me levantara ya que todavía estabas dormida en mi regazo y así que tu cara estaba allí y yo tenía un marcador de modo que ... ya sabes ... "

"Sí lo sé ..." dije con una sonrisa. "Siento haber reaccionado tan locamente."

"Si, sin ninguna mierda!" Ella dice con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estabas casi echando espuma por la boca ..." Me río y me sonrojo un poco. "Yo nunca te había visto así, me gusta eso, Vega. Era en realidad ... no lo sé. ¿Impresionante? Un poco demasiado." Añade con un guiño y me sonrojo más. "Puede que quieras añadir eso a su lista de puntos de ayer."

"Lo haré." Digo con una sonrisa.

"Como sea, bueno, realmente lo siento, sin embargo ¿ok? No debí haberte dejado salir de esa manera, pero, Dios, era demasiado bueno para perderse!" , dice mientras se ríe. "La mirada en la cara de la gente ... y entonces tu vecina!" Ella se ríe aún más difícil. _'Nunca he sido de los que juzgan.'_!" Ella suelta y no puedo dejar de reír demasiado mientras juguetonamente golpeo fuerte su brazo. "Ok, ok, pero en serio." Ella dice entre risas. "Para hacer las cosas iguales, voy a dejar que me lo hagas a mi igual." Ella sonríe y se dirige hacia el sofá para recoger el marcador. "Aquí". Ella dice mientras que me lo entrega a mí y levanta su la cara hacia arriba, mientras que cierra los ojos. "Vuélvete loca." Miro el marcador y luego a su cara cuando una idea se me ocurre de repente.

"Nah ... eso no es suficiente." Digo y sus ojos se abren de golpe. "Tengo algo mejor en mente." Agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Jade**

"Tiene que ser una broma." Gimo mientras me miro en el espejo del baño. "Tiene que ser una jodida broma."

"Vamos Jade!" Oigo a Tori llamarme desde el exterior y puedo oír su risa. "Ven ya!"

"Vega esto es mucho peor de lo que te hice!" Le grito todavía mirando mi reflejo con asco.

"No, no lo es!" Ella llora. "Por lo menos yo voy a ser la única que te va a ver! A menos que quieras ir a caminar por el barrio y-"

"¡No!"

"Bueno, entonces, debe ser realmente feliz que soy lo suficientemente buena como para no obligarte a que lo hagas."

"Deberías estar feliz de estar todavía respirando después de haberme chasqueado y obligarme a hacer esta mierda." Gruño mientras deslizo mis pies en los tacones que estan en el suelo.

"Oh dejar de ser un bebé!" ella se ríe. "Y ven ya! Todavía tengo que hacer tu pelo y maquillaje!" Murmuro una variedad de maldiciones y me dirijo a la puerta.

"Vega, te juro por Dios que si alguien alguna vez se entera de esto yo voy a-"

"Matarme y usar mi piel como un albornoz. Sí, sí, vamos ya!" Pongo los ojos y abro la puerta para salir a su habitación. La veo sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama con una sonrisa tonta dibujada todavía en su rostro. Me acerco al centro de la habitación, tropezando un poco por lo grande que son los tacones que llevo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, dándole la mirada mortal que puedo manejar. Ella esta completamente sin inmutarse por lo que simplemente se queda mirando, mirándome de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa tonta. Ella no dijo nada durante un minuto y luego, sin previo aviso, se echa a reír. Incluso va tan lejos mientras se retuerce en la cama mientras aplaude con sus manos y levanta sus piernas. Siento que mi cara se calienta y aprieto los puños a mis costados.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Ella dice entre risas. "Esto es demasiado bueno!"

"¡Eso es todo!" Suelto. "Yo me voy a ir a cambiar." Doy vuelta para regresar al baño, pero ella está enfrente de mí en un instante.

"¡No!" Ella grita mientras que agarra mi muñeca y me hace girar a mi alrededor. "Lo prometiste!" Pongo los ojos y gimo en voz alta.

"Maldita sea, Vega." Suspiro. "Ok , date prisa y consigue esta mierda hecha." Me enfado y piso fuerte hacia su espejo de vanidad y me siento. Ella sonríe y salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de empezar por mi cabello. Un cuarto de hora y casi todo un bote de laca después y esta hecho. Ella me mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la que solo acabo de sacarle mi lengua haciéndola reír cuando ella pasa a hacer mi maquillaje.

"Ok abre, déjame verte." Ella dice cuando termina de ponerme la sombra de ojos. Abro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces mientras la miraba. Ella me mira con admiración. "Dios, Jade." Ella susurra con temor. "Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos..." Me sonrojo un poco y rompo mi mirada de la de ella para mirarme en el espejo. Se aclara la garganta y se vuelve conmigo, su reflejo sonriendo mientras mira al mío. "Ok , sólo tengo que añadir un par de cosas más y ya está!" dice ella girando a mi alrededor en la silla por los hombros. Ella trabaja conmigo para unos diez minutos antes de que ella aplaude sus manos y me dice que está acabado. Me levanto y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared para ver el resultado final de esta tonterías.

Mi cabello está en modo completo de los años 80. Para completar la burla extrema tiene un gran volumen. Mi maquillaje es brillante y colorido, que se mantiene fiel al estilo de los años 80. Tengo tres diferentes tonos de sombra de ojos azul alrededor de los ojos que hace que el color azul-verde en ellos se destaquen. Mis pestañas son gruesas y negras haciendo que se vean más de lo habitual. Tengo una cantidad insana de rubor coloreando mis mejillas y brillante lápiz labial rojo adorna mis labios. Unos pendientes de estrellas de color rosa largos cuelgan de mis oídos balanceándose con cada movimiento, y un collar a juego largo cuelga de mi cuello. Ahora lo que es realmente la guinda de este pastel monstruoso. Es que tengo una camisa de malla verde de neón con una rosa sin mangas estampado de leopardo caliente debajo de ella. Mis piernas están cubiertas de un spandex brillante de color azul con impresión de cebra y medias de red de color azul oscuro sobre ellos. Calentadores de tobillo de color verde claro que conducen a una horrible pareja de tacones altos blancos, y por supuesto Vega no pensaba que el equipo no estaría completa sin ese maldito tu-tú rosa que había usado ayer. Añade las bandas de colores y pulseras en las muñecas y yo estaba lista para ser lanzada como extra en _' Salvados por la campana'_.

"Me veo como una prostituta de 1980". Digo inexpresivamente. Tori llega a pararse detrás de mí, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"No sé, Jade." Ella dice mientras que cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Creo puedes llevar a cabo este aspecto." Pongo los ojos, pero siento una pequeña sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

"¿De donde carajos sacaste todo esto de todos modos? ¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo que no me has dicho o algo así?"

"Bueno, algunas de las cosas son mi mamá." Ella dice. "Pero tan inquietante como puede parecer, la mayor parte de esto es de Trina." Ella admite con el ceño fruncido.

"Ascoo! ¿Esta mierda es Trina?" Le grito del asco mientras trataba de quitarme la ropa. "Usar cualquier cosa que haya tocado su cuerpo debería haber sido suficiente castigo!" Tori se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras ella me mira por encima una vez más. Su uni-ceja falsa se levanta un poco mientras ella barre sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, lo que hace que mi estómago haga un pequeño salto divertido. Me acerco a la cama y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre él colchón, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro al cerrar mis ojos. Unos segundos más tarde siento la cama hundirse a mi lado mientras Tori hace lo mismo. Abro los ojos y me vuelvo, sólo para verla a pocos centímetros de distancia de cara a mí.

"Es algo que no es justo ¿lo sabes?" Ella susurra ,sus ojos rastrillan mi cara. "Tu fácilmente me hiciste quedar horrible y no importa lo mucho que he tratado de hacer su apariencia con el mal maquillaje y la ropa ... te las arreglaste para parecer asombrosa." Sus ojos finalmente llegan a los míos y la forma en que me mira me hace sentir un pequeño aleteo en el estómago de nuevo. "Oh, vamos Tori." Yo digo, mi voz sonaba baja y temblorosa. "No te ves tan mal." Me muevo de lado y traigo mi mano a su cara. "Esta uni-ceja sólo grita sexy." Murmuro mientras poco a poco corro mi dedo sobre ella lo que la hizo reír. "Es un hecho ampliamente conocido que los lunares peludos son atractivos y exóticos." Añado mientras arrastro mi dedo de las cejas por encima de su hombro a tocar el lunar que había dibujado. "Este impresionante bigote de aquí pone de manifiesto esos malditos pómulos perfectos que tienes." Ahora corro con delicadeza la parte posterior de mi dedo sobre su mejilla. "Y todo el mundo sabe ", le digo, la voz apenas un susurro mientras mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella otra vez, "Chicas con gafas son jodidamente calientes." Ella rie en voz baja, pero sus ojos siguen estando fijos en los míos. Por el rabillo del ojo noto su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo un poco más rápido, pero yo no pienso mucho en eso ya que actualmente estoy completamente absorta en su mirada. Veo el brazo más cercano a mí subir provisionalmente y hacer su camino a mi propia cara. Como si ella quisiera tocarme, pero no se atreve a hacerlo. Miro hacia abajo a su lado, ahora sólo unos pocos centímetros de mí y luego a ella, tratando de decirle con la mirada que está bien. Que estoy bien con que ella me toque. Que yo quiero que ella lo haga. Que por alguna razón siento que necesito que lo haga. Todo parece moverse en cámara lenta como la mano hace su ascenso, nuestras miradas nunca se rompa.

Más cerca.

Más cerca.

Las yemas de sus dedos cepillan mi mandíbula y sus ojos están a punto de cerrarse cuando-

"Toriiiiiii!" el calor en mi mandíbula se desvanece mientras ella quita la mano y salta de la cama. Me apuro a ponerme en una posición sentada y volteo mi cabeza hacia la puerta desde donde se escucha el sonido de alguien pisando fuerte por las escaleras.

"Oh Dios, es Trina!" Tori silba y me mira todo con los ojos abiertos. El pánico me golpea en ese momento mientras me doy cuenta que: _(1)Estoy en su casa, saliendo con su hermana, que presuntamente yo aborrezco y (2) Que estoy usando su ropa horrible, lo que sería aún más difícil de explicar que la primera._ Mis ojos se abren mientras me levanto de un salto, lista para correr hacia el cuarto de baño cuando Tori apresuradamente me empuja hacia abajo en la cama y en un instante arroja las cobijas más gruesas sobre mi cuerpo y me deja en completa oscuridad al igual que la puerta se abre. Me congelo inmediatamente y aprieto mis ojos cerrándolos.

"Hey sistah! sistah!" Oigo la voz molestamente chillona de Trina decir mientras camina en la habitación. "Te estaba llamando para que bajaras las esca-" Deja de hablar y caminar y se para de repente y mi corazón casi hace lo mismo. Aguanto la respiración y me preparo para la batalla mientras espero a que comiencen. "Lo-lo ¿Que te pasó en la cara?" La oigo preguntar en la confusión, y dejé escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Q-¿qué? Oh! Mi cara! Ésto!" Oigo el tartamudeo nervioso de Vega. "Sí yo... Yo bueno, ya sabes, yo quería uh ... probar algo ... diferente?" Pongo los ojos y mentalmente me golpeo la frente a mí misma que ella se ríe nerviosamente.

"¿Probar algo diferente?" La voz de Trina se llenó de confusión. "¿Una ceja cerrada, un bigote y el lunar?" ella pregunta, su voz cada vez más cerca mientras ella se mete más en la habitación.

"Si bien, ya tengo los anteojos, así que, yo quería uh ... quería ver cómo se verían estos... además." Bueno, nadie dijo que su punto fuerte era improvisar ... "¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?" Ella le pide alegremente. Oigo Trina dar un paso aún más cerca y estoy casi segura de que está inspeccionando la cara de Tori.

"Hmm... Bueno, me gusta el lunar." Ella dice después de unos segundos más o menos. "Te da una mirada de una vieja película. Creo que se vería mejor en mí, sin embargo. Tengo mejores hombros que tu." _¿Qué?_ "Yo no estoy loco por la frente, aunque ... Limita tu rango de expresión. Y el bigote, bueno, eso simplemente no funcionaría -Oh, Dios mío." Detiene su balbuceo idiota y la oigo jadear. "¿Es por esa época cuando tenias cuatro, y tu tuviste ese ... ese problema?" Ella susurra la última parte y surco mis cejas mientras escucho.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué problema?" Tori le pregunta por la confusión.

"Sabes, cuando estabas convencida de que eras un niño y querías tratar de orinar de pie como papá porque pensaba que tenía un-"

"¡No!" Vega llora mientras mis ojos se abren y tengo que morderme la lengua para no reír. "¡No! ¡No! No es nada de eso, tu sabes que yo-" ella se detiene y baja la voz hasta un susurro y tengo que forzar mi oreja para oír. "Tu sabes que yo fui a terapia y me reforme."

"Sí, pero tal vez has recaído y-"

"Trina!" No puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño bufido, y de repente siento que alguien deja caer un puñetazo donde esta mi pierna. "No tuve una recaída." Oigo el gruñido de Tori. "No se puede recaer en algo así! El doctor dijo que le pasa a un montón de niños pequeños en esa edad ¿ok? Yo supere esa etapa! Y eso es lo que hice. Lo supere!"

"Ok, ok!" Trina llora y oigo su respaldo hacia arriba. "No reventar una nuez ahora ..." Casi me pierdo en ese chiste y estoy segura de que Tori oye mi risitas porque antes yo sepa siento a alguien que se deja caer con fuerza sobre mi estómago. Dejé escapar un 'umph' sordo y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras trato de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Tori exige y por el sonido de su voz por encima de mí puedo decir que está sentada sobre mí. "Pensé que te quedarías con la tía Betty hasta el domingo."

"Oh, eso haré! Es que ellos están teniendo una fiesta de lujo uno de los amigos del tío Richard en la mañana. Eso es por lo que vine, tenía que conseguir algo de ropa para la ocasión." Ella dice y oigo pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde esta el armario de Vega. "¿No te importa ¿verdad?"

"¿Habría alguna diferencia si te digo que no?" Oigo a Tori preguntar en un tono plano.

"En realidad no." Oigo perchas cambiando y moviéndose mientras Trina busca a través de la ropa. "Hey, ¿tienes los pendientes rosados de mamá? Quiero llevarlos mañana." Mis ojos se abren mientras recuerdo que los pendientes que actualmente estoy usando son de color rosa ... Seguramente se está refiriendo a otro-

"Las-las estrellas?" Balbucea Tori.

"¿Tiene algún otro?" Responde Trina, con la voz ligeramente amortiguada por el hecho de que esta de espalda y se dirigió a nosotras mientras ella sigue rebuscando en el armario. "Ah, y el collar también."

_**Mierda.**_

Considero quitármelos rápidamente, mientras que esta de espalda, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de levantar la cabeza y los brazos por debajo de las cubiertas que siento una mano empuja el pecho hacia abajo y luego la voz de Trina esta justo a mi lado otra vez.

"Éste parece lindo ¿no?" Y sus palabras se oyen muy cerca, me imagino que ella está de pie delante del espejo que está junto a la cama.

_**Carajo.**_

Ella sigue yendo y viniendo entre el armario y el espejo durante un par de minutos, ya que el peso sobre mí crece con los vestidos desechados. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras trato de pensar en otra solución. De alguna manera, dudo que podamos conseguir sacar a Trina fuera de la habitación mientras ella está completamente enfocada en encontrar algo que ponerse, así que tenemos que hacerlo con ella todavía aquí.

De repente siento una mano deslizándose cuidadosamente debajo de las cubiertas que sienten por mi brazo y luego se mueve hasta que siente mi cuello.

_Oh no, no lo es. _

Ella siente cautelosa mente alrededor del collar, hojeando en la cadena una vez que la encuentra y hacerlo girar para localizar el broche.

_Oh, sí que lo es._

Con Trina caminando de un lado a otro delante de la cama, no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme allí inmóvil mientras que Vega se sienta en mí y sigue tratando de quitarme las joyas sin ser descubierta. Cuando por fin logra soltar el collar, se recupera rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sólo para que se enganche en cuanto me siento sus suaves dedos en mi cuello de nuevo, esta vez subiendo por mi mandíbula, y ligeramente rozando mi labios entreabiertos, ya que poco a poco se abren camino hasta mi oído. Ella corre suavemente su dedo sobre la concha de la oreja hasta que ella llega al pendiente, tirando de él. Ella arrastra la mano por la mandíbula para hacer lo mismo con el otro oído haciéndome temblar y sofocar una risita mientras sus dedos rozan sobre una parte delicada de mi cuello. Ella se tensa un poco cuando ella siente mi cuerpo temblar bajo ella, pero pronto reanuda lo que estaba haciendo y saca el otro pendiente. Siento que un peso repentino irse cuando ella se levantó de encima y se dirige sin más hacia Trina.

"Aquí". Ella dice.

"Oh yay!" Oigo Trina aplaudir y caminar hacia la cama donde ella comienza a buscar a través de la pila que anteriormente había descartado que actualmente esta sobre mí. Trago mientras siento sus manos moverse a través de las distintas prendas hasta que ella escoge uno.

"Esto va a hacer." Ella dice y comienza a alejarse.

"¿Qué? Ese fue el primero que te probaste!" Tori llora.

"Quería darle a tu ropa una oportunidad para demostrar que estaba equivocada. Pero como todo el mundo, tampoco pudo." Ella dice y tengo que resistir el impulso de gritarle. "Está bien, tengo que correr! Tía Betty y el tío Richard me esperan abajo."

"¿Quieres decir que en realidad les hiciste esperar mientras estabas aquí probandote los oh- ¿sabes qué? No importa! Hasta luego!" Oigo exclamar Tori mientras ella va a cerrar la puerta fuertemente, dejando Trina murmurando algo acerca de ella no tiene que ser tan grosera. No es hasta que oímos la puerta de abajo cerrarse y que Tori ve salir el coche por la calzada que quito las sabanas de encima, para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

Miro a Tori que se desplomó en su escritorio con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

"Dios Santo que estuvo cerca ..." murmura ella-. Gruño de acuerdo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bueno aparte de conseguir sacarme el aire por que alguien se sentó en mi estómago, casi sofocándome por falta de oxígeno allí abajo, y siendo completamente maltratada por tus sucias manos ... estoy bien." Digo con una sonrisa. Ella se sonroja pero devuelve la sonrisa. "Ahora que ya me desquite, tienes que contarme todo acerca de sus días de crisis de identidad cuando tenías cuatro años y pensabas que tenías un pipí."

"Ohhh ... yo sabía que me ibas molestar por eso!" Ella gime. "Fue hace mucho tiempo ¿ok? Y como he dicho, es bastante común entre los niños!" Me río del profundo rubor que se hace cargo de su cara mientras ella mira hacia otro lado.

"Dios, que me veo tan ridícula." Yo digo mientras que veo mi reflejo al lado de la de ella en el espejo. Ella se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quieres tomar algunas fotos y luego borrarlos y nunca hablar de esto otra vez?" Digo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abren y su sonrisa crece.

Pasamos la siguiente hora tomando imágenes ridículas de nosotras mismas en diferentes posiciones y posturas, y luego riendo hasta que nuestros ojos se llenan de lágrimas mirando a través de ellos después.

Cada una de nosotras tomamos una ducha muy necesaria y una vez que volvemos a vernos y sentirnos como nosotras somos normalmente, nos conformamos con poner fin a la noche viendo una película.

"Pero esta vez no va a ser nada de beber y yo escojo la película." Vega exige en la cocina mientras espera por el horno de microondas para hacer las palomitas de maíz.

"Boo! tu no eres divertida!" Me quejo mientras me dejo caer en el sofá.

"Tu sólo quieres divertirse a mi costa." Ella dispara de nuevo.

"Es el mejor tipo de diversión que sé ..." Ella camina por detrás de mi y juguetonamente golpea la parte posterior de mi cabeza. "¡Hey!" Lloro frotando el punto. "He dejado que te salgas con la tuya una cantidad repugnante de veces últimamente, Vega. Mejor reza por que mi buena racha continúe ..."

"Te dije que no tengo miedo de ti nunca más, West". Ella dice con confianza mientras se sienta en el sofá a mi lado y deja caer los pies sobre mi regazo, levantando una ceja y sonríe con suficiencia antes de que ella aparece una palomitas en la boca. La miro con tanto veneno que soy capaz, pero ella simplemente sonríe y lanza un pedazo de palomitas de maíz hacia mí.

"¡Eso es todo!" Gruño, agarrando sus pies y tirando de ella para que ella quede plana en el sofá y me pueda subir encima de ella. Ella chilla por la sorpresa, pero se empieza a reír en cuanto ataco sus lados con los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

"Jade" Ella grita entre ataques de risa. "Jade, ba-basta! Para por favor!" Pero no lo hago, sigo haciéndole cosquillas y ella sigue tratando de apartarse con poco éxito.

"No hasta que digas!" Gruño. "No hasta que digas que soy dura y te doy miedo!" Ella continúa retorciéndose y riendo, la piel enrojecida y los ojos brillando con lágrimas.

"O-ok! Ok! Voy a decirlo! Voy a decirlo!" llora desesperadamente. Detengo mis dedos y descanso las manos sobre sus caderas mientras espero para que ella recupere el aliento.

"Tu eres dura y me das miedo, Jade." Ella dice, con la voz todavía luminoso, amplio mi risa. Sonrío y levanto mis manos en alto en señal de victoria cuando de repente me empuja y salta del sofá. "Solo con ver tu cara!" ella grita y sale corriendo, riendo como loca mientras yacía en el suelo, aturdida. Niego con la cabeza mientras salgo de mi conmoción y corro tras ella, gritando amenazas vacías y advertencias. Finalmente la tengo inmovilizada contra el mostrador de la cocina cuando su teléfono suena de repente y en un suave movimiento se acerca y lo contesta, sabiendo que tendré que dar marcha atrás para no ser escuchada. Estrecho mis ojos y miro hacia ella, pronunciando la palabra _"tramposa"_ como doy un paso atrás y ella simplemente sonríe y me enseña la lengua.

"¿Hola?" dice ella, sin aliento. Su sonrisa se cae y abre los ojos mientras ella se vuelve hacia mí. "Oh, Hey! Beck ..." siento que la sangre de mi cara se va cuando miro hacia ella. "¿Jade? No, no la he visto desde ayer, cuando le di un paseo." Ella dice me esta pidiendo con los ojos lo que debía decir. "Oh, ¿ella no ha respondido a sus llamadas o mensajes?" Oh. Me dirijo a la sala de estar donde tengo mi bolso y agarro fuera mi teléfono. Efectivamente hay unas cuatro llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes nuevos de Beck y una de mi mamá. Yo ni siquiera lo había comprobado desde esta mañana. "Bueno, si me entero de algo te haré saber, ¿ok? Muy bien, hasta luego, adiós." Oigo que cuelga y pone su teléfono de nuevo en el mostrador. "Él uh ... él dijo que fue a tu casa y no estabas allí, y que tus padres ni siquiera sabían dónde estabas por lo que él se preocupó." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Vete a la mierda." Murmuro. "Sí, me olvidé por completo de textearle."

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" ella le pide. "¿No son ellos los que deberían de estar preocupados?"

"Sólo tengo un texto de mi mamá y ella probablemente sólo lo envió porque Beck estaba allí." Me burlo. Me vuelvo hacia ella y la vi mirando hacia atrás con un gesto de preocupación. "Debería probablemente todavía ir a casa, aunque ..."

"No. .." Ella gime y luego se sonroja cuando se atrapa a sí misma. "Quiero decir, entiendo que si tienes que hacerlo, pero ... Es que no quiero que te vayas todavía." Añade en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Siento ese maldita aleteo en el estómago como una pequeña sonrisa tira de mis labios.

"Al Carajo." Digo y su rostro no deja escapar su mirada de la mía. "Ya es tarde de todos modos, pueden esperar hasta mañana." Digo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminan y su sonrisa se vuelve lentamente. "Ahora", le digo mientras camino casualmente de nuevo a la cocina. "si no me equivoco, ¿Creo que estabas a punto de admitir la derrota y rendirte?" Su sonrisa se vuelve plenamente mientras ella comienza a caminar hacia atrás alrededor del mostrador.

"¡Nunca!" ella grita antes de que se quita otra vez. Sonrío y la persigo, y no me preocupo por Beck, o si debía o no ir a casa.

Porque me di cuenta en ese momento, que no hay otro lugar en el que quiero estar.

* * *

Así que... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno si quieren me dejan un review diciendo lo que piensan.

Respuesta a los Reviews: _** .10 **_(Hey! No se porque tu nombre no sale completo :s pero buenoo, yo igual soy testigo de algunas ridiculices que hacen los demás con cierto grado de alcohol en la sangre, algunas son divertidas, otras traumaticas -.-' well gracias a ti por seguir comentando, mencionarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tu igual ten una linda semana) _**VictoriaA11**_ (a mi igual me gusta mucho esta historia, saludos a ti también) _**kyo**_ ( tienes razón, algunas personas solo copian y pegan lo que les mostró el traductor y no se toman el tiempo para intentar hacer un texto medio decente, gracias por el review) _**mica**_ (Tori solo buscaba la excusa del alcohol para intentar seducir a Jade, pero quien puede culparla? nadie, ok no, Tori si estaba ebria, saludos, espero seguirte leyendo) _**Minecrandes**_ (No hay nada que agradecer, sentia que la historia tenia que ser compartida, hay que agradecerle al autor que me dejo traducirla, y ya has intentado aprender ingles viendo programas sin subtitulo y canciones, te lo juro que así aprendí yo, eso y el hecho de querer insultar a mis hermanos en otro idioma me vi en la necesidad)

Gracias por los follows, los favoritos y los reviews, me hacen sentí que no lo hago tan del asco como pienso. Un saludo y nos leemos la semana que viene.

**Chasquear los dedos: Golpear la frente con el dedo indice utilizando el empuje del pulgar. El capitulo de friends fue divertido. (Si yo igual lo vi XD)**

**Albornoz: Es una prenda de lana usada por los bereberes de Argelia. También se dice así a la bata de baño en España**.

Se agradecería el hecho de que se tomen un tiempo para dejarme un Review.

Nos leemos la semana que viene si todo sale bien. Adiós (ñ-ñ)/


	10. Yo lo superare

Lo siento, no hay excusa.

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_Yo solo estoy traducciendo la historia, el autor es _wikster_. Sin más que decir, nos leemos abajo_

* * *

**Tori**

"De manera que Rex me prometió que iba a ayudarme a pintar la habitación de mis padres. Y luego el día que se supone que debemos hacerlo, él me dice que tiene una cita para obtener sus dientes blanqueados y no puede cancelar!" Robbie exclama.

"Una vez, mi hermano blanqueo sus dientes, pero tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital para bombear su estómago por todo el cloro que consumió."

"Cat! Estoy tratando de decirte acerca de mi problema con Rex para que me puedas decir cómo solucionarlo!" Robbie llora y luego se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Toro?"

"En primer lugar " le digo. "Deja de llamarme ' Toro '. Y en segundo lugar, es necesario tener una conversación seria con Rex y decirle que su falta de compromiso realmente te molesta y está poniendo una tensión en su amis- "

"Hay que dejar de jugar con muñecas, y conseguir una novia o una prostituta, para tu caso y echar un polvo de una buena vez". Jade dice tranquilamente antes de tomar un bocado de su sándwich. Robbie jadea y Cat se tapa los oídos con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Tengo que luchar por suprimir una risa, cubriendo mi boca y fingiendo toser. Sin embargo Jade se da cuenta, y me da una mirada astuta. En ese momento, Beck y Andre se nos unen con sus almuerzos en la mano.

"¿Qué tal mi gente?" Andre llama. "¿Qué locura es que hace exactamente una semana que estábamos todos los presos en un país extranjero ¿eh?"

"¿Ya ha pasado toda una semana?" Pregunto mientras me tomo un sorbo de mi refresco.

"Sip. Hoy hace una semana, Robbie mató al pulpo del Canciller y nos consiguió que nos pusieran en una prisión Yerbaniana." Beck añade mientras que frunce el ceño, y Robbie mira hacia su comida.

Es lunes y nuestro primer día de regreso a la escuela de las vacaciones de semestre. Parece extraño estar de vuelta a nuestra vida normal después de la semana de locura que hemos tenido. Miro a Jade y la veo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todavía no puedo creerlo. Que somos amigas. El hecho de solo pensarlo hace que todo parezca aún más loco. Pero es cierto. Incluso si ella y yo somos las únicas que lo sabemos. Sonrío de nuevo a ella y vuelvo mi atención a mi ensalada, mientras pienso en los últimos días que han pasado desde que regresamos. Jade no había salido de mi casa hasta la noche del sábado, cuando ella decidió que no podía postergar ver a Beck o volver a casa nunca más. De mala gana acepté y pasé el resto del día en mi habitación viendo Jurassic Park y mirando a través de las fotos chistosas que habíamos tomado pero que yo no me atrevía a borrar. Desde que Trina había regresado el domingo y los padres de Jade habían insistido en que se quedara en casa, no podíamos pasar el rato, pero hablábamos ya sea por mensajes o hablábamos por teléfono durante todo el día.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que en tan sólo unos días Jade se había convertido en una persona tan importante en mi vida. Alguien cuya compañía había crecido y podía amar y que anhelaba cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Suena la campana que marcó el final de la hora del almuerzo y todos hacemos nuestro camino a la clase del Sikowitz. Tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual cuando siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo saco para ver que es un nuevo mensaje de texto de Jade .

_**- Siento lo de tu cabello.**_

Arrugo la cara en confusión y estoy a punto de textearle y preguntarle de que está hablando cuando siento que algo choca contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza con una explosión de agua. Existen múltiples exclamaciones de la gente alrededor de la habitación mientras yo simplemente me siento allí congelada, con la boca abierta en shock mientras siento como gotea el agua hacia abajo de mis hombros por mi pelo empapado. Sikowitz, que acababa de entrar por la ventana cuando sucedió me mira y luego se vuelve su mirada a la parte posterior de la sala.

"Jade ..." él dice con voz cansada .

"Tenía que probar el lanzador de globos de agua que estamos usando en la obra de la próxima semana y la cabeza de Vega puso en el camino." Ella explica llanamente.

"Jade, ¿Qué decimos cuando nos - "

"Ugh .. Lo sé, lo sé." ella gime. "_'Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por el daño que infligo a los demás, y tengo que abstenerme de ser una tosca.'_" Ella recita mecánicamente. "Me se el cuento de memoria. La llevaré al baño para ayudarla a limpiarse y "pedir disculpas" por mis impulsos incontrolables." Ella se acerca, me agarra de la muñeca, y todos jadean, me arrastra fuera de la habitación hacia el baño más cercano, donde abre la puerta y me empuja dentro. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca y cuestionar qué diablos está pasando, ella se acerca a mí me agarra por los brazos y me tira en un abrazo. Aunque estoy completamente en shock, mis brazos instintivamente se envuelven alrededor de su cintura mientras me derrito en el abrazo.

"Es repugnante, ridículo y completamente inaceptable lo mucho que he querido hacer esto todo el día." Ella murmura de mal humor en mi cuello.

Estoy demasiado aturdida como para decir nada, así que sólo la abrazo de vuelta y siento que me relajaba mientras inhalaba su perfume. Un aroma que se me ha vuelto muy familiar en estos últimos días. "Vas a ser el final de mí, Vega." Ella murmura mientras se aleja.

"¿Tu lanzaste un globo de agua en mi cabeza solo para abrazarme?" Le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"¡Lo sé!" ella gime mientras me suelta y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que la amistad convierte a las personas en pequeñas perras cursis y necesitadas?"

"Como que te afecte demasiado ¿no?" le digo mientras me acerco y saco un par de servilletas de papel del dispensador. "La próxima vez que quieras poner tus manos en mí, ¿podrías usar una excusa más sutil?" Ella se burla y pone los ojos en mí.

"Yo no quería 'poner las manos en ti' ¿está bien?" ella suelta. "Simplemente sucedió que tal vez ... ugh- Carajo Tori! Alégrate que no usé café helado!" La fulmino con la mirada y tiro hacia ella una de las toallas de papel que estoy usando para mi cabello. Ella se ríe y se inclina hacia atrás en la puerta, mirándome mientras continúo secándome el pelo. "El lanzador de globo casualmente era lo primero que vi cuando entré en la habitación." Ella explica.

"Oh! bueno, gracias a Dios que Sikowitz mantiene la utileria de espadas y cuchillos bajo llave en el armario." Murmuro.

"Que eso hubiera sido divertido..." ella se burla antes de que otra toalla de papel golpea su cara.

"Si te hace sentir mejor," Comienzo dando palmaditas en las partes de mi camisa que se mojaron . "Yo también te echo de menos." Yo le digo con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Dios! somos patéticas." Ella dice con una sonrisa. "Volvamos antes de que piensen que te asesine y envíen un grupo de búsqueda." Se da la vuelta y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando yo camino detrás de ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, tirando de ella hacia mí, mientras pongo mi barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Uno para el camino?" Susurro.

"Repugnante, ridículo y completamente inaceptable". Ella dice, pero se inclina hacia atrás en mí y coloca sus manos sobre las mías. Yo río y me aprieto a ella una vez más antes de separarnos y dirigirnos de nuevo a clase.

Las próximas dos semanas pasan de una manera muy similar. Casi se siente como si estuviera llevando una doble vida. Una donde soy simplemente la chica buena Tori Vega que asiste a Hollywood Arts y es muy querida por todos, casí todos, excepto Jade West, es decir, que hace todo lo posible todos los días para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se de cuenta. Pero en realidad, la misma Jade West es bastante aficionada a la chica buena Tori Vega, y hara todo lo posible todos los días para asegurarse de que yo lo se.

En la escuela nos deslizamos automáticamente en nuestros roles para mantener a todos a raya , la mayor parte del día escolar va a funcionar con nosotras apenas diciéndonos siquiera una palabra la una a la otra. Pero no son las raras ocasiones en que vamos a encontrar la manera de escabullirnos y pasar tiempo juntos sin el conocimiento de nadie. A través de reuniones secretas en el armario del conserje, el cuarto de baño, e incluso en el techo. El techo es mi favorito, es cerrada a los estudiantes por lo que hay casi ninguna posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape. Jade me dijo que ella había estado viniendo aquí desde hace un tiempo, desde que ella había robado la llave del conserje cuando lo sorprendió durmiendo en el armario. Era privado y tenía una vista impresionante del centro de Los Ángeles. A veces nos gustaría ir allí tan pronto como la escuela terminaba y nos quedábamos allí por un par de horas, mintiendo a nuestros amigos y familias acerca de nuestro paradero. Se podría pensar que me molestaría engañar a casi todo el mundo que me importaba, pero en realidad no lo hizo. No cuando la razón de que yo mentía era para pasar tiempo con Jade.

A veces me preguntaba si sería más fácil simplemente decir a cada uno de nuestros amigos de que éramos amigas, pero sentí que si deja de ser un secreto que no sería tan especial nunca más. Todo el mundo sabría y que acabaría de convertirse en una más del grupo y tendría que tener que tratarla como trato a Andre, Cat, o Robbie ! No, yo no podía hacer eso. Jade no era como ellos, y simplemente no lo entenderían.

Habíamos crecido imposiblemente más cerca una de la otra en las últimas dos semanas. Hablábamos de todo, y a veces de nada en absoluto. Había días en que sólo estar en presencia de la otra era suficiente. Nos sentábamos en la terraza y leíamos o hacíamos la tarea, o simplemente veíamos la vida en la ciudad por debajo de nosotras.

Hoy fue uno de esos días. Era viernes por lo que casi todo el mundo, incluyendo el personal de maestros ya se había ido. Estábamos en nuestro lugar habitual en el techo con un cono de helado cada uno y el Pear-Pod de Jade tocando en el fondo. Habíamos estado viendo un equipo de construcción del edificio al otro lado de la calle durante la última hora, inventando historias sobre cada una de las vidas de los trabajadores y riéndonos de las cosas tontas que se nos ocurrían.

"Ese pequeño con los pantalones caídos solía ser un obeso mórbido hace unos meses, pero perdió peso mediante el uso de los vigilantes del peso." Jade dice señalando a un hombre bajito que apilaba ladrillos en una carretilla, vistiendo pantalones cuatro tallas más grandes para él. Yo reía mientras chupaba el cono de helado. "Se convirtió en su portavoz oficial, pero fue despedido después de haber tenido una aventura con Jenny Craig, así que ahora trabaja en las obras de construcción y tiene que llevar su ropa vieja grande porque todo su dinero va a Jenny para pagar la manutención de los hijos."

"Oh ¿por que la embarazó?" Digo entre risas.

"Eso es lo que ella quería que pensara..." Ella dice. "Lo que él no sabe, sin embargo, es que él es estéril, y el bebé en realidad pertenece a ese tipo Jared el tipo del Subway."

"Todas estas personas que bajan de peso, seguro saben moverse ¿no es así?" Me río.

"Ellos saben que hay maneras más divertidas de quemar calorías, si sabes lo que quiero decir ..." dice moviendo sus cejas detrás de sus gafas de sol. Casi me ahogo con el helado, y ella casi se ahoga con el suya por reírse de mí.

"Hey, antes de que se me olvide." Digo una vez que termino mi cono. "Mañana es nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario, y te tengo algo."

"Nuestra tercera semana, ¿de qué?" Ella pregunta mientras yo reviso a través de mi mochila.

"Nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario!" Ella me mira sin comprender. "¿Sabes? Un aniversario de amistad! Hace tres semanas"

"Lo entiendo, yo no puedo creer que en realidad lo llamaste así." Ella dice inexpresivamente. "Pero yo no te tengo nada, así que ahora estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal."

"No, no! Es algo tonto, no es problema. Sólo que no se si nos vamos a ver mañana, así que quería dártelo hoy." Yo digo mientras saco una pequeña caja de color negro y se lo entrego a ella. Ella lo toma y lo abre con cuidado. "Yo sabía que habías dicho que no lo haríamos, y no estoy pidiendo que lo uses ni nada, yo sólo ... sólo quiero que lo tengas, ¿sabes? Sólo será algo entre nosotras, para que nosotras-. Las dos sabemos que nosotras-, ¡Oh Dios! que es estúpido ¿no? Aquí dame, olvídalo, me lo llevare" Me acerco a la caja, pero ella lo saca de mi alcance. Una vez que ella sabe que no voy a tratar de tomarla de nuevo, ella lo deja en su rodilla y agarra las dos pulseras de hilos delgados, que son idénticas excepto por el color, siendo una de ellas blanca y la otra en negro. Ella toma la blanca y pone su mano, sobre su muslo, donde se procede a atar el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. A continuación, toma el negro y lo enrolla varias veces alrededor de su dedo índice izquierdo, creando un anillo de hilo negro. Ella lo trae hasta mí para que yo pueda atar los extremos del hilo y mantenerlo en su lugar.

"Me encanta." Es todo lo que dice, y yo siento una ligereza en mi pecho de alivio y felicidad. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos más, y yo noto que ella constantemente esta pasando su pulgar sobre el material de la pulsera en su dedo, haciéndome sonreír.

"Mañana por la noche, dile a tus padres que estás durmiendo con Cat o algo y estar en mi casa a las ocho." Ella dice mientras que se gira para mirarme. "Vamos a celebrar nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario de la manera correcta." añade con una sonrisa.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿No estarán en tu casa?"

"Esta mañana, antes de venir a la escuela vi un sobre con cuatrocientos dólares en efectivo en el mostrador. Sólo lo hacen cuando se están yendo por más de unos pocos días para asegurarse de que no muera de hambre o algo así. Así que no debería ser un problema." Yo frunzo el ceño. Ella me dijo todo acerca de sus padres, pero yo todavía no puedo creer que la gente realmente pueda tratar a sus propios hijos así.

"Ok." Digo, por último, una sonrisa formándose en mis labios. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Es una sorpresa ..." Ella contesta lanzándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Debo estar preocupada?"

"¿Va a hacer una diferencia si digo que no?"

"No."

"Bueno, entonces."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jade, por favor dime donde vamos!" Lloro desde el asiento del pasajero donde estoy actualmente con una venda en los ojos.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no."

"... Esa no es una respuesta válida!"

"Lo sabrás muy pronto, ahora cállate ya! Ya casi llegamos." Me enfado y doblo los brazos sobre el pecho, pero no digo nada más.

Tan pronto como había llegado a la casa de Jade, ella me había llevado a su habitación y me hizo probar varios trajes de su propia ropa, diciendo que los míos eran demasiado _Disney Channel_. Me preguntaba a dónde íbamos mientras que ella me obligó a estar especialmente vestida, pero ella sólo no me hacía caso y seguia enfocada en otra cosa hasta que se decidió por el vestuario que mas le gustaba, que consistía en pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados con una camisa de color rojo muy ceñida que hizo que mis pechos se vieran mucho más grande de lo que realmente son. Ella entonces después me dio un chaleco de cuero negro que empató bajo mi pecho, y agregó el efecto aumentado. Ella salió a buscar el vestuario para darme unas botas negras de tacón alto que alcanzaron justo por debajo de mis rodillas. Añadiendo maquillaje, el cabello y complementando un poco de joyería, y tuve que admitir que me veía bastante bien. Una vez que ella estaba satisfecha con mi aspecto, se fue a cambiar para que nos pudiéramos ir. Salio en jeans igualmente ajustados y una blusa negra que colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros, con su pelo en cascada alrededor de su rostro, un bonito contraste con su pálida piel. Se acercó a su armario y sacó un par de zapatos de tacón negro y se las puso. A continuación, se dirigió junto a mí a la puerta después de agarrar mi mano y empujar suavemente mi mandíbula hacia arriba, que al parecer había quedado abierta. Me sonrojé y rápidamente la seguí hasta el coche, donde ella me había vendado los ojos justo antes de arrancar.

"Ok, estamos aquí, te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos ahora." Ella dice mientras que se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Arranco inmediatamente la venda de mis ojos y miro alrededor. Estamos delante de un gran edificio de ladrillo, cuya entrada está custodiada por dos hombres gigantes que están en trajes. E incluso con la puerta del coche cerrada, puedo sentir el ruido sordo del tambor y el bajo de la música en su interior.

"¿Es esto ... ¿Es un club?" Tartamudeo como un hombre afuera me abre la puerta y me ofrece su mano para salir del coche.

"Seguro que si." Jade dice viniendo alrededor del coche y le entrega las llaves al joven que a cambio le da un pedazo de papel que se mete en su bolsillo trasero.

"Nosotras - nosotras no podemos estar aquí!" Siseo agarrando su brazo. "Ni siquiera tenemos dieciocho años!"

"¿Ves por qué no te lo dije? Sabía que estarias toda asustada y te habrías terminado del lanzar del carro". Ella suspira y saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero y me lo da. "Tres felices semanas ... uh , lo que sea la-estúpida-palabra-que-dijiste-que-era." Tomo la tarjeta y veo que es un I.D. con mi imagen en la misma, y de acuerdo a ella, mi nombre es _Sally Peetches_ y yo tengo veinte y dos años.

"¿Tu- me tienes un I.D. falsa? " Lloro.

"Grítalo de una puta vez, Sally querida." Jade gruñe entre dientes mientras mira a los guardias para asegurarse de que no me escucharon. "Vamos a entrar ahora. ¡No lo arruines." Ella agarra mi muñeca y me tira hacia la entrada, donde le entrega a uno de los hombres nuestras identificación. Él los mira y luego a nosotras. Le lanzo una sonrisa incómoda mientras mi corazón late tan duro y fuerte que me temo que va a ser capaz de escucharlo y saber que estamos mintiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa le entrega Jade de vuelta nuestra identificación y nos deja pasar. Jade agarra mi muñeca de nuevo y me arrastra en el interior, donde la música esta a todo volumen tan fuerte que lo siento vibrar a través de todo mi cuerpo. Ella me tira a través de la multitud de personas que están bailando y saltando y tocando hasta que finalmente llegamos a un bar donde ella pide dos bebidas y dos shoot. Se vuelve hacia mí y me entrega una de las bebidas.

"Bebe con calma." Ella grita en mi oído, así que soy capaz de oírla con la música a todo volumen. "Es necesario mantener un ritmo así que no vamos a tener una repetición de la última vez." Ella sonríe. A continuación, levanta uno de los vasos de chupito, tintinea a mi vaso y bebe de un trago. Ella pone el pequeño vaso vacío de nuevo en la barra agarra el otro y de un tiro se lo bebió también. La miro con los ojos muy abiertos y ella simplemente me guiña un ojo y agarra la otra bebida. "Vamos." Ella grita y comienza a caminar hacia la pista de baile. La sigo mientras estrecho mi vaso firmemente con ambas manos. Una vez que estamos completamente rodeadas de cuerpos bailando se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe. Le doy una sonrisa nerviosa y ella pone los ojos y una vez más trae su cara a mi oído .

"Relájate, Vega. Nada va a suceder. Estás conmigo. Yo me ocuparé de ti." Ella se inclina lejos y me lanza una sonrisa ardiente tranquilizadora. Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez más genuinamente y tomo un sorbo de mi bebida. Su sonrisa se ensancha y comienza el baile, acercándome con la mano libre para que empiece a bailar también. Me río y tomo otro trago mientras comienzo a moverme al compás de la música.

Treinta minutos más tarde, he terminado con mi bebida y Jade acaba de terminar su tercera. Me siento feliz y brillante en este punto, y te puedo decir Jade es, sin duda es mas feliz en este momento, porque esta más despreocupada y cariñosa que de costumbre. Ella toma mi mano y me da vueltas, riéndose de la forma en que mi cabello cubre mi cara. Ella me hace girar hacia atrás y tira de mis manos con las de ella mientras ella sigue bailando. Sus ojos se ven más allá de mí y se forma una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella hace un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacia atrás. Tan discretamente como puedo, me doy la vuelta para ver a lo que ella está sonriendo. Cerca de cinco pies de espalda a nosotras se ve a un hombre alto y delgado con una coleta larga de caballo bailando, si es que se puede llamar así, con una mujer mirándolo muy incómoda. Tiene los brazos agitándose y parece más como si estuviera teniendo un ataque más que moviéndose con la música, la mujer intenta varias veces bailar lejos de el, sólo para que la siguiera y continuar moviéndose sobre ella. Me vuelvo a Jade y ambas nos echamos a reír.

A medida que los minutos pasan la pista de baile se convierte cada vez más llena de gente, hasta el punto en que estamos constantemente chocando y sacudiéndonos en las personas que nos rodean. De repente, una chica bailando casi tan loca como el hombre de la cola de caballo se golpea conmigo y me manda volando hacia adelante hacia Jade, que me atrapa antes de que termine tirada en el suelo. Veo que ella le envia un mirada asesina a la chica que ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes de mirar a mí con ojos preocupados. Sonrío para hacerle saber que estoy bien y trato de volver a bailar sólo para ser golpeada una vez más, me envía hacia adelante mientras me estrello en Jade. Oigo su risa a través de la música a todo volumen mientras me agarra por la cintura y me tira cerca, presionando mi cuerpo al de ella como ella comienza balanceando nuestras caderas al ritmo de la canción. Yo rió y sigo su ejemplo. Seguimos bailando así durante un tiempo, ya que poco a poco nos perdemos en la música y entre sí.

Siento sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. A continuación, los arrastra por mi espalda donde los utiliza para tirar de mí, incluso más cerca, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente mientras inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para acomodarme mejor a ella. Mis propias manos encuentran sus caderas a medida que continuamos meciéndose al compás de la música. Siento un intenso revoloteo en el estómago y ruego que no sea el alcohol que tenga un mal efecto en mí porque la última cosa que quiero hacer ahora mismo es vomitar. Presiono mi cara en el pelo de Jade, encontrando consuelo en el olor y sin pensar mucho, traigo una de mis manos de sus caderas a enredarse en sus cabellos, apretándola más en mí como yo a ella inhalo. La siento liberar un respiró roto en mi cuello y jadeo cuando siento sus labios cálidos presionándose contra mi clavícula . Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza mientras el aleteo en mi estómago se intensifica.

Los labios de Jade permanecen inmóviles, simplemente presionadose contra mi piel, mientras yo la sostengo en mi contra y sigo bailando. Sus manos viajan lentamente por mi espalda, constantemente pulsandome contra de ella, como si ella quiere fusionar nuestros cuerpos juntos. Mi agarre sobre su cabello se aprieta con la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el mío y mi respiración se acelera. De repente, sus labios previamente inactivos parten ligeramente y presionan un suave beso en mi cuello. Una enorme bola de fuego entra en erupción en mi estómago, disparándose a través de mi pecho y saliendo de mi boca en forma de un gemido que hace que tiemble mi esencia.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me congelo, mi corazón late más fuerte y más duro que el bajo que resuena a nuestro alrededor. Jade también esta inmóvil, su respiración rápida contra mi pecho y el cuello, aunque sus labios ya no me están tocando. Sus manos aflojan lentamente su control sobre mí y ella comienza a alejarse; mis propios dedos se deslizan fuera de su pelo y de sus caderas. Su boca se detiene justo al lado de mi oído para avisarme que tiene que ir al baño y luego se ha ido.

Sólo veo la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella se aleja, dejándome sola en medio de la multitud, congelada y completamente confundida.

_¿Acabo de -?_

_¿Acaba de -?_

_¿Acabamos de -?_

Me doy cuenta de que debo parecer una idiota allí de pie con la mirada petrificada en mi cara así que me las arreglo para conseguir que mi cabeza y mis pies trabajen de nuevo e ir hacia donde están los baños. Hay una larga filade chicas y Jade no está a la vista así que me imagino que ya debe estar en el interior. Me acerco a una sección aislada frente al cuarto de baño donde me apoyo contra una pared y dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando mis ojos. De pronto, el fuerte olor a alcohol llena mi nariz. Abro los ojos y me enfrento a un hombre borracho justo en frente de mí. Él es un hombre apuesto, tal vez de unos veinte años y sin duda se viste para impresionar .

"Hola señorita ... " Él dice. "¿Por qué ttan sola por aquí?"

"Yo uh ... Estoy esperando a mi amigo." Yo digo dándole una sonrisa nerviosa como señalo al baño.

"Puedo ser tu amigo." Dice presionando sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de mi cara, enjaulandome entre su cuerpo.

"No, gra-gracias." Tartamudeo mientras trato de escabullirme lejos de él, pero él me agarra por el brazo y me da vueltas antes de que pueda llegar muy lejos.

"¡Hey, no te dijeron alguna vez que es grosero negarle la amistad a alguien! " Él tira de mí hacia él y siento el pánico en mi garganta. "Sólo quiero hablar, eso es todo." Pero sus labios rozando mi oreja me dicen que hablar es la última cosa en su mente.

"Suéltame." Exijo, mi voz se queda sorprendentemente estable teniendo en cuenta que mis rodillas se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

"Tu sabes, la mayoría de las niñas estarían felices de estar recibiendo mi atención." Él susurra en mi oído. "Así que deja de ser una perra y deja de ser tan dificil de conseguir"

"¡Hey!" Escucho y un alivio al instante inunda mi cuerpo porque reconozco la voz. El hombre se da la vuelta y antes de que pueda decir algo una botella de cerveza se choca sobre su cabeza. Él se derrumba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y levantó la vista, mis ojos muy abiertos en shock mientras yo veo a Jade sosteniendo el cuello restante de la botella en la mano, y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso." Ella dice antes de que sus ojos se levantan del hombre gimiendo para encontrarse con los míos. "¿Estás bien?" Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir, y vuelve a sonreír .

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Las dos nos dirigimos a ver a un hombre que lleva un delantal y sostiene una bandeja con vasos sucios y botellas que esta de pie junto a una puerta. Él nos mira y luego hacia el hombre herido luego de nuevo a nosotros. "¿Qué demonios pasó?" Jade me agarra del brazo y me aleja antes de que pueda decir nada más. Corremos tan rápido como nos sea posible a través de la multitud, pero justo antes de llegar a la salida, vemos que uno de los guardias está hablando por el walkie-talkie mientras barre por sus ojos a través de la multitud, deteniéndose cuando él se fija en nosotras.

"Carajo." Jade ve rápidamente alrededor y luego me tira en otra dirección hasta llegar a una puerta que conduce a una sala de la oferta general. "No!" Ella grita y señala el fondo de la sala donde hay otra puerta con un letrero que dice **'PLATAFORMA DE CARGA'**. Una vez que llegamos, ella lo abre y salimos en un callejón oscuro, pero por lo demás esta desierto. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotras mientras corremos hacia la calle al final del callejón en el que podemos ver los coches conducir.

El tacón de mi bota derecha de repente se rompió, enviándome hacia a un lado hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared de ladrillo; dado el estricto agarre de Jade en mi brazo, su cuerpo cae inevitablemente contra el mía y ella termina chocando contra mí con toda su fuerza.

"Whoa!" Ella llora mientras impide chocar su cabeza contra la mía mediante la colocación de las manos contra la pared. "¿Todo sigue girando o es sólo conmigo? " Ella pregunta mientras aprieta sus ojos cerrados.

"Creo que es sólo a ti." Digo un poco sin aliento con una sonrisa en mi cara. Poco a poco abre los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Nos echamos a reír mientras ella descansa su frente en la mía. "Parece como si nosotras no podemos hacer mucho en estos días, sin entrar en algún tipo de problemas con la ley, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Ella susurra mientras bloquean sus ojos en los míos. "Eres una influencia terrible para mí, Vega."

Mi estómago envía una vez más un aleteo frenético por los ojos verdes delante de los míos viéndome, nuestro aliento formando pequeñas nubes de vapor en el aire frío de la noche. Ella me estudia con atención, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor, tratando de averiguar, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que ella sólo parece que no puede entender. Y me gustaría poder decirle que por favor, me diga si encuentra la respuesta, porque me siento igual de perdida y confundida.

Mis ojos rastrillan encima de su cara, mientras un destello de las últimas semanas se precipita mi mente.

La veo sonriendo, riendo, llorando, sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, durmiendo, comiendo, viéndola, respirando, hablando.

Todo es ella. Todo lo que puedo ver es ella. Cualquier otro pensamiento en mi mente se desvanece y es sólo ella.

_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade. _

Jade, que está justo en frente de mí. Los ojos verdes brillando en la luz de la luna mientras respira mi aire. Como respiro su aire. Como que respiramos entre sí.

Y de repente, todo se detiene.

Mi respiración, mi corazón, mis pensamientos.

Todo se detiene mientras su cara se mueve hacia adelante.

Vodka mezclado con Jade un aroma que podría fácilmente, y de buena gana, emborracharme. Uno que ya estoy entregada, ya que mis ojos cerrados, junto con mi cerebro y mi razón.

El sonido de una puerta que se abre y alguien gritando parece lejano. Al igual que es sólo algo que tiene lugar en otro sitio y haciendo eco en nuestra realidad, pero es realmente una parte de nuestro mundo. No, nuestro mundo que es sólo yo y Jade. Si no aquí mismo, en este momento.

Pero luego soy brutalmente arrancada lejos de ese mundo y obligada a volver de la realidad alternativa donde estábamos una vez más Jade y yo.

El débil sonido de unos pasos se hace más y más fuerte a medida de que salgo de la bruma y me doy cuenta que estamos corriendo por una calle extraña y nadie nos está siguiendo más.

"Jade" Llamo sin aliento a la chica tirando de mí por la muñeca. "Jade detente! Se han ido! Estamos lejos!" Ella finalmente se ralentiza y suelta mi brazo, quedando de espaldas a mí mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo. Sus hombros subiendo y bajando rápidamente con su respiración. Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa, los últimos minutos siguen borrosos y confusos en mi mente. "¿Jade? " Finalmente le digo, dando unos pasos tentativos hacia ella. Levanto mi brazo para colocarlo en el hombro, pero en cuanto mi mano la toca ella se da vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el club.

"Tenemos que ir por el coche." Ella murmura mientras camina junto a mí .

"¿Q- qué?" Tartamudeo, torpemente la sigo tratando de mantener la mayor parte de mi peso en el buen tacón. "¿Y si nos ven? ¿Y si están a la espera de que vayamos?"

"Bueno, yo no puedo dejar mi coche allí ¿o si puedo? " Ella dice con un tono venenoso que me hace parar en seco en seco. Ella se detiene y cuando se da cuenta que ya no la estoy siguiendo, sin volverse a mirarme. Ella deja escapar un suspiro y presiona sus manos en las sienes. "N-no puedo simplemente dejar el coche allí o lo van a remolcar y estaremos aún más en problemas." Ella dice en un tono más calmado. "El servicio de aparcamiento es independiente del club, así que deberíamos estar bien." Ella comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia delante y después de unos segundos la empiezo a seguir, asegurándome de estar un paso por detrás de ella en todo momento.

Llegamos al valet parking y por suerte no hay nadie afuera mirando por nosotras, así que somos capaces de conseguir el coche sin ningún problema.

"Todavía estoy muy borracha, y toda esta cosa me dio un dolor de cabeza asesino." Jade dice sigue sin mirarme a los ojos. "¿Puedes conducir?" Asiento con la cabeza, pero luego me doy cuenta que en realidad no puede verme, evitando a propósito de mi cara.

"Sí esta bien." Murmuro en voz baja. Ella asiente con la cabeza y me entrega las llaves antes de dar la vuelta al asiento del pasajero, donde golpea a algo en su teléfono y luego me lo da a mí.

"Puse mi dirección en el GPS te indicará cómo llegar a mi casa." Ella me informa antes de dar vuelta hacia la ventana y cierra los ojos. Miro que su figura se desplomó por un momento antes de poner en marcha el coche.

Permanecemos así durante toda el trayecto, y me pregunto si realmente está dormida o simplemente fingiendo. Dejé escapar un suspiro suave mientras me centro en la carretera.

¿Ella realmente va a ignorar esto y pretender que nunca sucedió? Yo me pregunto, sintiendo una punzada de rabia burbujeando dentro de mí. Mis cejas se arrugan como me muerdo el labio inferior.

Pero, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Es lo que ni siquiera se?

Miro a su vez, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración de forma constante, el pelo largo y negro se desplegaron a través de sus hombros desnudos, los labios ligeramente separados mientras ella -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me alejo de ella, tratando de concentrarme en el camino otra vez.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Mentalmente me maldigo a mí misma. Estoy actuando como si yo -

No.

No.

No, no, no, NO.

Pero que pasa si, si -

NO.

Aprieto mis manos en el volante y mi mandíbula, ya que mi respiración comienza a salir en ráfagas lentas y profundas.

Eso no es ni siquiera una opción. Debido a que, 1. **No soy gay** y 2. **Es Jade**, mi amiga, que también es una chica. Lo que me lleva de nuevo a número uno, por lo que el ciclo se repite.

Ok, Tori, me digo cálmate, vamos a ver en los hechos ¿de acuerdo? Tu y Jade hace poco empezamos a salir juntas después de años de apenas ser conocidas, no es sólo eso, sino que hemos llegado muy cerca en las últimas semanas por pasar mucho tiempo juntas, y en comunicación constante. Y no hay nada malo en eso, porque somos amigas ahora, y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Una buena cantidad de tiempo. porque somos amigas. Y eso es lo que hacen los amigas.

_Las amigas no se acarician mutuamente o casi se besan en callejones oscuros ..._

Oh, bien, mi encantadora voz de la razón está de vuelta ...

_Sólo digo, nunca he visto que te pones así con Andre o, supongo que Cat sería un mejor ejemplo en esto - _

Ok! Lo sé, lo sé ... pero, ya hemos quedado de acuerdo antes que Jade es diferente a ellos.

_¿En qué sentido? _

Bueno, no sé ... Ella simplemente es. Hacemos clic de diferente forma, mejor. De una manera que nunca he hecho clic con nadie más. Y sí sé que es muy bonita, hermosa, incluso sexy ... Y tiene los más fascinantes ojos verdes que he te -

_¿Tu punto? _

Cierto, cierto. Bueno, eso y todo lo demás puestos juntos probablemente sólo me confundió. Recuerdo haber escuchado en la radio acerca de la adoración del héroe, y cómo algunas personas lo desarrollan con los amigos cercanos por los que realmente se preocupan a menudo haciendo que se los sentimientos platónicos sencillos para ... bueno, volverse más fuertes.

_¿Y el hecho de que este amigo por el que tienes sentimientos confusos que pasa a ser una chica está bien?_

Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se mezcla el alcohol y las hormonas adolescentes ... Quiero decir, mezcla todos lo que hemos visto en las películas y en la vida después de graduaciones escolares. Supongo que simplemente experimenté un poco de la fase infame "confusión" y ya que Jade es mi mejor amiga muchacha, solo me acaba de pasar a dirigirla hacia ella. Pero quiero decir, eso es todo lo que era, un pequeño momento confuso. _Yo no soy gay_.

_¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti misma?_

... Somos la misma persona!

_Ugh, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir ... ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que ella también estaba respondiendo? Iniciando de algunos de los avances, de hecho. ¿Qué piensas tu de eso? ¿En la teoría del culto a los héroes la culpa es del alcohol también? _

Yo ... yo no lo sé. Ella está mucho más borracha que yo. Probablemente estaba demasiada borracha y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento ... es por eso que ella está actuando tan raro ahora, porque probablemente ella no quiere que me haga ideas. Así que no lo haré.

Parece ser que ya esta-

Bueno, yo solo voy a dejarlo pasar, no voy a pensar más de lo aceptable. Sucedió, no significaba nada. Ya está hecho.

_Tu no puede pensar-_

No es nada. Ya está hecho.

...

Yo lo superaré ...

* * *

Bueno, estuve pensando mucho y cambiare, los días de actualizaciones, antes publicaba los miércoles, así que ahora lo haré los sábados (tarde/noche). Lamento el cambio tan repentino.

Respuesta a los Reviews: _**krolitabm **_(a mi igual me gusta, gracias por el review, lamento la demora) _**DarkMoon166 **_( lamento la demora, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, saludos a ti igual) _** .10 **_(Hey, acá nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, puff me conocieras, yo me rió de cualquier cosa, en serio cualquier cosa y también soy muy sensible, igual lloro por casi todo, es que el fic no solo lo traduzco si no también, le doy a entender de la manera en que el autor original le da en la entonación en las oraciones. Si tienes razón tu nombre es algo raro, lamento la demora de nuevo) _**ValGR**_ (Aquí fue más propenso otro casi beso, lamento la demora, gracias por el review) _**Guest**_( Hey al menos me respondiste, otro no lo harían, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la demora) _**mica**_ (Jade es adorable sin intentarlo y por eso la amo! espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, lamento la demora) _**mazaka-san**_ (tienes razón, la relación empieza algo lenta, pero después créeme se compensa, tendrás que aguantar un poquito más a Beck, si el Jori es muy hermoso :3 espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, lamento la demora) _**Mas alla de la realidad**_ (El ocio a veces le gana a las ganas de dejar review, si te comprendo absolutamente, aun me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia y que no hayas perdido el interés, espero y sigas disfrutando los capítulos, lamento la demora)

Bueno personitas, de ahora en adelante actualizare los sábados, disculpen por el cambio de repente, lo lamento, espero que sigan disfrutando la traducción.

Saludos nos leemos pronto. Dejen Review son bien apreciados


End file.
